


Famille de guerre

by DinaChhayaTalaNokomis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Name Changes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis/pseuds/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis
Summary: Le dernier fils de Loki a retrouvé toute sa magie, mais elle est trop forte: il lui faut un catalyseur. Pour le protéger de ceux qui convoitent sa puissance, Loki réunira une famille guerrière. Sa famille. (première fiction) Dumby/James/Bucky bashing. Certains persos sont OOC.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, pour mon plus grand malheur, surtout pour Loki. :(

Note: Il y aura du slash (pour ce qui n'aime pas, il y a une flèche en haut à gauche de l'écran). C'est ma première fic, alors un peu de gentillesse please, je promet de m'améliorer. Et la fic commence avant Harry Potter, à l'époque des maraudeurs.

Merci à ma béta Ardha de m'avoir corriger.

**Prologue**

Il l'avait senti. Leurs magies retrouvaient leurs puissances, mais cela allait attirer l'attention, non seulement d'Heimdall mais aussi d'Odin et il fallait éviter qu'il le sache à tout prix.

Donc quand il avait appris la vérité sur ses origines, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il avait protégé sa femme et son dernier fils et il avait vidé son sac sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis tant de siècles : n'être rien d'autre qu'une relique arrachée à un peuple vaincu, d'être un monstre et d'avoir subi pendant tant de temps les moqueries et les insultes, pas seulement sur lui mais aussi sur ses enfants.

La seule erreur qu'il avait faite fut de lâcher Gungir. Sur le moment, il avait pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire : disparaître et rejoindre sa fille. Évidemment, il avait réussi à survivre mais il en était ressorti plus faible que jamais et l'Autre en avait profité : il avait puisé une partie de sa magie pour la lier au sceptre et pour l'étudier. Il ne voulait même pas repenser aux séances de tortures qu'ils aimaient tant pratiquer sur lui, notamment sur ses souvenirs : les modifier, les effacer. Cela l'avait presque brisé.

Sa « formation », comme ils disaient, terminée, ils avaient laissé son esprit dérangé répandre la terreur et la destruction sur Midgard. Heureusement que Thor et ses « amis » midgardiens l'avaient arrêté, sinon il aurait peut-être fini par les blesser.

Mais maintenant, Odin voulait le juger et l'enfermer. Il devait donc s'évader. Il devait absolument les retrouver, les réunir et surtout les préparer parce que leurs ennemis étaient en route et ils n'auraient aucune pitié. De plus, son dernier fils était loin de se contrôler, sa magie était trop puissante. Il le sentait, il lui faudrait un catalyseur. La guerre arrivait et pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment il allait faire pour s'en aller, en faisant en sorte que personne ne s'en rende compte. Tout du moins, le temps qu'il puisse les entrainer. Oui, cela serait compliqué mais il trouverait un moyen. Il trouvait toujours. Pour eux, il y arriverait. Sa famille serait enfin réunie.

Alors des avis ?

J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira.


	2. Chapter 2

Retour sur les événements et les sentiments de Loki avant de se lancer pour de bon dans l'histoire.

**Chapitre 1**

« Si la proposition tient toujours, je crois qu'un verre me ferait le plus grand bien. »

Un an. C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé plus d'un an auparavant. Mais, contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, ce n'était pas de dépit face à sa défaite qu'il avait fait ce commentaire, mais de soulagement. Soulagement d'avoir été arrêté. Il était cependant surpris que ce soit par des Midgardiens, surtout des amis de Thor, mais pour une fois que ce labrador s'entourait de personnes de confiance et d'honneur. Être le hochet du monstre vert, lui avait même permis de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer.

Tout de suite après, Thor lui avait mis ce bâillon et l'avait ramené sur l'engin volant escorté de ses amis Midgardiens, comment se faisaient-ils appelés déjà ?... Ah oui, les Avengers. Puis il avait été ramené sur Asgard par le Tesseract. Il s'était laissé faire. Si être enfermé signifiait être assuré de ne jamais blesser sa femme et son dernier fils, comme il avait failli le faire en attaquant la planète où ils avaient trouvé refuge, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Son dernier fils, de quinze ans maintenant, dont il avait appris la future naissance peu de temps avant le couronnement de Thor. Mais le conseil en avait également eu vent et il comptait le tuer dès sa venue au monde, comme ils avaient assassiné Héla. Ce qui avait amené Sigyn, alors enceinte de quelque mois, à fuir sur Midgard. Beaucoup avaient pensé qu'après sa disparition c'était lui qui l'avait tuée et l'avait fait disparaître, ce qui n'avait pas amélioré son cas lors de son retour.

Puis, les évènements s'étaient enchainés. Entre l'échec du couronnement, l'exil de Thor, la découverte de son ascendance, son passage entre les mains de Thanos et des Chitauris, le contrôle de son esprit par la gemme et l'attaque de Midgard quatorze ans plus tard, il n'avait pas pu les rejoindre et voir son enfant naitre et grandir. Mais c'était son héritage qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il avait peut-être été élevé en considérant les Jötnar comme des monstres, mais il reconnaissait les pouvoirs de leurs sorciers. Sigyn était une Asyne et les sorcières Ases disposaient d'une très grande puissance magique. Ajoutée à cela, celle qu'il avait lui-même apprise des différents royaumes. Tout cela serait certainement transmis à l'enfant. Ses pouvoirs seraient sans doute incontrôlables. Il espérait se tromper sinon sa vie serait en danger. Mais pour le moment, il ne sentait pas sa magie : Sigyn devait l'avoir endormie.

Sygin, sa plus fidèle alliée. Encore plus fiable que ne le fut Frigga en tant que mère durant ses jeunes années. Mais jamais un amour ne fut possible entre eux. Oh, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour celle que Odin lui avait donnée pour femme, mais pas d'amour avec un grand A. Il avait toujours eu une préférence pour les mâles et elle le savait. Tout le monde le savait, c'était l'un des principaux sujets des moqueries à son égard. Mais elle, elle ne se moquait pas, elle le défendait même, ce qui lui avait fait gagner sa confiance. Il lui avait donc offert ce qu'elle désirait… Un enfant. Elle refusait catégoriquement de le tromper : « Ce serait un comble pour la déesse de la fidélité ! » s'était-elle vexée. « Et pour une fois, ce sera toi le père. » Cela les avait fait rire.

Et ses autres enfants. Comment allaient-ils ? Sleipnir, Fenrir, Héla et Jörmungandr ? Ses petits princes et sa princesse exilés, enfermés, séparés de lui par la force à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Thor les avait toujours méprisés et insultés à cause de leurs apparences. Mais il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient ses enfant, il n'avait même jamais cherché à le découvrir. Pour lui, ils n'étaient rien. A peine des animaux. Il n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter : « ils ne sont que des animaux sur lesquels tu n'aurais jamais dû pratiquer de magie, mon frère. Regarde-les, ces monstres que cela a créés et qu'heureusement, Père a éloignés. » Oh comme il le détestait à chaque fois qu'il disait ça. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps, encore maintenant. Malgré tout son désir de le haïr, il avait plutôt tendance à l'aimer. Il était sérieux quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas son frère. Thor était juste... Thor... Son adversaire de toujours ou tout autre chose... mais certainement pas son frère.

Voilà les sujets que Loki ruminait depuis un an du fond de sa cellule, depuis que Odin avait réussi à l'y faire enfermer, sans même lui laisser la possibilité de plaider « non coupable ». Mais ce jour-là, si les gardes avaient regardé à l'intérieur, ils auraient vu l'ancien prince s'écrouler face au puissant réveil d'une magie. Celle de son fils.

« Je dois le retrouver, il est en danger », pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 

Alors à votre avis qui est le fils de Loki ?

P.S: Suite à un conseil de ma beta, je précise que Hela est peut-être morte, mais comme Loki a conquit Heilheim, le royaume des morts, et l'a mise sur le trône, il peut sans problème aller la voir.


	3. Chapter 3

La grande révélation. Vous saurez enfin qui est le fils de Loki.

**Chapitre 2**

L'examen des BUSE de défense contre les forces du mal venait de se terminer. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent d'un pas lourd, les bras courbaturés, vers le lac pour profiter du reste des rayons du soleil.

Au pied d'un arbre, quatre adolescents se prélassaient. C'était les maraudeurs, les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard : Remus Lupin, le sage, le nez dans un bouquin, Peter Pettigrow, le suiveur, rigolant aux bêtises de James Potter, le meneur, et Sirius Black, son second,... s'ennuyant.

"-Je m'ennuie, se lamenta-il.

-Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu Patmol, rigola James en désignant un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui venait de quitter l'arbre d'à côté.

-Parfais ! Servilus ! C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin."

Ce fut en quelque sorte leur signal. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme. Quand il les vit, Severus tenta de sortir sa baguette mais elle volait déjà loin à cause d'un Expelliarmus venant de James. Il ne put donc se protéger du sort d'entrave jeté par Sirius. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux pour "admirer le spectacle": "Severus Rogue ridiculisait par les maraudeurs", cela se produisait souvent, mais beaucoup ne s'en lassaient pas. Evidemment, quoi de mieux comme attraction de voir le garçons le plus impopulaire se faire humilier par ceux les plus aimaient mais pas les plus aimables.

"Comment s'est passé ton examen Servilus? l'interrogea James.

-Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

-LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! cria une jeune fille rousse. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui fasses ça ?

-Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui fit semblant réfléchir un instant à la question. Le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Beaucoup d'élèves rirent à sa remarque.

"Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille.

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur cette Terre et que je devais choisir entre toi et le calamar géant !"

Severus avait profité que leurs attentions soient détournées et que le sort d'entrave ait faibli pour se rapprocher de sa baguette, mais James le remarqua et lui lança un Levicorpus.

"-Fais-le descendre ! cria Lily

-Mais certainement, railla James en faisant chuter Severus. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus, se moqua-t-il ensuite alors que Severus se relevait."

Mais en voyant ses yeux, il perdit son sourire. Seuls les maraudeurs et Lily étaient assez proches pour le remarquer. Les yeux habituellement noirs du garçon étaient désormais vairons, l'un émeraude et l'autre rubis, sa peau commença à bleuir et à se couvrir de lignes étrangement rouge-flamme qui se mirent à saigner. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ce fut un hurlement qui sortit à la place. Des ondes d'énergie verte partirent de son torse et envoyèrent les élèves valser au loin et des spirales de magie pure formèrent un dôme protecteur autour de l'adolescent. Le dôme s'évapora ensuite doucement. Quand Lily se redressa, elle se précipita auprès du corps maintenant inconscient et sanguinolent de Severus.

"Alice va prévenir madame Pomfresh vite !"

0o0o0

Dans une petite banlieue de Londres, une femme venait d'envoyer sa chouette et son corbeau, quand un étrange cortège d'hommes en armures débarqua. C'était une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'onyx. Quand les hommes tentèrent de la saisir, elle se défendit grâce à sa magie, les envoyant voler par la fenêtre. Puis elle rassembla magiquement plusieurs affaires dans une valise. Juste avant de disparaître elle mit le feu à la maison et à un corps à ses pieds.

* * *

 

Alors surpris ? Je vous avez prévenus que cela commençait au temps des maraudeurs.

Et cette femme, une idée ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Loki ouvrit les yeux, un nom sur les lèvres : "Severus".

Son fils. Son fils dont la magie venait de se libérer. Et une seule raison pouvait l'avoir poussée à le faire si brusquement. Protéger son propriétaire d'un danger. Lequel ? Odin et son conseil ? Ou… autre chose ? Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Au vu de la puissance qu'il avait pu ressentir à travers le lien qu'il avait avec son fils, elle était sur le point de se déchainer et elle deviendrait vite difficile à contrôler pour Severus. Il devait rapidement le retrouver pour l'entrainer sinon ce ne serait pas un adversaire qui finirait par le tuer, mais sa magie. Il serait peut-être même obligé de lui trouver un catalyseur, mais il fallait espérer que sa magie ne serait pas si forte.

De plus c'était également la raison qu'il attendait. Une raison pour réunir ses enfants, sa famille. D'abord, il devait établir un plan pour sortir d'ici, ensuite, l'étape la plus dure serait de réunir ses cinq enfants en sécurité, sans que Odin et son conseil ne le remarquent.

Il avait remarqué que les gardes faisaient des rondes de dix minutes dans la prison. Ils venaient de passer quand il avait repris connaissance. Au vu de l'agitation dans la cellule d'à côté, le prochain passage serait celui du repas, donc cela signifierait un léger relâchement au niveau des barrières. Suffisamment infime pour qu'il soit le seul à percevoir la différence, il pourrait donc laisser filtrer un peu de sa magie pour faire pression des deux côtés de la barrière dorée et ainsi la briser. Il ne faudrait juste pas qu'il se déconcentre parce que sinon sa magie s'évaporerait et il n'aurait plus qu'à tout recommencer le lendemain, et il n'avait pas la patience pour ça. Une fois libre il pourrait s'entourer d'un charme d'illusion et rejoindre discrètement les écuries et s'enfuir avec Sleipnir, son fils ainé. Si Heimdall ne le voyait pas il aurait une longueur d'avance... Non, mission impossible, c'était son âme qu'il percevait. Il pouvait même distinguer celle d'un mort. Il faudrait juste espérer qu'il ne le dénoncerait pas tout de suite. Il devrait ensuite trouver un lieu sécurisé sur Midgard, pour ne pas chambouler Severus davantage avec un changement de planète.

Son troisième objectif serait l'île du silence où était enfermé Fenrir, sa petite boule de poils, et les derniers, Jörmungandr, qui se trouvait dans l'Atlantique d'après ses dernières recherches, et Severus, qui était avec Sigyn. D'ici là, si aucun soldat ne débarquait cela serait un miracle. Il y avait aussi Thor et les Avengers, mais ils ne seraient pas une menace tant qu'il ne provoquerait pas de grosses catastrophes, ils le laisseraient tranquille... Enfin, il ne promettait rien pour les catastrophes et ce n'était pas certain non plus qu'ils le laisseraient libre après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il verrait ça en temps et en heure.

"Eh le monstre ! Debout ! Repas !"

Les soldats, toujours aussi charmants. Encore plus maintenant que tout le conseil avait révélé ses origines. Heureusement que Thor était reparti auprès de "sa belle Jane" juste après l'avoir ramené, ainsi il ne savait pas qu'il était un maudit Jotunn.

Au moment où il allait laisser sa magie s'infiltrer dehors il fut coupé par les paroles du garde : "En plus, tu as de la visite, je te laisse avec lui. Bonnes retrouvailles !" railla-t-il comme si Loki allait être torturé.

Comment ça "de la visite" ? Qui ? Thor ? Il serait donc revenu. Le conseil l'avait-il mis au courant de sa nature ? Était-il venu vérifier par lui-même si celui avec qui il avait grandi, qu'il considérait comme son frère, était vraiment le monstre de la race qu'il avait promis d'anéantir quand il avait à peine cinq siècles ? Le souffle de Loki se bloqua. Non, pas ça… La haine de Thor ne le dérangeait pas. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra qu'il voudrait bien autre chose mais il la fit taire rapidement. Il voulait cette haine, donc, mais pas pour cette raison. Il voulait qu'il le déteste pour ses actes, pas pour sa naissance. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté sur Midgard pour reconstruire tout ce qu'il avait détruit, comme il le lui avait reproché. Faire face à la haine de tout Asgard, il y était préparé depuis le temps qu'il la subissait, tout comme il était prêt à faire face à Odin et à sa colère, mais affronter Mjolnir... Non, il n'était absolument pas prêt !

Cependant ce ne fut pas Thor qui apparut dans son champ de vision mais l'un de ceux qui l'avait toujours détesté, humilié. L'un de ceux avec qui il avait dû passer le plus de temps pour être avec son frère et qu'il avait même, à une époque, considéré comme un ami, lui et ses deux compères. Volstagg l'Énorme, l'un des trois membres du Trio palatin.

* * *

 

Voui, je coupe ici, je suis méchante.

Le pourquoi du comment de la venue de Volstagg sera pour le prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Ils restèrent, durant un bon moment, face à face, se jugeant du regard. Finalement ce fut Loki qui brisa le silence.

"Volstagg. Que me vaut ce... plaisir, railla-t-il impassible, mais pestant intérieurement contre cet idiot qui avait fait échouer son plan.

-Je suis venu t'interroger Loki. Nous attendons des réponses.

-Nous ? Tes deux compagnons sont donc à proximité. Nous épiant pour voir si je vais te tuer depuis ma chère cellule ?

-Hogun et Fandral ne sont pas là. Le Père de Tout ne sait même pas que je suis ici.

-Tiens, tiens, voilà qui est intéressant. Et qu'est-ce qui peut te motiver autant pour que tu finisses par trahir ton roi, Palatin ?

-Je te l'ai dit... Des réponses.

-A quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Ta sortie, sans que le Père de Toute Chose ne le sache... Et je te mets au courant de ce qu'il se passe."

"Ce qu'il se passe" ? Comment ça "ce qu'il se passe" ? Minute... Severus ! Faites qu'ils ne l'aient pas découvert ! Mais pourquoi Volstagg trahirait-il Asgard pour un de ses enfants ? Lui aussi avait besoin de réponses.

"Que veux-tu savoir ?

-As-tu eu un nouvel enfant ?"

MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

"Que feras-tu si je te donne l'une ou l'autre des réponses possible ?

-Je te laisserai dans cette cellule... Ou je t'en ferai sortir.

-Quelle conséquence pour quelle réponse ?

-Loki je n'ai pas le temps de tourner autour du pot. Sigyn est vivante, elle a été repérée après avoir tué magiquement un midgardien. Elle a blessé les gardes qui étaient venus la chercher avant de s'enfuir. Mais je t'ai posé cette question parce qu'il y avait des résidus de magie dans la maison. Avec sa marque magique et... celle d'un enfant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est le mien ?

-Je ne suis pas bête, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je sais que tu aimes tes enfants plus que tout, comme moi j'aime les miens. Alors je suis presque sûr que c'est ton enfant, mais je veux te l'entendre dire, parce que je sais que tu ne mentiras pas sur ce sujet là.

-Quelle différence est-ce que cela fera pour toi ?

-Aucunes. Peu importe ce que tu répondras, on ira protéger l'enfant. Mais si c'est le tien... Je sais que tu seras le mieux placé pour le protéger. Tu avais sans doute déjà une idée pour le retrouver. De plus, Sigyn n'a pas put fuir Asgard par ses propres moyens. C'est donc toi qui lui as indiqué une des failles entre les mondes. Tu ne fais jamais les choses par hasard. Si tu l'as éloignée, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Si je te dis quoi que ce soit Sif et tes deux compères sauront tout et iront le rapporter à Odin.

-Sif ne sait rien de nos agissements et Hogun et Fandral sont dignes de confiance. Ils ont leurs propres motivations pour m'aider, mais je ne te laisserai pas plus longtemps loin de tes enfants. En tant que père je comprends ton ressentiment."

Hum. Confiance, pas confiance ?... Pas confiance, mais il pouvait le faire sortir alors bon.

"Sigyn a recueilli l'enfant après son arrivée à Midgard, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Je lui ai promis d'entrainer son protégé magique, mais je n'ai pas pu les rejoindre à cause des événements que tu connais déjà. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

Il avait inventé la situation générale. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de savoir que c'était vraiment son fils. Volstagg pour toute réponse désactiva la barrière.

"On a cinq minutes avant que les gardes ne repassent. Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre le bifrost."

Le bifrost, il n'était pas bien ou quoi ! Maintenant qu'il était sorti, il allait se débarrasser de cet idiot avant de rejoindre Midgard. Mais comment faire pour le semer et rejoindre une faille ?... Sleipnir ! Il voyageait sur les branches d'Yggdrasil !

"Non, je vais chercher mon fils d'abord !

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, il te rejoindra plus tard.

-Non, tu n'as pas le temps, moi si."

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les écuries, Volstagg sur les talons. Il ne s'arrêta que devant le box de son ainé, le Palatin à l'entrée surveillant les environs.

"Maman !

-Bonjour mon cœur. l'étreignit-il. Nous devons faire vite, ton frère a besoin de nous. Je dois juste me débarrasser de cet imbécile d'abord."

D'un mouvement du poignet il transforma la paille en serpent et ouvrit les box. Les chevaux paniqués tentèrent de se sauver, bloquant Volstagg et permettant à Loki et son fils de fuir. Il entendit juste le guerrier crier avant de sentir son fils chuter.

* * *

 

Voilà Loki vient de fuir. Alors vos avis ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

L'ambiance à Poudlard était des plus étranges. A cette période de l'année, après les examens, les élèves étaient le plus souvent au bord du lac à se détendre. Mais ce jour là, tous étaient dans leurs salles communes et ne parlaient que d'une chose: la libération de magie pure de Rogue hier. Ils avaient déjà tant raconté cet événement que les professeurs avaient fini par le savoir. Dumbledore s'était d'ailleurs montré très intéressé par ce qu'il s'était passé, à l'instar de certains serpentards.

Ainsi personne ne vit l'ombre qui sortit de la forêt interdite, pénétra dans le château et se faufila jusqu'au dortoir des serpentards où elle récupéra toutes les affaires d'un des occupants. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'histoire de la dispute entre les maraudeurs et Severus ainsi que ces conséquences, elle pâlit et rejoignit aussi vite qu'elle le put l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha du seul lit occupé et secoua doucement son fils en plein cauchemar, répétant: "Sleipnir, Sleipnir".

"Severus. Severus réveille-toi."

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut et avisa la personne en face de lui et de la salle où ils étaient.

"Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?... Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis à l'infirmerie ?

-Chut, tout va bien Severus. Calme-toi. Je suis venue te chercher.

-Me chercher ? Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que l'on quitte l'Angleterre quelques temps. Quelqu'un doit nous rejoindre.

-Qui ? Il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec lui ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire ici, et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous posera plus de problèmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, maman ?

-Ce qui était nécessaire. J'ai entendu des élèves discuter de ta querelle hier avec les maraudeurs. Tu vas mieux ?

-Je... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de comment cela s'est terminé.

-Je te raconterai tout une fois en sécurité avec ton oncle, il pourra nous aider... Enfin j'espère. Dépêche-toi, rhabille-toi et nous partons.

-Mon oncle ? Maman, je ne bouge pas de ce lit, tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il se passe !

-Ecoute, je te jure de tout te dire, mais pas ici. Je te jure même que tu pourras revenir ici pour ta scolarité. Mais par Yggdrasil entier, viens !"

Voyant la peur s'insinuer dans les yeux de sa mère, Severus décida de la suivre. Mais sans qu'elle ne le remarque, il écrivit un message qu'il laissa sous le drap. Puis ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des gryffondors, trois des Maraudeurs étaient en pleine dispute.

"Mais tu as vu tout aussi bien que moi ses yeux rouges, Lunard ! C'est un monstre ! Il faut prévenir le directeur !

-James, ce n'est pas parce que son apparence a changé durant quelques secondes que c'est un monstre.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense Lunard ? l'interrogea Peter.

-Parce que si vous vous basez sur une apparence pour définir la monstruosité d'une personne, alors tu te bases sur la forme que je prends une fois par mois. Tu vas également prévenir Dumbledore, James ? murmura-t-il furieusement.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas la même chose,...

-C'est exactement la même chose, le coupa Remus.

-Non, tu n'es pas... Lui ! J'irai tout dire à Dumbledore demain.

-Si tu fais ça Potter, je te jure que même le pire sortilège de torture ne sera qu'une douce caresse à côté de ce que je te réserve, intervint Lily qui dessinait le visage transformé de Severus derrière eux.

-Tu le défends encore ? Même après avoir vu ce qu'il devient ?

-Oui, et si tu ne comprends pas que je le défendrais toujours face à toi, c'est que tu es vraiment un cas désespéré."

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Mais elle la trouva vide. Paniquant, elle appela son ami en fouillant, elle finit par trouver le mot.

_Lily,_

_Je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe, mas j'ai dû partir. Je te contacte dès que possible pour te mettre au courant._

_Severus_

_P.S: Veille sur Regulus pour moi, s'il te plait._

Dans la salle des gryffondors, réalisant que Sirius ne s'était pas mêlé à la dispute, alors que d'habitude, il était toujours le premier à ses côtés contre Rogue, James le fixa longuement. Mais Sirius ne pensait pas du tout à vendre Severus au directeur, au ministère ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Non. Il repensait à l'époque avant Poudlard, avec son petit frère, Regulus, quand celui-ci s'était soudainement passionné pour toutes sortes de mythologies, pour voir comment les moldus les voyaient, durant les différentes époques. Quand il avait découvert les mythes de tous ces Dieux, de toutes ces cultures, il était venu lui raconter. Il se souvint en particulier de la représentation des Jotnar qu'il lui avait montrée. Puis ils s'étaient mis à rire et à rêver.

"Dis Sirius, on sera toujours ensemble, hein ?

-Evidemment petit frère, je te l'ai juré l'année dernière. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. J'adorerais que l'on découvre les neuf royaumes, ou que l'on visite l'Italie ou la Grèce.

-Ces mythes ne sont pas réels, donc désolé pour les neuf mondes, mais je te promets que l'on fera un jour le tour du monde. Rien que toi et moi.

-Promis ?

-Promis."

"Ces mythes ne sont peut-être pas si irréel que cela Regulus. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Mais si je faisais un pas vers toi pour réparer mes fautes petit frère, me rejetteras-tu ? Je t'enterais quand même ! Ce tour du monde on le fera,.. et qui sais peut-être même on fera les neuf royaumes, si ce que je pense est vrai", pensa-t'il en serrant inconsciemment le petit collier que lui avait fabriquer et offert son frère pour sa rentrée en première année.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Volstagg était rempli de crainte et de rage. Quand il avait vu Loki s'échapper sur Sleipnir il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler.

Loki était bête ou quoi ?! Il était venu l'aider. Ce n'était pas pour qu'il le sème à la première occasion. D'accord il n'avait pas souvent été un modèle de confiance pour le second prince, pour ne pas dire presque jamais. Mais quand même ! Réalisait-il seulement qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer le situation ? Quand les gardes s'apercevraient de sa fuite, toute l'armée serait lancée à ses trousses et à celles de Sigyn. Sans compter lui-même qui serait dans de beaux draps puisque les gardes ne se gêneraient pas pour prévenir le roi de sa visite au Jotunn juste avant qu'il ne s'évade.

Après s'être assuré que personne n'avait remarqué l'agitation aux écuries et ensuite ordonner aux palefreniers de ramener les chevaux dans leurs box, il se précipita au Bifrost, rejoindre le gardien et ses compagnons.

Fandral et Hogun faisaient les cent pas, alors que Heimdall était, comme à son habitude, impassible.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment a t-il pu se sauver ?

-Il a voulu aller chercher Sleipnir. Sur le coup, je ne me suis pas méfié et je n'ai pas repensé à la capacité de Sleipnir.

-Heimdall, dis-nous que tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il a quitté sa cellule.

-C'est exact.

-S'est-il arrêté dans un des mondes ?

-En effet.

-Peu importe où il a atterri, il ira rejoindre sa femme et son protégé, affirma Volstagg."

Heimdall sembla tiquer à cette appellation mais personne ne le remarqua et il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

"Si on prévient Thor et ses amis Midgardiens, au moins, ils le retrouveront tout de suite s'il rejoint sa femme sur Midgard. Et Thor pourra toujours nous aider à le chercher dans les autres mondes, réfléchit Hogun. Volstagg, tu es celui sur qui les soupçons se porteront sûrement quand on remarquera la disparition de Loki de sa cage. Il ne faut donc pas que tu quittes Asgard, cela ne ferait que renforcer leurs soupçons. Si tu le peux, préviens la reine. Fandral et moi, nous irons prévenir Thor puis Sigyn de l'arriver Loki.

-Revenez vite mes amis, sinon c'est après vous que se lanceront les soldats"

Sans plus tergiverser, le gardien envoya les deux Palatins au sommet de la tour Avengers, alors que Volstagg retournait au palais.

"Monsieur, Bifrost en formation."

Cette remarque de Jarvis figea tous les habitants de la tour, surtout Thor, installé devant la télé.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'Asgard envoie quelqu'un. L'atterrissage des deux soldats fut rude, mais il le fut encore plus avec la soudaine étreinte poulpesque du possesseur de Mjolnir.

"Mes amis ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Quel bon vent vous emmène.

-Un bien mauvais vent, j'en ai peur."

Aussitôt la bonne humeur disparut et tous les Avengers présents dans la tour furent immédiatement en alerte.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Fandral fixa Bruce Banner qui venait de poser la question et répondit: "C'est Loki. Lui et sa femme ont des ennuis.

-Rodolphe a des ennuis ? Ou il créé encore des ennuis ?

-Il en a.

-Et pourquoi devrait-on l'aider ? Il a tenté de nous exterminer. Il s'est embourbé dans les ennuis, qu'il se débrouille, cracha Clint.

-Ma mère s'est embourbé dans les ennuis, comme vous le dites, pour protégé mon plus jeune frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse ce que j'ai subi. Et cette fois il ne détrônera pas la personne qui gouverne Heilheim pour le sauver. Il ne me détrônera pas. Je le sais. Sigyn et mon petit frère vont bientôt arriver à Washington, et ma mère et mon grand frère sont dans une mauvaise posture. Toute la famille est menacée. Oncle Thor, Avengers, je vous implore de nous aider."

Tout le monde se retourna surpris vers Hela qui venait d'apparaitre et qui avait prononcé cette tirade.

"Hela ?

-S'il te plait oncle Thor. Si tu tiens encore un tant soit peu à ma mère, si tu as encore un peu d'amour pour lui, alors aide-le. Aide-nous.

-Ecoutez, intervint Tony, nous ne sommes pas tous présent. Je vais tenter de contacter Steve et Natasha. On va prendre la décision tous ensemble. D'accord ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, Tony s'enfuit de la salle sous tension et composa le numéro du leader au bouclier... Mais tomba de nouveau sur la messagerie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait depuis plusieurs semaines.

"Steve, c'est Tony. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal auprès de toi ou de Natasha pour que vous ne décrochiez jamais quand c'est moi qui vous appelle ou si c'est parce que je le fais toujours au mauvais moment. Mais rappelle, s'il te plait. On n'a plus de nouvelles du SHIELD et... je... Enfin, on s'inquiète. Loki est de retour et on a besoin de vous. Rappelle-moi s'il te plait."

* * *

 

Voilà, les Avengers entre en scène.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Severus était épuisé. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Alors qu'il tentait de dormir dans l'avion qui les menait à Washington DC, il repensa à toutes les révélations faites par sa mère et serra inconsciemment le livre dont il avait commencé la lecture hier soir.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était sauvé loin de Poudlard avec sa mère. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit et toute la journée sans s'arrêter avant de rejoindre enfin une route où un chauffeur avait accepter de les emmener à Londres. Là, ils avaient loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel des bas quartiers. "Cela ne me change pas de Spinner End", avait pensé Severus. Sa mère était stressée. Elle sursautait au moindre petit bruit, regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule quand ils étaient dans la rue et semblait toujours attendre quelque chose. Ce soir là, Severus en eut marre.

"Maman, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?"

Sa mère regardait nerveusement par la fenêtre.

"Pas maintenant Severus. Quand nous serons en sécurité." Elle reprit en murmurant:"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répond pas ?"

La colère et la frustration que Severus retenait depuis la première fois qu'elle lui avait répondu ça, augmenta. Il eut l'impression que son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines et sa vision devint trouble. Il se fustigea intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser la fatigue l'emporter.

"Non maman, maintenant. Il n'y a personne pour nous entendre et j'exige d'avoir des réponses."

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec affection.

"Tu es comme ton père. Lui aussi n'aime pas ne pas tout savoir. Surtout quand cela le concerne."

La colère de l'adolescent augmenta, il détestait être comparé à lui.

"Je ne suis pas comme Tobias, cracha-t-il.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas comme ce Midgardien. Lui était abject et d'une puanteur... Enfin, il a eu au moins le mérite de renforcer le rituel et de nous protéger durant quinze ans.

\- Était ? Comment ça "était" ? De quel rituel tu parles ? Nous protéger de quoi ? Maman, tu commences à me faire peur.

-Severus, tu n'es pas un être comme les autres. Ni un sorcier comme les autres... Je... Tobias Rogue n'était pas ton père. Je n'ai même jamais été mariée à lui... Je ne me nomme même pas Eileen... Et de par ton sang, tu n'es logiquement pas un Midgardien... ou Terrien, comme tu préfères... Ton père...

-Non, tu mens, la coupa-t-il horrifié.

-Severus...

-Non. tais-toi. Tu mens.

-Non Severus. Ton vrai père se nomme Loki, c'est un prince d'Asgard. Il est le plus puissant sorcier qui existe. Tu as trois frères et une sœur. Ton oncle Thor...

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! cria-t-il sur le point de fondre en larmes."

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. S'il se mettait à l'écouter, à la croire, cela voudrait dire que toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge. Tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai n'était que des mensonges. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire "d'Asgard" et de "Midgardien" ?

Sa mère se dirigea vers sa propre valise et lui tendit le livre. Le seul livre parmi tout ceux qu'elle cachait à Tobias à Spinner End, qu'elle lui avait toujours interdit de lire.

"Cela t'apportera certaines réponses."

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et avant de le laisser seul au milieu du salon, elle murmura:

"Je suis désolée Severus mais je n'avais pas le choix de te cacher la vérité. Nous partons demain pour Washington."

Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, claqua la porte et laissa éclater sa colère. Le même sentiment de libération et de douleur que face aux maraudeurs se répandit en lui et il s'évanouit. Les ampoules de la chambre éclatèrent, le sang se répandit sur le sol, alors qu'il rejoignait à nouveau cet étrange étalon à huit jambes blessé avec à ses côtés un homme dans une tenue bizarre n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser. Ce dernier redressa la tête vers lui.

"Severus, ton frère est blessé, on ne peut pas bouger... Je déteste demander de l'aide, mais dés que tu rencontreras ton oncle mène-le jusqu'à nous, tu sauras où nous sommes. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'accepter ses vraies origines, mais tu n'es pas seul. On sera bientôt avec toi. on t'aidera. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer et à t'apprendre. Garde confiance et n'en veux pas à ta mère, elle a fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste pour te protéger.

-Comment puis-je être sûr que je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Tu sauras."

Severus sortit de ses souvenirs alors que l'avion amorçait sa descente. Il n'était encore sûr de rien à propos de son rêve. Étais-ce réel ou pas ? En parler à sa mère à qui il n'avait plus adressé la parole ? Ou à cet oncle hier encore inexistant.

o0o0o0o

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un corbeau rejoignit un homme alité caché dans un barrage, à l'instar d'une chouette qui, elle, rejoignit un homme dans un appareil en plein vol. L'homme alité se dépêcha d'appeler l'autre.

"Agent Coulson, décrocha-t-il.

-Coulson, elle vient de reprendre contact.

-Avec moi aussi Directeur.

-Le SHIELD ne sera bientôt plus... Allez les chercher et rejoignez les Avengers à la Tour, je vous envoie le plus vite possible Rogers et Romanoff. Je veux toutes les personnes de confiance pour le former."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Tout était calme à la Tour Avengers. Fait étonnant en soi, parce qu'au environ de midi la Tour n'était jamais calme. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient appris hier après-midi suite à l'arrivée des deux Palatins et de la reine de Heilhem, aucun des Avengers n'avait eu la tête à dormir avant très tard le soir, ou très tôt le matin, selon les points de vue. Hogun, Fandral et Hela s'étaient vus offrir des chambres, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas refusé. Tous donc, dormaient encore du sommeil du juste, quand Jarvis décida de les réveiller.

"Jarvis ferme ces volets TOUT DE SUITE !

-Monsieur, un message du directeur Fury... Et je pense que les nouvelles vous intéresseront également, répondit stoïquement l'IA"

Intrigués, mais râlant tout de même pour la forme, ils rejoignirent le salon où la télé diffusait les infos.

"Nous ignorons encore qui a provoqué cette catastrophe et pourquoi. Mais selon nos dernières informations Capitain America serait mêlé à l'affaire. Cela aurait-il un lien avec les événements de New York ou les récentes fusillades à Washington ? Les informations libérées sur le net quelques minutes avant les événements nous apporterons peut-être les réponses."

Sur l'écran, tous furent étonnés de voir trois héliporteurs du SHIELD s'écroulés sur une partie de Washington, suivis par les images des dernières fusillades s'étant déroulées sur les routes du pays. Sur la plupart d'entre-elles, Captain America et Black Window étaient clairement visibles. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un homme à la peau noire avec des ailes métalliques ainsi qu'un homme dont le visage était masqué, aux longs cheveux et au bras en métal.

Tony fut le premier à se reprendre.

"D'accord, j'ai attendu que vous nous donniez des nouvelles de vous-mêmes, mais là... Jarvis tu localises Steve et Natasha. Vérifie également ces infos libérées sur le net, si tu trouves quoique ce soit d'important sur le passé de l'un de nous, tu le télécharges et le supprimes d'internet.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Clint.

-Parce que je te parie tout ce que tu veux que ce sont des informations du SHIELD et, personnellement, je n'ai pas trop envie que le monde sache en quelques secondes toutes les choses que je me suis efforcé de garder loin de leurs petits nez de fouineurs pendant toutes ces années. Jarvis, le message de Fury maintenant."

Le visage du directeur dans un lit d'hôpital apparut sur l'écran.

"De mieux en mieux, murmura Tony.

-Avengers, je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant des événements ayant eu lieu à Washington. Il faut donc que vous sachiez que le SHIELD n'est plus. Nous nous sommes aperçus qu'HYDRA avait infiltré notre organisation depuis sa création, s'en servait et la manipulait sans que nous le sachions. Au vu de la façon dont cela vient de se terminer, j'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer une personne de confiance à la recherche de Rogers et Romanoff pour les ramener jusqu'à vous. Il vous emmènera aussi deux personnes sur lesquelles vous devrez veiller. Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, restez discrets aussi longtemps que possible. C'est un ordre.

-Qu'est-ce que ces événements signifient mes amis ? interrogea Thor après que la vidéo se soit finie.

-De très mauvaises choses pour nous je le crains, Thor. Mais si ce que dit Fury est vrai, alors Tony a bien fait de vérifier les informations dévoilées sur le net.

-Moi, tout ce que je me demande c'est l'identité de cette fameuse personne de confiance ainsi que celles que nous allons devoir protéger.

-Jarvis, tu as terminé ? Les informations sur internet ont été supprimées ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Alors tu récupères les images des événements et tu m'identifies nos deux inconnus, au moins, on saura déjà ça."

Il se tourna ensuite vers la reine et les soldats restés jusque là silencieux.

"Avec le retour de nos deux derniers Avengers nous pourrons prendre une décision tous ensemble sur Loki. Mais je ne vous promets pas que ce sera celle que vous attendez.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi responsable Tony.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bruce, il y a encore pleins de choses que nous ignorons les uns sur les autres... Mais j'avoue que dès que Steve sera de retour, je lui refourgue la place du mec sérieux avec les responsabilités qui vont avec, c'est pas pour moi."

A cette remarque tous se mirent à rire et attendirent l'arrivée des nouveaux et le retour de leurs compagnons, Jarvis les ayant repérés dans un hélicoptère pas loin de la Tour.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, une certaine Gryffondor se réveilla après une dur nuit. Lily se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles de son Serpentard de meilleur ami dans la semaine, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de guetter une lettre de sa part, même deux jours après sa disparition. De plus la demande de Severus dans sa lettre pesait sur la rousse. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le jeune Regulus sans que celui-ci ne l'envoie sur les roses. Déjà qu'il était devenu très irritable depuis que Severus n'était plus avec lui, elle n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre plein la figure.

Mais sur le chemin de son cours de métamorphose, elle entendit une conversation qui la décida.

"Rogue n'est plus là pour le protéger. Il est devenu faible.

-Oui, il sera beaucoup plus simple pour nous de le forcer à rejoindre notre cause.

-Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il nous permettra de faire pression sur Rogue pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

-Nous lui parlerons dès ce soir."

"Vous pouvez toujours rêver, Severus m'a demandée de veiller sur lui, alors je le protégerai de vous. Il sera au courant pour ce soir." pensa Lily en faisant rapidement demi-tour vers la Grande Salle où elle avait vu Regulus.

Quand elle arriva au niveau de la Grande Salle, elle aperçut Regulus descendre vers les cachots, elle décida de le suivre pour que personne ne puisse les voir se parler. Au milieu d'un couloir vide, le Serpentard se figea.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Evans ? l'attaqua-t-il hargneux.

-J'ai trouvé ça à l'infirmerie le jour de la disparition de Severus. Regarde le P.S, lui expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible en lui tendant le parchemin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi et je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Tous les grand-frères sont pareils, ils vous font croire qu'ils resteront avec vous puis ils vous abandonnent, cracha-t-il.

-Non Severus ne t'a pas abandonné, il n'a pas eu le choix de partir, mais il tient à toi sinon tu ne serais pas mentionner dans sa lettre... Ecoute, soupira-t-elle, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne te porte pas non plus dans mon cœur, mais on va devoir se serrer les coudes. Non seulement parce que des Serpentard veulent se servir de toi pour faire de Severus un mangemort, mais aussi parce que c'est moi qui vais recevoir la lettre que Severus nous enverra. Tant que personne ne nous voit parler ensemble, tout se passera bien. Si j'ai des nouvelles de lui durant les vacances je t'enverrai un hibou d'accord ?"

Regulus hésita puis acquiesça avec lenteur. Il avait envie de la croire, envie de croire que la seconde personne qu'il ait un jour considéré comme un frère ne l'avait pas abandonné comme la première fois. Ils se séparèrent sans voir le Gryffondor qui retirait la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait et rejoindre Lily au cours de métamorphose, plongé dans ses pensées.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Severus suivait sa mère dans les couloirs de l'aéroport de Washington DC. Il avait encore un peu de mal à accepter le fait qu'il était peut-être le fils du Dieu des Mensonges et du Chaos, qu'il avait trois animaux pour frères et une femme à moitié morte pour sœur. Lui qui, trois jour plus tôt, en dehors de sa magie était un garçon avec une vie semblable à celle de tous les habitants de son quartier.

D'un seul coup, sa mère se figea au milieu du couloir et son visage s'illumina.

"Phil ! cria-t-elle en courant dans les bras d'un homme blond en costard avec des lunettes de soleil.

-Sigyn, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Phil. Je savais bien que Fury et toi ne nous laisseriez pas tomber, mais pourquoi n'avez vous pas répondu à mes lettres ?

-Nous avons eu des ennuis au niveau de l'organisation, nous avons été infiltrés et dévoilés ainsi que nos informations. Le SHIELD n'est plus.

-Mon Dieu... Severus...

-...N'était pas enregistré dans nos bases de données, seuls Fury et moi étions au courant.

-D'accord, souffla-elle. Phil, je te présente mon fils, Severus, Severus, Phil Coulson, un très bon ami.

-Severus. Tu as bien grandi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu venais à peine de naitre.

-Ce qui explique que votre visage ne me dise rien."

Pour seule réponse Coulson sourit puis fit demi-tour.

"Lola nous attend, nous avons encore deux personnes à récupérer puis nous rejoindrons la Tour Avengers.

-La Tour Avengers ?"

Il vit le sourire de Coulson revenir, mais il ne trouva aucune réplique pour le lui faire ravaler. Les Avengers, ces héros qui avaient sauvé New York il y a près de cela près d'un an. Severus était admiratif face à ces personnes hors du commun, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge sauf, peut-être, ceux qui étaient sorciers. Mais les rencontrer ? Pourquoi ? D'accord son soi-disant oncle faisait partie des Avengers, mais même ça, n'aurait normalement pas dû lui permettre de les rencontrer. Où n'était-ce pas vrai ? C'était le plus plausible. Un gros canular de la part de cet homme pour lui faire peur ou autre chose.

Mais une fois à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, Severus ne prêta plus du tout attention à sa mère et à cet homme. Ce n'était pas pour admirer les buildings, non, même si c'était sûrement l'impression qu'il donnait. Il se sentait observé, comme s'il était de retour face aux Maraudeurs qui allaient se moquer de lui, comme s'il était redevenu une proie facile. C'était une sensation qu'il haïssait, mais qui lui était quand même plus familière que celle de son sang étant attiré quelque part ou par quelqu'un, comme il en avait l'impression depuis quelques semaines.

Il tenta de chasser ces deux sensations dérangeantes de son esprit en se disant que l'unique danger qu'il courait pour le moment était cet inconnu avec lequel ils étaient. D'ailleurs, si on lui demandait son avis, sa mère semblait très bien le connaître cet homme, presque trop même. Peut-être que sa mère était devenue folle à force de vivre avec cet ivrogne de Tobias, peut-être que tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté n'était pas vrai. Ce qui était, il fallait le reconnaître on ne peut plus probable. Il rejoignit sa mère et Coulson près d'une magnifique voiture rouge.

"Je vous présente Lola.

-Lola ?

-Oui, elle est formidable. Elle est belle, rapide et à pleins d'autres petits avantages."

Severus préféra ne pas commenter le fait que ce type avait donné un nom à une voiture, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait être ces "autres petits avantages".

Une fois sur l'autoroute, Coulson reprit la parole.

"Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devons faire un arrêt avant d'aller à la Tour. Vous resterez dans la voiture pendant que j'irai les chercher. C'est clair ?"

Severus s'apprêta à lui répondre méchamment, mais un coup de coude de sa mère le dissuada de faire tout commentaire.

Il arrivèrent à New York et la première chose que vit Severus fut les traces de l'invasion extraterrestre que la ville portait encore. Puis ce fut l'imposante Tour, celle qui avait fait la une de tout les journaux moldus, qui se nommait auparavant Stark et qui avait été rebaptisée Avengers. Elle était encore plus incroyable en vrai que sur les photos.

Coulson s'arrêta devant un hôpital et leur rappela de ne pas bouger avant de sortir du véhicule. Mais Severus oublia bien vite cette recommandation. Pas qu'il n'était pas prudent de nature, Lily le trouvait parfois un peu paranoïaque, mais "l'appel de son sang", comme il l'appelait, était plus forte que jamais. Il n'avait pas remarqué que durant le trajet, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur vairon.

Il n'entendait plus sa mère qui l'appelait, il ne sut comment il parvint à lui échapper alors qu'elle le retenait, pas plus qu'il ne réalisa qu'il avait parlé. Non, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était d'enfin écouter son sang qui le guidait vers des personnes qu'il devait retrouver, qui avaient quelque chose qui lui revenait. Il le sentait. Il le savait.

Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il ne le réalise à Central Park. Il s'engouffra dans un coin isolé du parc, broussailleux et... se retrouva face à l'homme et au cheval de son rêve.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu saurais, murmura l'homme."

0o0o0o0

Phil s'engouffra dans l'hôpital après avoir enfilé un chapeau et une écharpe pour cacher son visage. Il ne voulait pas que Steve et Natasha le reconnaissent avant qu'ils aient rejoint l'équipe à la Tour. Au pire, Natasha remarquerait peut-être quelque chose mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'écharpe atténuerait suffisamment sa voix pour qu'elle ne fasse pas le lien.

Les deux Avengers étaient à l'accueil en train de signer l'autorisation de sortie du Captain. En le voyant arriver, il haussèrent les sourcils surpris.

"Monsieur Rogers, Madame Romanoff. Je suis envoyé par le directeur Fury pour vous ramener à la Tour Avengers, d'autres personnes nous attendent à la voiture et..."

Mais à ce moment-là son téléphone sonna. Quand il regarda l'écran, il fut surpris de lire le nom de Lola, quelqu'un l'appelait depuis sa voiture. Hors, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans celle-ci et une seule de ces deux personnes savait comment accéder aux contacts avec le téléphone de sa voiture. Sigyn. Que pouvait-il bien se passer.

Il décrocha sans se présenter et fut tout de suite alerté par les sanglots de Sigyn.

"Phil, Severus s'est sauvé, il semblait possédé. Je l'ai juste entendu murmurer "retrouver" et "parc" et je l'ai perdu dans la foule en tentant de le suivre, je t'en prie, reviens tout de suite."

Il raccrocha et se tourna de nouveau vers les deux adultes.

"Les présentations attendront, nous devons retrouver quelqu'un puis je vous emmènerai à la Tour."

Il se précipita dehors et Sigyn lui atterrit dans les bras.

"Je t'en prie, il faut le retrouver ! Il risque de se blesser lui-même ainsi que les gens autour de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a qu'un seul parc où il serait susceptible d'aller et c'est Central Park, ce n'est pas loin. Mais surtout ne prononce pas mon nom, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille."

Suivis pas deux super héros surpris, il la guida jusqu'au parc en question.

"C'est ton fils, suis sa marque et mène nous à lui, maintenant que tu es proche de lui."

Elle les mena au fond du parc où il faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant Severus serrant contre lui le museau d'un cheval à huit jambes et blotti contre... Loki.

"Sigyn, Sleipnir est blessé, murmura ce dernier."

Ébahi, Coulson décrocha son téléphone, abaissa légèrement son écharpe et appela Fury.

"Directeur, envoyez-nous un hélicoptère, j'ai deux personnes en plus à transporter et je ne crois pas que Lola puisse accueillir un cheval à huit jambes..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

La tension à bord de l'hélicoptère était plus que palpable. Steve et Natasha se retenaient d'attaquer Loki, ils avaient peur de blesser l'adolescent. Severus ne savait pas comment réagir face au lien qu'il avait senti avoir avec l'homme et l'animal. Et Loki avait envi d'attraper sa famille et de partir loin d'ici. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sleipnir était blessé à cause d'un sort d'Odin pour que sa monture ne s'enfuie pas et Sigyn et lui ne seraient pas capables, seuls, de protéger Severus bien longtemps.

Quand le pilote annonça l'atterrissage des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Le reste des Avengers et les trois invités les attendaient sur le penthouse.

Quand le Dieu des Mensonges descendit, plusieurs armes jaillirent et le prirent pour cible.

"Quel accueil, s'exclama-t-il."

La tension baissa légèrement quand, à la surprise de beaucoup, Hela se jeta dans ses bras en criant.

"Maman ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

-MAMAN ?! s'exclamèrent les Avengers, Coulson et Severus, choqués."

Gênée, Hela se détacha de "sa mère".

"Je suis désolée maman. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne ainsi, mais j'étais si heureuse et...

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie... Il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour. Stark, il y a environ un an, vous m'aviez proposé un verre. Je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin pour la conversation qui va suivre. Mais avant, puis-je vous demander de me laisser soigner Sleipnir ?

-Euh... Oui... Un verre. Et... Lequel est Sleipnir ? Où est-il ?

-Je l'ai fait mener à l'infirmerie Monsieur, se manifesta d'un seul coup Jarvis.

-Ah bien. Ben, guide le Jarvis, bafouilla-t-il avant d'aller se servit un verre qu'il vida d'une traite et revint avec un autre.

-Je viens avec toi, intervint Sigyn. C'est de la magie Asgardienne à ce que j'ai ressenti et je la connais mieux que toi. Severus, tu restes avec Hela.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sigyn, je veille sur mon petit-frère."

Le couple disparut donc à l'intérieur de la Tour.

"C'est moi qui devient barge ou vous avez vraiment appelé Loki, donc un homme, "maman"? demanda Clint."

Hela ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête penaude. Mais d'un seul coup, elle la redressa, étudia Severus du regard et le rejoignit.

"Écoutez, nous mettrons les choses complétement à plat quand Sigyn et ma mère seront de retour, déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Il faut que je te parle."

Elle l'agrippa et ils disparurent eux aussi.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tenter de s'enfuir, murmura Clint.

-Cela serait ridicule. Sleipnir doit vraiment être gravement blessé pour ne pas s'être tenu debout face à vous au côté de Loki pour le protéger. S'ils tentaient de fuir, cela pourrait peut-être tuer Sleipnir et Loki ne prendrait jamais le risque de faire du mal à l'un de ses enfants, les informa Hogun.

-De plus Sigyn nous a contactés il y a quelques jours pour mettre son fils sous la protection du S.H.I.E.L.D, alors que avec la présence de Thor dans les locaux elle aurait pu être ramenée à Asgard. Elle n'a pas l'intention de partir tant que son fils sera plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs.

-Justement vous êtes qui ?

-Je... Ce n'est pas le moment de vous l'annoncer.

-Ben si on est en plein dans les révélations, cela ne peut pas être pire.

-Si, cela pourra vous paraître la pire des trahisons, murmura-t-il en retirant son chapeau, son écharpe et enfin ses lunettes de soleil.

-COULSON ?!"

Ce dernier ne vit pas venir le poing qui lui heurta la mâchoire. A la surprise générale, c'était Tony qui venait de le frapper.

"Ca c'était pour m'avoir fait culpabiliser de ne pas avoir cru, comme vous, en l'Initiative et d'ainsi rendre l'un de vos rêves irréalisable. Et surtout de ne pas avoir été avec vous quand vous êtes mort, alors que quand j'étais mourant vous étiez là pour moi."

Il s'affala dans le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"S'il vous plait dites moi que l'on a fait le tour des révélations. Qu'il n'y en a pas de nouvelles.

-J'ai l'impression qu'au contraire ce n'est que le début, que l'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises, déclara Coulson en se relevant. C'est pas vrai, vous avez une sacrée droite, Stark.

-Vous l'aviez mérité... Et j'ai retenu mon coup, murmura-t-il ensuite pour lui même.

-Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez toujours en vie ?

-Oh, je suis réellement mort pendant plusieurs heures, mais le Directeur a rapidement mis en place un programme médical pour me ramener.

-Personne n'était jamais ressorti du royaume de Heilheim vivant.

-Sauf Loki, Thor.

-Mon frère ?

-Quand il a constaté que Hela était en train de mourir... Il a envahi seul et en une journée Heilhem et a installé Hela sur le trône.

-Je trouve d'ailleurs que tu prends plutôt bien le fait que ton frère ait accouché d'un enfant.

-Si la mythologie se base sur des faits réels, on ne parle pas d'un enfant mais de quatre.

-QUATRE ?!

-Mon Dieu, ce n'est que le matin et je n'en peux déjà plus de cette journée, se lamenta Tony."

0o0o0o0

Sigyn et Loki mirent énormément de temps à atteindre l'infirmerie où Jarvis, lui seul savait par quel moyen, avait mené Sleipnir. D'abord parce que les deux adultes n'avaient pas réalisé que la voix provenait des murs donc, surpris, Loki avait craint une attaque. Il avait ensuite fallu le calmer et Jarvis avait dû battre un record de diplomatie pour que le sorcier accepte de l'écouter et de suivre ses instructions pour rejoindre l'étalon.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps aux bavardages et Sigyn étudia le sort lancé sur le cœur de Sleipnir pour qu'il soit obéissant envers le roi et reste à Asgard. Elle découvrit que pour retirer ce sort, elle devrait d'abord ôter celui posé sur la surface de son corps qui le maintenait sous sa forme de cheval. Quand elle en informa Loki, il se figea.

"Non. Ce... Ce n'est pas possible, il... il est né sous cette forme, il... il n'en a pas d'autres.

-Si d'après le sort qu'il a sur lui. Je vais le retirer et...

-Attends ! Il a été trop longtemps sous cette forme, il y est plus en sécurité. Quand tu retireras le sort, je devrai le maintenir sous cette apparence pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage avec l'annulation du second sort.

-D'accord, j'attendrai. Tu me donneras le feu vert pour le cœur."

Après plusieurs complications ce fut un jeune garçon de dix-huit ans, ressemblant énormément à Loki, hors de danger qui se trouvait allongé à la place de la monture. Le sorcier et la magicienne en profitèrent pour pouvoir parler.

"Cela m'étonne que nous ne soyons pas surveillés.

-Oh je te parie que ce Jarvis le fait pour eux.

-Comment as-tu su que la magie de Severus venait de s'éveiller ? lui demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-J'ai... un lien avec chacun de mes enfants. Je sais quand il sont blessés quand ils se sentent mal, quand ils sont heureux. Mais je ne peux pas savoir où ils sont. Je me doutais que tu finirais par contacter Thor, alors j'ai rejoint Midgard... mettant la vie de Sleipnir en danger dans le processus. Comment ai-je pu oublier le sort d'obéissance ?

-Mmhh... Sais-tu pourquoi deux des Palatins sont là ?

-Peut-être parce que le troisième m'a fait sortir de ma cellule, mais comme je ne lui ai pas fait confiance je l'ais semé en prenant Sleipnir. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir être traité comme un simple animal.

-C'est normal que tu ne lui aies pas fait confiance après la façon dont ils t'ont traité durant tous ces siècles. J'aurais agi de la même manière que toi.

-Mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas fait scolariser, ou je ne sais plus comment ils appellent ça, Severus, pour quitter... AH ! L'angle de terre où je vous avais déposés ?

-Si. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je te parle de son école, tu seras surpris ! Mais honnêtement, entre le fait d'attendre que notre fils rentre dans un mois à la maison pour le mener en sécurité et celui d'aller directement le chercher tout de suite, je n'ai pas hésité. Quand j'ai senti le blocage se détruire, celui que j'avais posé pour atténuer ses pouvoirs les plus dangereux le temps que tu nous rejoignes pour lui apprendre à les contrôler, je me suis libérée du Midgardien chez qui nous vivions… chez qui nous ne vivions pas très bien. En fait, nous y vivions carrément mal. Enfin… J'ai jeté un sort de localisation pour retrouver Severus et je suis allée le chercher.

-Viviez mal ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Cet... homme... s'en prenait à nous... physiquement, nous accusant de son échec social et professionnel et...

-Montre moi, la coupa-t-il."

Elle soupira puis retira son haut et montra son dos à son mari.

"Severus encaissait parfois bien pire.

-Je vais le tuer.

-NON ! Ce n'est plus la peine. Je l'ai fait. J'ai également détruit la maison. J'espère que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne l'apprendra pas, sinon il ouvrira une enquête sur notre fils.

-Qui ?

-Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de magie de Severus. Ils ont des magiciens ici aussi. Loki, c'est incroyable ! Homme et femme, personne n'est jugé parce qu'il la pratique. D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui commence à faire parler de lui, prônant une soi-disant suprématie du sang-pur. J'ai pas très bien compris, en fait.

-Il faudrait qu'on le surveille... Hum, Monsieur Jarvis ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Pouvez-vous veiller sur mon fils le temps que nous remontions discuter avec les autres ?... Et si possible, nous remontrer le chemin également ?

-Oui Monsieur."

0o0o0o0

Hela mena l'adolescent dans la chambre que lui avait offerte l'homme au cœur de métal. Les yeux du garçon tomba sur une chouette posée sur le lit, puis réalisant qu'elle lui tenait toujours le bras, se dégagea et la jaugea du regard.

"Je ne te ferai pas de mal petit-frère...

-Je ne suis pas votre frère.

-Si tu l'es. Tu es un Lokison. La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi j'ai été mise au monde par lui et toi, non.

-Je ne vous connais pas. Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-Nous n'accordons pas facilement notre confiance et comme tu n'as pas grandi auprès de nous, je comprends ta méfiance, mais nous apprendrons à nous connaître.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Etre une bonne grande sœur pardi. Tu sais ce n'est pas facile d'être la petite dernière de trois garçons... Pour savoir ce que tu as vécu depuis ta naissance et... plus franchement, pour t'avouer que je sais ce que ce midgardien t'as fait...

-Vous ne savez rien, cracha-t-il.

-Tu confonds savoir et comprendre petit frère. J'ai dit que je savais ce qu'il t'a fait, pas que je comprenais ce que cela faisait de le vivre. Tu ne pourras pas le cacher, ni à mère ni à nos frères ni à moi. Nous avons un lien qui fait que nous savons quand l'un de nous souffre. On ne te forcera pas à en parler, mais maman voudra voir les cicatrices.

-Arrêter de l'appeler "mère" ou "maman", c'est un garçon !

-Beau changement de sujet, mais tu sais nous l'avons toujours appelé comme ça. Et puis il peut prendre la forme qu'il désire. De n'importe quel animal ou même d'une femme, alors tu as tord en pensant à lui comme un garçon.

-Il... C'est un sorcier ?!

-Oui, le seul d'Yggdrasil, enfin avant que tu ne naisses. Nous t'apprendrons tous un peu de notre magie. Mais sinon... Ta vie.

-Quoi ma vie ?

-Tu as dû rencontrer des personnes avant d'arriver ici, des jeunes de ton âge, que tu as aimé ou haï. Je veux tous savoir de toi.

-Pourquoi vous raconterais-je ma vie sans connaître la votre ? Et que fait Escape ici ?

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter hein. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai. Escape ? Oh, la chouette, c'est un cadeau que mes frères et moi avons offert à Sigyn quand Odin l'a mariée à ma mère. Mais pour en revenir à ta question, tu as raison, je peux te raconter ma vie, au moins tu en apprendras plus sur les membres de notre famille et sur l'univers dans lequel tu viens d'entrer.

-Je ne veux pas en faire partie. J'avais une vie et elle me convenait. Plus ou moins, ajouta-t-il face au regard sceptique qu'elle lui lança.

-C'est pas grave. Je te raconte et après tu décideras si tu veux rester avec nous ou pas, d'accord ?"

Il acquiesça et elle lui apprit tout. Bien malgré lui Severus fut fasciné par ce monde. Quand elle se tut elle le laissa un peu seul pour digérer les informations. Il se calma lentement. Une fois cela fait il fouilla la chambre à la recherche d'un papier et d'un stylo et écrivit une lettre pour Lily et Regulus. Il la donna à Escape et l'envoya à Poudlard. Quand Hela revint dans la chambre, elle remarqua tout de suite la disparition de Escape mais ne fit aucun commentaire et lui annonça qu'il ne manquait plus que eux dans le salon pour mettre les choses au clair. Severus se prépara mentalement à apprendre des choses qu'il n'aimerait pas et la suivit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

La première chose que remarqua Severus, en rentrant dans le salon avec Hela, fut que Thor avait plaqué au mur et serrait le gorge de son... Non, loki pour le moment, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'appeler "père". Il n'avait pas été assez présent et ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour mériter ce titre. La seconde fut que uniquement Hogun et sa mère tentaient de calmer l'Ase blond. Finalement, il comprit que l'origine des hurlements de ce dernier était les quatre maternités qu'avait eues le Dieu des Mensonges.

"Je veux la vérité Loki ! criait Thor.

-Mais que veux-tu que je te dise Thor ? C'est la vérité. Tu ne t'es plus intéressé à moi ou à ce que je faisais à partir du moment où tu as commencé à apprendre à te battre. Et je n'avais que mille trois cent ans quand Odin m'a forcé à distraire Svadilfari. Merde Thor, à l'époque je ne pensais pas que je pouvais enfanter, je ne pensais même pas faire un jour ce genre d'activité."

Les regards des humains se firent interrogateurs et ils se tournèrent vers Fandral qui semblait être le seul encore calme.

"Mille trois cent ans ? Svadilfari ?

-Cela correspond pour vous, si je ne me trompe pas, à treize ans. Et pour ce qui s'est passé avec Svadilfari… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Mais c'est un cheval immense et le plus fort des neuf mondes, plus que Sleipnir, son fils.

-Quand je suis revenu après avoir mis au monde Sleipnir, Odin me l'a tout de suite arraché en m'interdisant d'aller le voir. Il a répandu l'histoire comme quoi j'avais fait une expérience sur l'un des poulains de l'écurie et toi, comme l'imbécile que tu es, tu l'as cru sans hésitation, sans me demander quoi que ce soit et tu t'es mis à le traiter de "monstre". Donc ne t'étonnes pas si, quand je suis retombé enceinte je ne suis pas venu me confier à toi.

-Mais tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte, tu es un homme, un Ase. Même ta magie ne pourrait pas te permettre une chose pareille."

A l'entente de cette remarque, Loki pâlit, à l'instar de Sigyn et des deux Palatins. Hela se décida donc à intervenir, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée.

"Oncle Thor s'il te plait...

-Toi, tu ne m'adresses pas la parole et je t'interdis de m'appeler "oncle" ! lui répliqua-t-il agressif.

-Et moi je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi ! cria à son tour Loki. C'est ma fille et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, une reine et tu n'es encore que prince.

-Non ! Elle ne peut pas être ta fille ! Tu ne peux pas avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres hommes, ni avoir eu des enfants avec eux."

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Hela, mais elle disparut quand elle remarqua que Severus la fixait interrogatif. Ce fut Steve qui calma le jeu.

"Thor, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas le moment de pousser ta crise... Ni de le tuer en l'étranglant.

-Mais je veux de réponses...

-Et nous aussi, le coupa-t-il. Et il va nous les donner. Mais pour cela il faut que tu le lâches et que tu te calmes, sinon il ne pourra rien nous dire sans que tu ne te mettes à hurler."

Thor sembla hésiter, puis finalement libéra son frère et mit le plus de distance possible entre eux. Loki reprit difficilement sa respiration. Quand il y parvint, il se tourna vers son fils et le fixa intensément. A ce moment là, les paroles de Hela lui revinrent en tête: "Tu ne pourras pas le cacher, ni à mère ni à nos frères ni à moi. Nous avons un lien qui fait que nous savons quand l'un de nous souffre. On ne te forcera pas à en parler, mais maman voudra voir les cicatrices." Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, pour être sûr d'avoir encore son pull à col roulé sur lui et que ses cicatrices soient encore dissimulées.

"Bien, souffla Tony. Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, nous pouvons...

-Monsieur, Bifrost en formation, le coupa son IA."

Quand le Bifrost toucha le penthouse de la Tour, ils entendirent à travers le pont arc-en-ciel la voix d'Heimdall.

"Hogun ! Fandral !

-Sif ou Odin doit avoir réalisé la disparition de Loki. On doit rentrer avant qu'ils ne découvrent la notre, s'exclama Hogun en agrippant le bras de son ami."

Ils se précipitèrent vers le pont qui les ramena à Asgard avant de se retirer. Les personnes dans la Tour semblèrent reprendre vie à ce moment là.

"Les séquences rapides comme ça, il me les faut au ralenti, s'exclama Tony avant de remarquer les conséquences du passage du Bifrost. Et qui devra refaire le sol de sa tour encore une fois ? Ben, c'est Tony."

A ce moment là, l'écran de télévision s'alluma et remontra au ralenti les vidéos de surveillance du départ des deux Palatins et fit un zoom sur le visage choqué de l'ingénieur.

"C'était de l'humour JARVIS ! se vexa celui-ci."

Un petit grésillement ressemblant à un rire résonna dans la salle, cela fit légèrement sourire Severus, bien malgré lui.

"Maintenant peut-on savoir dans quel merdier on s'est fourré rien qu'en vous ayant tous ici ? interrogea Clint."

"Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir dans quoi tu m'as embarqué maman, pensa Severus."

Mais il se garda de le dire à voix haute. La seule personne à qui il avait parlé, un petit peu, était Hela, et encore… c'était elle qui s'était plus exprimé que lui. Oh, il avait été impressionné par les Avengers, certes. Au début. Mais les voir avachis dans des fauteuils et certains dans des tenues... crades, il fallait l'admettre, cassait énormément leur légende. Le pantalon couvert de cambouis et la chemise froissée qu'avait Stark était l'exemple le plus frappant. Non, il se garda bien de faire un commentaire, préférant qu'ils l'oublient un maximum et ne se mettent pas à lui poser pleins de questions sur qui il était. Il les enverrait sur les roses de toutes manières, en espérant que sa mère ne révèle pas tout à sa place. Et surtout pour qu'il puisse évaluer à qui il avait vraiment affaire. Chercher leurs points faibles pour ne pas être le plus faible.

-Oui, débuta Sigyn. Pour cela, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Loki qui com...

-Monsieur, un appel vidéo du directeur Fury, les interrompit encore JARVIS.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Allons-nous pouvoir un jour discuter tranquillement dans cette Tour ?! pesta Hela.

-JARVIS met notre cher directeur sur la télé. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop le provoquer, surtout que maintenant il n'a plus d'agence à diriger.

-Romanoff, Rogers, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez détruit mon agence que vous ne devez pas me faire un rapport de votre mission de base. Je veux savoir dans les moindres détails ce que vous avez merdé sur le Lemurian Star pour qu'Hydra se manifeste définitivement indépendamment du SHIELD et qu'ils lancent le Soldat de l'Hiver à mes trousses, s'exclama d'entrée l'alité.

-Vous savez Fury, dis comme ça on a l'impression que vous êtes mécontent que Hydra se détache du SHIELD.

-Ce que je suis surtout mécontent Stark, c'est que deux Avengers aient foutu en l'air mon agence. Maintenant ce que j'ai surtout envie d'entendre c'est le rapport des deux personnes concernées."

En voyant le regard meurtrier du noir, Tony préféra ne rien répondre. Il était téméraire, mais pas suicidaire au point de défier Fury quand il avait cet œil là. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé aux derniers qui l'avaient fait. Il se tourna donc, comme tout le monde vers les interpellés qui se lançaient des regards mal à l'aise.

C'est vrai que Steve et Natasha n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de ces derniers jours. Comment faire un rapport sur la mission du Lemurian Star sans évoquer ses conséquences ? Ils ne pouvaient pas annoncer sans gène que le Soldat de l'Hiver était en réalité le meilleur ami de Steve, Bucky Barnes. Que celui-ci l'avait vu faire une chute en quarante-quatre. Et de surcroit, qu'il était l'assassin des parents de Tony. Non, pas devant lui. Il ne méritait pas de l'apprendre comme ça.

"Je vous préviens que je vais finir par vous envoyer les agents Hill et Carter pour qu'elles vous fassent faire ce rapport.

-NON ! cria Steve, surprenant tout le monde. Nous vous enverrons nos rapports par écrit. S'il le faut, on demandera à Hill de venir les chercher, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer Carter."

Le directeur fut si surpris qu'il ne répondit qu'un: "Bien", avant de raccrocher.

"Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Carter, déclara Natasha surprise.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de la déranger pour ça, elle doit avoir autre chose à faire.

-Oh crois-moi, si on lui dit que c'est pour te voir, elle accourra. Tiens Tony, tu ne fais pas de blague sur le fait que Steve plaise à une jeune femme, une Carter de surcroit ?

-Non, pas cette fois, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé. Et je ne pense pas que Sharon puisse mériter le qualificatif "jeune", grommela-t-il entre ses dents et que les autres n'entendirent pas.

-C'est bon, je peux avoir enfin le fin mot de ces bêtises comme quoi mon frère serait capable d'enfanter ?"

Il ne sut jamais que trois personnes, à ce moment là, bénir son changement de sujet.

"THOR ! s'outra le concerné en se redressant dans le fauteuil où il s'était laissé tomber.

-Il a pas tort, moi aussi je voudrais savoir. Ce serait intéressant d'apprendre des choses sur la physiologie des Ases. Surtout si Rodolphe a autre chose dans son pantalon que ce qu'il devrait avoir. Tu n'es pas d'accord Bruce ?

-Tony ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

-Et je vous signale que je suis là. Ne tentez pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, Stark. Vous ne gagnerez jamais. Par contre, je pourrai me venger de chacune de vos insultes sans que vous ne le sachiez ou que vous ne puissiez le prouver.

-Loki, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons besoin de leur soutien et de leur protection. Donc, comme j'avais commencé à le dire, tu vas commencer en leur expliquant tes maternités et comment tu t'es retrouvé avec les chitauris. Cela m'intéresse également, je dois l'admettre.

-Sommes-nous obligés de parler de mon passé ?

-Pour que Thor te fiche la paix sur tes accouchements et que les midgardiens comprennent ce qu'il se passe, oui, c'est obligé.

-Ouah, on voit tout de suite qui porte le pantalon dans le couple."

La remarque de Tony fut accueillie par des taloches à l'arrière de la tête que lui mirent Steve, Natasha et Phil. Tous purent voir Hela se glisser sur le bras du fauteuil et Sigyn attraper et serrer la main de son mari en signe de soutien quand elles perçurent sa détresse.

"Il faut déjà que vous sachiez que... je ne suis pas Ase.

-Voyons Loki, père et mère m'ont dit après ta chute pour ton adoption, tu t'es juste imaginé des choses après cela, comme le fait qu'ils t'aient récupéré dans un autre monde.

-Non Thor. Toi, tu t'imagines que j'exagère. Mais je te connais Thor… tu ne les as sans doute pas laissé finir et tu as tout de suite sauté à la conclusion que je venais d'une autre famille Ase. Mais tu te trompes. Je suis... Je suis un...

-Loki, l'interrompit Bruce, toujours compréhensif. Si, tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à nous le dire, tu n'es pas obligé. Enchaine juste."

Loki hocha faiblement de la tête. Il était loin de ressembler au psychopathe qui avait tenté d'envahir la Terre, il y avait un an. On aurait dit un petit garçon perdu. Loki n'aimait pas parler de son passé, mais pour sa famille, il devait le faire... En partie, il ne racontera pas tout. Pas question qu'ils sachent pour les moqueries et les insultes. Il avait encore sa fierté quand même.

"Je vous passerai les détails de mon enfance avec Thor. Donc, ma véritable nature me permet d'enfanter. Je l'ignorais jusqu'à mes mille trois cent ans... Odin venait de faire un pari avec un Géant, le propriétaire de Svadilfari. Il aurait été capable de construire la forteresse d'Asgard en un semestre. Odin était sûr qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, alors il a accepté de lui offrir Freya s'il réussissait. Quand Odin s'est aperçu que le Géant allait gagner son pari, il a tout de suite conclu que c'était ma faute, donc que c'était à moi de trouver une solution si je ne voulais pas être torturé.

-Et toi, tu as eu peur. Loki, tu es un prince, tu ne devais pas avoir peur.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi Thor, tu as trois cent ans de plus que moi, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Tu étais déjà un guerrier. Tout le monde t'a acclamé quand tu as tué le Géant. Et moi, ils m'ont juste reproché de n'être pas intervenu avant. Mais, je n'étais qu'un enfant qu'ils menaçaient de torturer pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas commis."

Il se rassit, sa voix et son visage devenant lointain. Comme s'il ne racontait pas son passé, mais une histoire des plus ennuyantes.

"Quand j'ai vu Svadilfari... le seul stratagème que j'ai trouvé pour le distraire, fut celui de prendre l'apparence d'une jument. Il s'est mit à me poursuivre durant trois jours et deux nuits. A la fin du dernier jour, je me suis arrêté et il m'a rattrapé. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et pas la force de me débattre. Un an plus tard, Sleipnir est né. Odin me l'a arraché et ils se sont tous mis à le traiter de monstre."

Il n'avait pas lâché des yeux son frère en déclarant cette dernière phrase. Un silence de mort régnait dans le salon. Presque tous, y compris Thor, avaient les yeux écarquillés et le visage figé d'horreur en comprenant ce qu'avait subi Loki. Seul Hela, Sigyn et Severus ne montrèrent pas un visage choqué. Les deux premières sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas ça et le dernier par respect, sachant qu'il prendrait cela pour de la pitié, ce que lui aussi détesté recevoir. Mais l'envie qui dominait chez les humains, était celle d'aller sur Asgard et de faire ravaler leurs remarques à tous ces imbéciles qui s'en étaient pris à Loki, surtout à Odin. Clint ne savait plus quoi penser. Il comprenait le prince déchu pour avoir été lui-même trahi pas son père et son frère, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Que ce soit le fait de l'avoir manipulé ou de s'en être pris à la Terre.

"Cinq siècles plus tard, Odin m'a marié pour, selon lui, se réconcilier avec Jotunheim, avec Angrboda. Laissez-moi rire. Il avait déjà un lien avec le peuple de Laufey... De ce mariage est né Fenrir, puis Jormungandr... et Hela, murmura-t-il en prenant la main de la susnommée. C'est moi qui les ai mis au monde, encore une fois,... et ça n'a pas plu au Père de tout. Il me les a donc également arrachés. Sauf Hela... que le Conseil a tenté de tuer. Nous avons divorcé quelques siècles après. Et il y a dix-huit ans, deux mois après mes deux milles huit-cent ans, je me suis marié à Sigyn, sourit-il. Et elle est devenue ma plus fidèle alliée. Elle ne m'a demandé qu'une seule chose. Que je lui offris.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? intervint pour la première fois Severus.

-Toi, répondit Sigyn en s'approchant de lui. Je lui ai demandé de me faire un enfant. Je venais à peine d'annoncer à Loki que tu grandissais en moi, quand nous avons appris que le Conseil d'Asgard le savait et comptait mettre un point final à ma vie... Et donc à la tienne. Loki m'a donc fait fuir sur Midgard.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi ce qui me gène un peu c'est comment Rodolphe a-t-il pu tomber enceinte. C'est un mec !

-Tony !

-Oh, fais pas comme si, toi aussi, tu ne te posais pas la question, cap ! Il arrive à se changer en animal, d'accord. Mais même avec sa magie, logiquement, il ne devrait pas réussir à changer de genre !"

Tony n'eut pas le temps d'enchainer qu'il vit tout les regards s'écarquiller, les mâchoires tomber et Thor... Non, Thor était vraiment tombé. Intrigué, il se retourna. Et ne se retrouva pas face à Loki, mais à une belle femme ressemblant à Loki, mais ayant les cheveux lui arrivant au bas du dos, la taille fine, la poitrine généreuse, portant une robe noire aux reflets verts et motifs dorés, à manches longues, laissant les épaules nues et fendue à mi-cuisse. Elle était magnifique.

"Que...

-Vous avez votre réponse. Et pour votre gouverne, je ne change pas de genre. Je suis né avec les deux. Je change juste mon apparence.

-C'est pour ça que nous l'appelons « maman » Quand il vient nous voir, c'est le plus souvent sous cette apparence, pour duper les Ases.

-Dites moi que je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne le supporterais pas, murmura Severus sans s'en rendre compte."

Cette simple réplique fit rire Sigyn, Loki et Hela, sortant tout le monde de sa stupeur. Le sorcier reprit sa forme masculine.

"C'est... C'est..., murmura Steve.

-...Génial, s'extasia Tony. Il faudra absolument que l'on parle, toi et moi, sur les possibilités qu'offre la magie, Rodolphe.

-Je me joindrai à vous, rajouta Bruce. Nous pourrions trouver des moyens pour nous en protéger, si un jour un ennemi la possède... Sans vouloir t'offenser Loki.

-Non, Vous avez raison.

-Le fait que vous nous aidiez vous assurera également une protection de la part du SHIELD.

-Eh bien, vous êtes rapides pour pardonner ma mère et l'accepter.

-Non, nous ne l'avons pas encore pardonné. C'est même pas sûr que l'on puisse lui pardonner complétement un jour. Et l'accepter... On le tolère pour le moment, tant qu'il ne redevient pas le psychopathe de l'année dernière. Mais nous ne sommes pas immortels comme lui, donc pourquoi perdre notre temps dans la rancune, et refuser son aide, alors que la seule chose qu'il nous demande c'est de protéger son fils et que ça ne nous coutera rien ? expliqua calmement Bruce.

-Mais on va clarifier les choses, toi et moi. En privé, quand il y a juste toi et Loki ou tes frères, tu peux l'appeler "maman". Mais pour notre santé mentale... Et pour que les journalistes ne s'intéressent pas à vous, en public, ce sera "papa". C'est plus logique s'il est en homme... Par contre, s'il est en femme, "maman" passe. D'accord ? clarifia Tony.

-Donc, je ne peux plus l'appeler "maman" ?

-Si... Mais pas devant quelqu'un qui n'est pas de votre famille, y compris nous. C'est perturbant.

-Bon, j'essayerai.

-Merci. Maintenant, toi."

Tony se tourna vers Severus.

"Tu sais te faire discret, j'avais presque oublié ta présence. Mais c'est quoi ce visage ?! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu aies un visage... Non, carrément un corps dans cet état ?!

-Vérifiez l'état du vôtre avant de critiquer le mien.

-Eh, calme toi. Je dis juste qu'on a l'impression que tu ne prends pas soin de l'image que tu renvoies ou que quelqu'un t'as poussé dans le vide-ordures. Tu sais que c'est capital de prendre soin de son physique. C'est ton premier bouclier, crois l'avis d'un connaisseur.

-Je peux continuer ? s'interposa Sigyn avant que Severus ne réplique. Bien. Donc, grâce à Loki, j'ai fui Asgard...

-Tu aurais pu prévenir père, il t'aurait protégée.

-Je ne pense pas Thor. Il m'avait interdit d'avoir d'autres... Monstres, pour reprendre ses mots. Et il n'aurait pas voulu prendre le risque que Severus soit... différent.

-Je suis arrivée en Angleterre, où Phil m'a trouvée dehors quelques jours plus tard. Il m'a laissée partir après plusieurs semaines et m'a gentiment déposée à Londres. Je ne trouvais pas d'endroit où me réfugier, alors je me suis éloignée de la capitale. Je suis arrivée dans une petite ville industrielle et je suis rentrée dans une maison que je croyais à l'abandon. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Le propriétaire, Tobias Rogue, m'a permis de rester chez lui, à condition que je m'occupe de la maison. J'étais désespérée, j'ai accepté. Il détestait tant tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire qu'aucun Ase n'aurait pu penser que je m'étais réfugiée chez lui. Cela m'offrait une protection supplémentaire. Quand j'ai accouché de Severus, j'ai scellé une partie de sa magie et la mienne, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais un jour, Tobias m'a vue user de la magie. Je pensais qu'il était sorti. Il s'est donc mis à...

-Maman, la coupa Severus.

-Loki et moi sommes d'accord pour tout leur dire, Severus.

-Ca, ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Alors ne dis rien.

-Ce ne sera pas une faiblesse qu'ils le sachent.

-Si. Et cela ne concerne que toi et moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent.

-Tobias s'est mis à nous battre, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment sans quitter son fils des yeux."

Severus se figea et son visage se décomposa, à l'instar de tous dans le salon. Elle l'avait avoué. Maintenant ils savaient. Ils allaient se servir de cette information contre eux. Fou de rage il quitta précipitamment la pièce et se réfugia dans la première salle qu'il trouva. Personne n'avait bougé. Sigyn enchaina en murmurant.

"Tous les jours, il trouvait une excuse pour nous battre, que ce soit avec ses poings, ses bouteilles, sa ceinture... Tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Parfois Severus s'interposait entre Tobias et moi. Cela augmentait donc sa colère et il le battait davantage. Dès qu'il avait assez de force, il le jetait dans la cave et l'enfermait à clé... Qu'il gardait avec lui d'ailleurs. Alors j'utilisais encore ma magie pour faire sortir mon fils, et cela recommençait."

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les Avengers et Phil, sauf Thor, quitter la salle, le pas rageur. Tous se réfugièrent dans leur endroit de prédilection pour évacuer la rage que cette annonce avait fait naitre en eux. Maltraiter des personnes parce qu'ils étaient différents. Tous connaissaient cela à leur manière. Tony culpabilisait de ce qu'il avait dit à Severus, mais il savait que s'il tentait de le retrouver maintenant, avec leurs caractères, ils n'arriveraient pas à se comprendre. Ce fut Bruce qui demanda à JARVIS de le mener à l'adolescent. Il s'installa doucement à côté de lui, ne prononça pas un mot, jusqu'à ce que l'autre le fasse.

"Vous êtes venu vous moquez de moi. "Le pauvre petit garçon qui n'arrive pas à se défendre".

-Non. Ayant moi-même connu ta situation, je ne le ferai jamais.

-Quoi ?

-D'accord, je n'avais pas de pouvoir magique comme toi. Mais mes parents se disputaient tout le temps. Et parfois, c'était sur moi que cela retombait.

-Mais les autres...

-...Ne se moqueront pas non plus. Je vais te confier un secret... Tu es dans une Tour de récupération en quelque sorte. On a tous vécu quelque chose qui nous a brisé à l'intérieur. On ne le montre pas, pas même entre nous. Mais on se soutient les uns les autres, on se répare d'une certaine manière. Mais on ne parle pas et on ne se moque pas des démons d'un autre. On est là, c'est tout. Ta mère en a parlé d'accord. Oui, elle n'aurait pas dû le faire sans ton accord. Mais si toi, tu ne veux pas en parler, on ne t'y obligera pas... Je te parie même que nos super pros des combats voudront t'entrainer et Tony voudra t'apprendre pleins de choses pour que tu battes tout le monde sur tous les terrains. Physique ou mental."

Cela rassura légèrement Severus. Il se sentait bien dans cette Tour, avec eux. Il se sentait à sa place. Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles un petit bout de temps, avant que Bruce ne se lève.

"On devrait y aller. Les autres vont nous chercher et je dois reconnaître que le sol n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable."

Ils regagnèrent donc le salon où tout le monde était revenu. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur ce qui avait été dit.

"Donc, comment avez-vous appris à votre fils à contrôler sa magie ? murmura Natasha, hésitante.

-Elle ne m'a pas appris, répondit à sa place son fils. Lors de mes onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre m'informant que j'étais inscrit depuis ma naissance dans une école de sorcellerie en Ecosse. Je ne revenais à la maison que pour les vacances.

-Mais il y a moins d'une semaine, toute la magie de Severus s'est libérée. Grâce au lien que Loki partage avec tous ses enfants, je savais qu'il le sentirait, donc qu'il s'évaderait et nous rejoindrait sur Midgard. Il est le seul vrai sorcier des neuf mondes, seul lui est capable d'apprendre à Severus à se contrôler. Je me suis juste dit que le SHIELD ne le laisserait pas sans surveillance et que Tobias ne l'accepterait pas, nous empêcherait même de le voir. Alors, je me suis débarrassée de ce Midgardien, je suis allée chercher mon fils à son école et j'ai rejoint l'Amérique où j'ais contacté Phil pour qu'il m'aide à retrouver Loki.

-Seul vrai sorcier des neuf mondes. T'exagères pas un peu ?

-Non, Loki, tu es né avec ta magie, elle fait partie de toi, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres utilisateurs de la magie. Seul tes enfants sont également nés avec leurs magies et...

-Oui, bon. Parlons d'autre chose.

-J'aimerais vérifier l'existence des marques que vous a infligé ce tobias, Sigyn, intervint Thor.

-Non.

-Severus, s'il te plait.

-Non. Je refuse de montrer nos marques pour qu'il ait la preuve de ce que l'on a vécu. On n'est pas des bêtes de foire.

-Ce sont juste des marques.

-Thor arrête...

-Mais ce sont juste...

-J'ai dit "NON" ! cria Severus."

Les vitres et les ampoules éclatèrent, des fissures se formèrent sur le sol, le plafond et les murs, contre lesquels tous furent plaqués. Ils virent avec horreur Severus reprendre son autre forme et les lignes claniques saigner. L'adolescent s'écroula peu de temps après évanoui. Le trop-plein d'émotions avait encore une fois libéré son surplus de magie.

"C'est un Jötunn ! cria Thor en attrapant Mjölnir."

Loki se précipita entre son frère et son fils et prit ce dernier dans ses bras. Quand sa peau toucha celle de son enfant encore sous son autre apparence, il reprit automatiquement lui aussi sa forme d'origine. Cela mit Thor dans une colère encore plus noire.

"DES JÖTUNNS !" (NA: Thor ne sait pas que jötunn au pluriel donne Jötnars)

Loki leva un regard effrayé vers son frère et se téléporta avec son fils. S'apercevant qu'il n'écoutait que son instinct et son éducation, donc que les Jötnars étaient des ennemis à détruire, Hela endormit rapidement Thor et le déposa sur le canapé.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-Il a été formé pour principalement tuer les jötnars, les pires ennemis d'Asgard. Loki n'aime pas sa véritable forme. Toute son enfance, comme pour tous les enfants Ases, il lui a étaient répété que les Jötnars été des monstres, qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Donc quand il a appris qu'il en était un, il n'a pas dû le supporter. Et je n'étais pas à ses côtés, se reprocha Sigyn.

-Thor n'a pas réfléchi non plus tante Sigyn. Il ne réfléchit jamais. Seul m... père peut le temporiser.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-J'ai juste endormi son âme, par conséquent son corps également. Il se réveillera demain.

-Et où est Loki maintenant ?

-Monsieur, monsieur Loki et son fils ont rejoint monsieur Sleipnir à l'infirmerie."

-Laissons les tranquille. Ils doivent être épuisés."

Tous se séparèrent sur ces sages paroles. Hela prévint sa belle-mère de son départ pour Heilhem et laissa un mot à l'infirmerie pour ses frères et son père endormis. Elle remarqua que Severus et Loki étaient à nouveau sous leurs formes, humaine pour l'un et Ase pour l'autre. Son cœur se serra quand elle remarqua les traces de larmes qui avaient coulées sur les joues de son père qui tenait encore dans ses bras son dernier fils.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

"Tous les grand-frères sont pareils, ils vous font croire qu'ils resteront avec vous puis ils vous abandonnent. Des Serpentard veulent se servir de toi pour faire de Severus un mangemort."

"Monsieur Black, pouvez-vous donner une réponse à la question que je viens de poser ?"

Surpris, Sirius redressa brusquement la tête.

"Euh, je suis désolé Madame. Je n'ai pas entendu votre question.

-Je venais de vous demander si le fait que nous étudierons les animagi l'année prochaine vous plaise si peu pour que vous paraissiez si mortifié. Soyez plus attentif ou ce sera en colle que je vous enverrai pour réfléchir à ce fait.

-Oui Madame."

Le professeur Mcgonagall se détourna en soufflant, agacée. Et Sirius replongea dans ses pensées. Les paroles de Lily et Regulus tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, s'y gravant encore plus sûrement que si elles étaient inscrites sur sa peau.

"Tous les grand-frères sont pareils, ils vous font croire qu'ils resteront avec vous puis ils vous abandonnent."

Pardonne-moi, Regulus, pardonne-moi. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il voulait tellement se détacher de ses parents qu'il s'était détaché de son frère également. Il voulait tellement s'intégrer, être accepté à Gryffondor, le rester qu'il avait coupé tout contact avec ce qui représentait de près ou de loin Serpentard, Regulus inclus. Il s'était moqué et avait souvent ridiculisé les Serpentards en oubliant que c'était la maison de son frère et souhaitant effacer de sa mémoire toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites, alors qu'elles comptaient tant pour Regulus. Il avait tenté de se convaincre que James était son seul vrai frère ne pensant pas à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'entendre le crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Mais toi, toi tu ne voulais pas l'entendre. Tu ne le supportais pas. Il le comprenait à présent. Et Rogue avait été la seule personne à être présente à ses côtés pour le soutenir, pour le protéger, alors que cela aurait dû être lui. Ça ne l'étonnait plus maintenant que Regulus prenne sa défense à la maison quand ils se disputaient. Et maintenant, Rogue n'était plus là, auprès de son petit frère. Il l'avait abandonné. Comme Sirius.

"Eh Sirius. Sirius ! Sirius !

-Quoi ?

-Ben alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es dans les nuages ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que le cours est terminé et que je n'arrête pas de t'appeler pour que l'on puisse rejoindre Remus et Peter dans la Grande Salle."

Sirius regarda autour de lui et remarqua que même le professeur Mcgonagall était sortie et qu'il était véritablement le seul encore assis. Il se dépêcha de suivre James jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

"Ah, finis les examens et bonjour les vacances qui arrivent enfin. Tu viens directement à la maison ou tu vas passer un peu de temps avec ta folle de famille Sirius ?

-Hein ?... Euh oui peut-être... Je veux dire, j'ai des choses à régler avec mes parents et oui, je te rejoindrai peut-être.

-Comment ça "peut-être" ? Sirius t'es avec nous ou pas ?

-Désolé James. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra pour tout régler.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Sirius ? intervint Remus.

-Mais rien, je..."

Il fut coupé par Dumbledore qui se leva le visage sombre.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend au directeur ? Il ne peut pas déjà faire son discours de fin d'année.

-Chers élèves, j'ai une bien triste information à vous transmettre. Votre camarade, Severus Rogue, qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie depuis la fin des BUSE et qui devait vous rejoindre aujourd'hui durant les cours... est porté disparu."

Des murmures intrigués parcoururent les élèves. Cela n'était clairement pas le style de Rogue de disparaître comme ça avant la fin de l'année. Surtout après s'être fait humilié par les Maraudeurs et de n'avoir pas eu le temps de se venger.

"Les professeurs et moi-même l'avons recherché dans tout le château mais il reste introuvable. Si l'un d'entre vous sait quoi que ce soit sur l'endroit où il se trouve et pourquoi il est parti, si tel est vraiment le cas, alors il est prié de venir en parler à un membre du corps enseignant. Je vous remercie.

-Oh ! Non, mais c'est la plus merveilleuse nouvelle de l'année ! Vous imaginez, avec un peu de chance, il a encore été chercher des herbes près de la Forêt Interdite pour ses chères potions durant la nuit, il s'est fait attaquer par une des créatures de la forêt et n'a pas survécu. Si c'est le cas, l'année se terminerait de la meilleure des manières.

-James c'est vraiment cruel de dire ça. L'humilier est déjà une chose, mais vouloir carrément sa mort en est une autre. C'est pire.

-Allez Remus, c'est pas comme si quiconque pouvait un jour aimer cet... Ce qu'il est. Il est tellement moche qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour le définir. En plus tu as vu comme moi l'apparence monstrueuse qu'il a prise ce jour là. Ce type est une erreur de la nature !"

La réplique de James jeta un froid sur l'ambiance entre les Maraudeurs. Alors que Peter, parfaitement d'accord avec les paroles de James acquiesçait, Remus fixait James comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et Sirius paraissait troublé. Il n'y a pas si longtemps il aurait été d'accord avec James, mais maintenant il commençait à douter.

"Si tu penses ça de lui alors que ce n'est qu'un humain banal, je me demande à quelles horreurs tu peux bien penser en me voyant, murmura finalement Remus, le cœur brisé.

-Je t'en prie Remus, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la même chose...

-Si, ça l'est James.

-D'accord, je commence à en avoir assez. Tu... Je vais te dire ce que tu souhaites tellement entendre Lupin. Je pense que tu es un pleurnichard, toujours à te lamenter comme un pauvre malheureux sur son sort. "Je suis un monstre. bouh hou." Un vrai trouillard qui n'a pas sa place à Gryffondor, tu n'es même pas capable de t'opposer à nous pour défendre qui ou quoique ce soit."

Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et souffla un grand coup.

"Merde, pensa-t-il. Il faut que je rattrape le coup avant qu'ils ne réalisent que c'est ce que je pense vraiment, du moins avant que Lunard ne le perçoive et qu'il s'éveil alors que ce n'est pas la pleine lune . Il ne faut pas que je perde mon contrôle sur lui. Il est la clé de mon accord avec lui. Il faut que je réussisse."

"Ecoute, je... Je suis désolé, je... ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

Il sembla avoir du mal à prononcer ces deux phrases, mais ses amis ne s'en aperçurent pas.

"J'ai craqué et dit n'importe quoi. Mais j'en ai marre de tout le temps t'entendre te rabaisser.

-D'accord, j'ai... J'ai besoin d'être seul, acquiesça-t-il mollement avant de pratiquement fuir le réfectoire.

-Moi aussi j'en ai par dessus la tête qu'il continue de se rabaisser, James. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui déblatérer tout ce qu'il veut, soi-disant, « tellement entendre ». Je vais voir s'il veut bien me parler. Assure toi que ces deux choses ne se reproduisent plus.

-Deux ?

-Les commentaires sur Rogue. Tu sais très bien qu'avec ce qui s'est passé dans le parc, il assimile ses différences avec celles de Rogue. Tu peux les penser, mais ne les prononce plus... du moins pour le moment.

-Tu penses exactement comme moi, pour Rogue. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais taire ce que je pense ?"

Sirius préféra ne pas répondre. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait de son ennemi de toujours depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus le provoquer. Il se sentait un peu... perdu.

Voir cette ambiance froide s'installer entre les membres du quatuor en plus de la disparition du paria de l'école, beaucoup d'élèves se dirent que c'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

Tous allèrent se coucher en espérant que le lendemain soit meilleur. Seul un Gryffondor resta éveillé jusque très tard pour préparer tout le nécessaire histoire d'assurer son contrôle sur deux certains Maraudeurs, même si il refaisait une gaffe.

Au matin tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'ancien quatuor d'inséparables qui, contrairement à ce que beaucoup espérait, ne s'était pas totalement réconcilier. Lily, heureuse de constater la dispute des Maraudeurs retourna à son dortoir avec ses camarades pour récupérer ses affaires de cours. Elle fut surprise de trouver Escape sur son lit.

"Lily c'est quoi cette chouette ?

-Euh... C'est une lettre de mes parents. Je vais me dépêcher de la lire, je vous rejoins.

-Oh, tu peux prendre tout ton temps. Tu sais très bien que Slughorn en te reproche jamais rien.

-Ne tentons pas le diable. Je ferai vite."

Elles partirent. Lily décacheta l'enveloppe et lut avidement la lettre de Severus.

Lily, Regulus,

Cela fait-il vraiment trois jours que je suis parti de Poudlard ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité.

J'ai appris tellement de choses depuis. Je n'ose pas les écrire de peur de totalement réaliser qu'elles sont vraies ou que quelqu'un d'autre finisse pas lire cette lettre.

Lily, je sais que tu auras du mal à me croire, mais je peux admirer l'Empire State Building pendant que je vous écris. Je suis à la Tour Avengers. Je te jure, c'est incroyable ! Être dans cette Tour avec eux. Les voir. Pouvoir leurs parler. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, mais comme apparemment je dois rester ici, cela va bien finir par se produire. Je sais que tu expliqueras qui ils sont à Reg, tu verras il adorera. Je comptais le faire dans le train, mais les événements on fait que...

Et de votre côté, à Poudlard. Les professeurs se sont-ils aperçus que j'étais parti ? Les Maraudeurs et les Serpentards ne s'en sont pas pris à toi, j'espère Reg.

Répondez moi vite et ne tentez as de me cacher quoi que ce soit, j'ai toujours su quand vous le faisiez et ça ne changera pas.

Votre ami et frère (n'en doute pas Reg).

Severus

P.S: Si vous pensez à un moyen pour que nous puissions communiquer ans lettre et donc sans risque, prévenez moi.

P.P.S: Lily, je tenterais quand même de tenir ma promesse pour les vacances.

Whouah, l'Empire State Building. Il se trouvait donc à New York. A la Tour Avengers en plus, le chanceux.

Lily rangea la lettre en réfléchissant à un moyen de communication et surtout à comment expliquer à Regulus qui étaient les Avengers. Elle se précipita à sa valise, attrapa la pochette élastique qu'elle et Severus remplissait de tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur les Vengeurs et se dépêcha de rejoindre son cours de potion.

Son irruption fut remarquée, mais comme toujours le professeur Slughorn ne lui fit aucune remarque et l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle rejoignit la table qu'elle partageait en temps normal avec Severus et remarqua que Sirius et Remus y étaient déjà.

"Désolé, murmura le préfet. Mais on se sent encore un peu mal à l'aise avec..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et n'en n'eut pas besoin. Elle comprenait. Elle s'installa donc avec eux sans faire de remarque et sortit ses affaires. Ils passèrent le cours dans un silence entrecoupé des conseils que donnaient Lily et Remus à Sirius.

Avant de suivre ses camarades vers le prochain cours, elle griffonna rapidement un mot pour Regulus en espérant qu'elle le croise au détour d'un couloir.

Elle n'eut pas cette chance et ce fut dépitée qu'elle gagna la Grande Salle, accompagnée des deux anciens Maraudeurs. Elle aperçut la personne qu'elle recherchait assise à sa table. Respirant un grand coup elle se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit le mots qu'elle avait griffonné.

"C'est toi ?

-Moi quoi Evans ?

-C'est toi qui m'a glissé cette chose dans mes affaires ce matin ? Si tu as envie de m'insulter parce que je suis fille de moldus, fais-le mais de vive voix. Ne les écris pas sur un parchemin pour cacher que c'est toi. Car pour moi ce n'est pas le comportement de quelqu'un se prétendant supérieur de part son sang, mais c'est celui d'un lâche."

Restant impassible, Regulus prit le mot et le lut. A ce moment là Lily pria pour qu'il rentre dans son jeu. C'était le seul prétexte qu'elle avait trouvé. Et pour le "lâche" elle s'excuserait plus tard.

"Alors déjà de une Evans je ne suis pas un lâche, si j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je te le dirais en face. De deux, ce n'est pas mon écriture, ce n'est donc pas moi qui ai écrit ces insultes.

-Oh, je... Euh... Pardon..."

Elle fit semblant de fuir les regards en s'installant à sa table la tête basse, alors qu'elle cachait un immense sourire. Elle avait réussi à transmettre son message à Regulus, il était même entré dans la comédie qu'elle venait de jouer. Ils se retrouveraient donc à la bibliothèque après leurs cours pour qu'ils discutent de la lettre de Severus.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

La sonnerie du dernier cours de la journée venait de sonner. Lily fut la première à quitter le cours de runes pour filer à la bibliothèque. Elle se glissa à une table dissimulée des regards au fond de la salle. Elle repensa avec un peu de tristesse que c'était la table favorite de Severus. Severus qu'elle considérait comme son frère et qui était désormais à New York. Reviendrait-il à Poudlard l'année prochaine ou continuerait-il ses études à l'école de sorcellerie américaine ? Et pourrait-il vraiment la rejoindre pour passer un mois des vacances chez elle ?

Pour arrêter de se poser tant de questions et pour passer le temps en attendant le serpentard, Lily commença ses devoirs. Elle en avait fait la moitié quand la chaise face à elle racla sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva face à deux yeux gris.

"Un lâche hein ?

-Oui, je sais, je suis désolée. Mais c'est le seul truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit et j'avais peur de ne plus te recroiser de la journée. D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir joué le jeu.

-Bof, tu me l'as dis toi même, c'est toi qui reçois les lettres de Severus. Et des serpentatds veulent se servir de moi pour que Severus devienne mangemort, ils sont venus me voir hier soir. Donc on va devoir se serrer les coudes.

-Oui... Tiens, je l'ai reçue ce matin."

Elle lui passa la lettre de leur ami. Pendant que l'adolescent la lisait, elle retourna à ses devoirs pour lui donner un semblant d'intimité. Quand il eut fini, elle eut l'impression qu'il respirait plus facilement, il était peut-être soulagé de constater que Severus ne l'avait réellement pas oublié.

"Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il a écrit, soupira-t-il en reposant la lettre.

-C'est pour ça que je tenais à ce que l'on se voit après les cours. On a assez de temps pour que je t'explique ce que tu ne comprends pas.

-D'accord...Euh... C'est quoi l'Empire State Building ?"

Lily sortie sa pochette et étala tout ce qu'elle contenait sur la table. Une fois satisfaite de la répartition des coupures de journaux, des différentes photos et autres, et après s'être assurée que tout soit visible, elle le regarda et constata que ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

"C'est quoi tout ça ?!

-Tout ce que moi et Severus avons pu trouver sur les Avengers. Cela lui permettait de s'éloigner de sa vie et de son père. Enfin bref, comme j'avais dû expliquer à Severus ce qu'était New York et le reste, j'ai de quoi te l'expliquer aussi. Parce que le Monsieur Tobias Rogue ne voulait pas de télé chez lui et qu'il n'avait soi-disant pas les moyens d'acheter des journaux.

-C'est quoi une télé ?

-Euh... Je t'expliquerai ça une autre fois. Donc, ça ce sont les Etat-Unis, l'Empire State Building est un monument très connu par les moldus, il se trouve à New York qui se trouve ici, lui apprit-elle en lui montrant une carte des Etats-Unis, en indiquant la position de New York sur celle-ci et lui donnant une brochure de journal ou apparaissait le bâtiment."

Et doucement, elle l'aida à comprendre la lettre de leur ami. Regulus posa énormément de questions sur les Avengers, le mode de vie des moldus et ne fit jamais un mauvais commentaire sur l'infériorité des "sans pouvoirs magiques", comme il les appelait parfois. Quand elle lui signala, il remua sur sa chaise, gêné.

"Ben, c'est à dire que...

-Non, oublie, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire la remarque, je m'excuse.

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais être franc. J'ai été élevé dans l'optique que si tu n'es pas un sang-pur alors tu es inférieur. J'y ai cru pendant longtemps. Mais un jour… J'ai pensé « mais eux » ? Si nous les voyons comme des moins que rien, que pensent-ils de nous ? Donc je suis sorti en catimini, un jour, et j'ai volé des livres sur toute sorte de sujet dans une bibliothèque ? Je dois dire que… j'ai été passionné par… les mythogies ?

-Les mythologies.

-C'est ça ! J'ai été époustouflé par tout ce qu'ils ont découvert et par tout ce qu'ils savent faire. Je les ai détestés de moins en moins après ça. Et je pense… que ma rencontre avec Severus a accéléré les choses. Je veux dire… c'est un sang-mêlé. Il disait tout le temps qu'il détestait son père mais… Il était là pour moi quand mon frère ne l'était pas et, à ce moment là, j'avais du mal à me faire une opinion sur son père. Il déviait constamment le sujet dès que je commençais à le questionner. Parfois, je pouvais l'entendre le maudire entre ses dents. Mais je sais… Je sais que les êtres mauvais donnent naissance à de mauvaises personnes, hors Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Et maintenant que je te connais… Je ne suis plus sûr de savoir où je me situe et ce que je crois ou pas… Tout est compliqué…

-Tu as été franc avec moi, je vais l'être avec toi, murmura-t-elle après un instant de silence. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, je ne l'ai d'abord pas cru. Ensuite, j'ai été terrifiée. Deviendrais-je comme toutes ces sorcières des contes ? Moches, au nez crochu avec des verrues et toute la panoplie ? sourit-elle en voyant ses yeux s'arrondir comme des soucoupes. Heureusement que Severus était là. Il m'a tout expliqué avec énormément de patience. Quand il m'a parlé des "sang purs", j'ai en partie paniqué. J'avais peur d'être rejetée par tout le monde. Mais j'ai été étonnamment bien accueillie... par les Gryffondors et quelques élèves de Serdaigle et de Pousouffle. Bizarrement ce ne fut pas le cas avec les Serpentards, rigola-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas non plus à me faire d'opinion sur toi. Severus m'a parlé de toi qu'en bien, mais tu faisais comme les autres, tu m'insultais, alors j'avais un peu de mal à le croire. Mais maintenant... Je suis autant perdue que toi.

-C'est bizarre, non ?

-De quoi ?

\- Y'a à peine trois jours, nous ne nous parlions pas. Et aujourd'hui, on se parle comme si on était...

-... Des amis ?

-Si les amis se confient des choses qu'on ose même pas dire aux membres de sa famille, alors oui. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je prends la peine de te parler de tout ça, s'énerva-t-il. Je te donne des éléments que tu pourrais utiliser contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que l'on...

-... Peut se faire confiance, sourit-elle. Je devrai finir tes phrases à chaque fois ou tu va réussir à en faire une complète ?

-Non c'est juste que j'ai du mal à parler de ces choses là. Je ne comprends pas ce qui me pousse à me confier auprès de toi et cela m'énerve. J'ai réussi à garder tout cela pour moi durant tout ce temps, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens le besoin de me confier maintenant ? Même à Severus, je ne lui ai pas fait confiance aussi vite.

-A un moment ou à un autre, tout secret devient lourd à porter quand on le fait seul, et il faut alors le partager avec quelqu'un. C'est normal de vouloir se confier. Après pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi, pourquoi moi aussi je te fais confiance si vite, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais je me dis que l'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître. Et peut-être qu'un jour, on pourra choquer toute l'école en se parlant gentiment devant tout le monde. Tu imagines un serpentard sang-pur et une gryffondor fille de moldus se parlant civilement, on fera la une de la gazette."

Cette réplique amena un léger sourire sur les lèvres du serpentard. Ils retombèrent dans un silence, mais contrairement au début de la conversation, où il était rempli de gène et d'un peu de colère, celui-ci était calme. Ils avaient mis les choses à plat et se sentaient plus à l'aise en présence de l'autre. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour ils deviendraient amis ?

"On devrait y aller, il va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

-Hum Hum..."

Lily fut surprise par la réponse étrange de Regulus, mais celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées. D'un bond, il se leva et se précipita dans un rayonnage de la bibliothèque. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un livre assez épais.

"Black, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Le moyen sécurisé pour que nous restions en contact, comme l'a demandé Sev.

-Et ?

-Les miroirs à double sens, lui montra-t-il en tendant le livre. Regarde, ils expliquent que les miroirs peuvent être reliés en nombre indéterminé. Il suffit juste d'avoir un miroir à double sens et de prononcer le nom du possesseur, les miroirs se connecteront automatiquement. Mais cela va être difficile de s'en procurer. Je me vois mal demander à mes parents trois miroirs à double sens, un pour un sang-mêlé et un autre pour une fille de moldus.

-Je pourrais tenter de m'en procurer. Tu me dis où je peux en trouver et j'y vais.

-Cela coute déjà assez cher pour un seul miroir, alors imagine pour trois... Il me semble que Sirius a fait des recherches sur ces miroirs il y a quelques temps. Je tenterai de fouiller dans sa chambre quand il ira chez Potter.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?! Le souper dans la Grande Salle a commencé et la bibliothèque ferme. Dehors !"

Ils fuirent la bibliothèque avant de subir d'avantage les foudres de Mme Pince.

Heureusement pour eux, les couloirs étaient déserts. Ils purent donc se diriger cote à cote vers la Grande Salle. Arriver devant les portes, encore à l'abri des regards, le serpentard donna un coup à la rousse et, sous son regard interrogatif, lui indiqua les Maraudeurs qui riaient de nouveau ensemble, comme si ils n'avaient jamais été en froid.

"Que veux-tu, ils ne peuvent jamais s'en vouloir bien longtemps. C'était trop beau pour durer."

Ils rejoignirent leurs tables respectives en se faisant le plus discret possible.

Mais contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, tout n'était pas redevenu comme avant au sein des Maraudeurs. Sirius, de l'extérieur, riait à une blague de James, mais à l'intérieur tout son être voulait s'éloigner de lui. Celui-ci les avait rejoints, Remus et lui, dans le dortoir peu après le déjeuner avec une bouteille de bierraubeurre pour "faire définitivement la paix", selon lui. Considérant encore James comme leur ami et ayant confiance en lui, ils avaient accepté les verres qu'il leur offrait. Ils avaient réalisé la présence d'une potion de sommeil après avoir bu leur verre et lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué que James n'avait pas bu le sien. Quand le poursuiveur des gryffondors les avait réveillés quelques minutes plus tard, juste avant le début des cours de l'après-midi, Sirius avait eu un mal de crâne incroyable et il avait senti quelque chose en lui qui l'obligeait à rester près de James. Comme si, d'un seul coup, il était devenu dépendant de lui. Et Sirius n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

James redevint sérieux et se pencha, le visage grave, vers les trois autres Maraudeurs.

"Ne m'attendez pas pour regagner le dortoir ce soir. Je dois voir quelqu'un. Je regagnerai sûrement le dortoir très tard.

-Tu as un rencard ?

-Qui sait, Peter.

-Sirius, Remus, vous pourrez retourner seul au dortoir. Je dois également voir quelqu'un.

-Un rencard ?

-Qui sait, James."

Cette dernière réplique fit rire James.

Quand tout le monde commença à rejoindre son dortoir, James rejoignit discrètement la table des professeurs.

"Professeur Dumbledore, je dois vous parler, c'est très important.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre demain matin, monsieur Potter ?

-C'est de la plus haute importance... Cela concerne les événements après les BUSE.

-Caramel sablé, monsieur Potter, murmura-t-il avant de quitter la table comme si de rien n'était."

James sortit lui aussi de la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire satisfait.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

Heimdall en avait observé des étranges phénomènes à travers les neuf Mondes, depuis qu'Odin l'avait nommé Gardien du Bifrost. Il pensait même être celui qui connaissait le mieux Yggdrasil entier. Etant né avec la faculté de distinguer les âmes chez toutes personnes, il pensait être capable, grâce à ce don, de réagir avec sang froid face à toutes sortes de situations. Mais bien que pouvant voir les âmes, il ne pouvait ni entendre les pensées de ceux qu'il voyait, ni comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, sauf qu'ils s'adressaient directement à lui, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Donc rien ne l'avait préparé à la décision d'Odin de ramener un tout petit Jötunn né avec de la magie et à toutes les bêtises qu'il allait faire. Loki était le seul pouvant se vanter d'avoir fait ressortir des émotions sur le visage de l'impassible Gardien. Le second prince avait su le mettre en colère, mais aussi, à le faire rire.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait une grande affection pour le Jötunn. Et il ne l'avait jamais dénoncé pour ses blagues ou ses grossesses. Il avait tu les visites que Loki rendait en cachette à ses enfants, à l'instar de certains pouvoirs que possédait le jeune prince. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été présent pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais défendu face à quelqu'un, n'avait rien fait quand il avait découvert ses origines et l'avait trahi en envoyant Sif et les Palatins rejoindre Thor sur Midgard. L'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Mais il avait veillé sur les enfants de Loki. Peu importait qu'ils aient une apparence dite monstrueuse ou pas, peu importait où ils se trouvaient dans les neufs Mondes, il avait gardé un œil sur eux. Il avait même transmis certains de leurs faits et gestes, certains évènements de leurs vies à la Reine qui en informait alors Le Menteur quand il ne pouvait pas aller les voir lui-même, sans jamais le mentionner évidemment. Il avait donc détourné, avec Frigga, l'attention d'Odin et surtout de son Conseil pour permettre à Sigyn de fuir. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de regarder naitre le dernier enfant du prince. Il avait observé avec fierté "le petit prince"- comme il l'avait toujours appelé ne connaissant pas son prénom -grandir et rester fort face à ce midgardien et ceux de son âge, tout en protégeant sa mère.

Il avait toujours observé, fasciné, la formation du lien que partageait Loki avec ses enfants, il le voyait scintiller sur leurs âmes et se renforcer un peu plus chaque jour. Mais ces dernières semaines, il avait été impressionné par la synchronisation parfaite qu'il y avait eue entre le père et le fils, lien ou pas. Quand le petit prince s'était écroulé dans ce parc, Loki s'était écroulé dans sa cellule. Ils s'étaient réveillés en même temps. Mais il y avait également le lien entre les frères et la sœur. Quand Sleipnir avait été blessé en atterrissant sur Midgard avec son père, les plaies étaient trop graves pour qu'il survive. Mais deux jours après, le fils de Sigyn apprenait la vérité sur ses origines et réveillait encore une fois sa nature, il avait, par il ne savait quel moyen, absorbé une partie des blessures de son frère et établi une connexion suffisamment puissante pour parler à son père. Heureusement, quelques heures plus tard, le lien avait guidé le petit prince vers les deux, désormais, fugitifs d'Asgard et ils avaient été, avec Sigyn, ramenés en sécurité auprès de Thor et ses amis.

L'une des raisons qui avait poussée Odin à le nommer Gardien était sa curiosité. Et cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il surveillait, sans rien dire à personne, ce monde magique sur Midgard. Ces magiciens et toutes ces créatures, vivants cachés sous le nez des midgardiens normaux. Son attention sur cette école en Angleterre s'était accrue quand le petit prince y était entré. Il avait observé intrigué, les disputes qu'il y avait entre les vert-et-argent et les rouge-et-or. Quand le dernier Lokison avait quitté l'école, les tensions étaient un peu retombées, pour revenir en force quand il avait posé un pied en Amérique, alors que ses deux plus proches amis, un petit brun des vert-et-argent et une rousse des rouge-et-or mettaient de côté leurs différents. C'était fait exprès ou c'était lui qui vieillissait et s'imaginait des choses ? Quand le petit frère d'Hela avait écrit sa lettre à ses amis, les élèves se couchaient en Angleterre. Il n'y avait donc plus prêter attention et s'était concentré sur Asgard et la Tour.

Si ce matin même, il avait entendu la rumeur qui racontait que Volstag serait questionné par Sif sous les yeux du Conseil, sur l'endroit où avait fui Loki et où se trouvait les deux autres Palatins, un seul regard vers la salle du trône lui prouva que ce n'était pas que des rumeurs. Il avait donc fait revenir sur le champ Hogun et Fandral à Asgard et les avait envoyés soutenir leur ami. Il avait été surpris de constater que le Roi s'agitait beaucoup moins que le Conseil pour ramener le prince déchu. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs rien pour le chercher. Savait-il où il était grâce au sort placé sur Sleipnir ? Ou tenait-il un tant soit peu au bébé qu'il avait ramené d'un champ de bataille et qui été devenu presque un adulte ? Heimdall l'ignorait, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de lui poser la question.

Il jeta un regard sur la Tour et fut surpris de voir Sigyn, les princes et les deux enfants du plus jeune endormis. Les Avengers (je vais commencer à inclure Phil quand j'utiliserais ce terme) étaient tous occupés à différents endroits de la Tour à la même activité. Elle semblait concerner le petit prince. Ils avaient tous un petit écran montrant le petit prince à différents moments de sa vie, sauf sa scolarité dans cette école magique. Comment avaient-ils eu ça ? Les midgardiens l'impressionnaient vraiment parfois. Ils prenaient tous des notes par différents moyens. Qu'est-ce qu'ils prévoyaient ?

Son attention fut détournée, attirée par du mouvement dans les appartements de Loki. Frigga et Eir y discutaient à propos de parchemins que la guérisseuse montrait à la reine. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de cette dernière, elles semblaient inquiètes. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Brusquement leurs visages se firent déterminés et elles se précipitèrent vers le Bifrost et lui par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui voulaient ? Décidément son don ne lui était d'aucune utilité en ce moment.

"Heimdall, il faut absolument que tu transmettes un message à mes fils ! Ils ne doivent, sous aucun prétexte s'éloigner l'un de l'autre."

S'il n'avait pas eu un incroyable self-control, le Gardien aurait prononcé le magnifique "HEIN ?" qui résonna dans sa tête. C'était quoi encore que cette histoire ?

"Majesté, je ne peux pas, même pour transmettre un simple message. J'ai déjà activé le pont deux fois pour que les Palatins puissent aller voir Thor. Le roi n'est pas au courant. Utiliser le pont trop souvent attirera l'attention dessus et le Conseil finira par m'accuser de trahison envers Asgard en prétendant que j'ai fait évader Loki. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de perdre mon poste, Ma Dame. Je regrette, je peux rien pour vous."

Les deux femmes tentèrent quand même d'argumenter, mais il ne changea pas d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre soit mis à sa place et révèle les positions des enfants de Loki pour les tuer, comme beaucoup le souhaitaient. Le visage de la Reine montrait clairement son désespoir. Alors il décida de lui donner un indice pour contacter le sorcier.

"Vous êtes énormément liée à Loki. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuiera tout autant à la Tour que dans sa cellule."

Eir les fixa, intriguée par leur échange. Les yeux de Frigga reflétaient la même incompréhension, avant qu'elle ne comprenne l'allusion. Oui, Heimdall avait vu ses projections astrales dans la cellule de Loki pour pouvoir lui parler, quand bien même Odin lui avait formellement interdit d'aller le voir en personne. Là avait été son erreur. Le roi pensait qu'elle enverrait des gardes, une de ses dames de compagnie ou un serviteur pour lui parler, or elle avait préféré utiliser sa forme astrale. Elle était dans ses appartements, elle n'était donc pas allée le voir en personne. Elle pouvait recommencer pour le prévenir. Elle utiliserait son lien en tant que mère, mais aussi en tant que préceptrice magique, de Loki pour que la distance entre les mondes devienne un problème moindre.

Elle remercia le gardien et rejoignit ses appartements, avec Eir, aussi vite que possible. Elle demanda à ce que son amie et elle ne soient pas dérangées et s'enferma.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? la questionna son amie d'enfance.

-Je vais prévenir Loki grâce à une projection astrale et je préfère que tu restes auprès de moi, si jamais il y avait un problème à cause de la distance.

-Et comment comptes-tu lui annoncer que son énergie vitale dépend de sa proximité avec Thor, pour le moment du moins, et donc de la relation qu'il entretient avec lui ?

-Je lui dirai juste que pour ses enfants, il doit accepter de faire confiance à son frère, cela sera déjà ça.

-Tu lui glisseras également, discrètement, que suite à une conversation avec son frère Byleist, nous nous sommes aperçues que son lien avec Thor résulte du fait que son côté Jötunn l'ait choisi pour compagnon, mais pas son côté Ase. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien le prendre, ironisa la guérisseuse.

-Ça, je préfèrerais le lui dire vraiment en face à face.

-Quand ? Car je ne pense pas que cela soit possible avant un bon bout de temps. Tu ne pourras pas quitter Asgard et je ne pense pas que quiconque ayant un lien avec Loki soit accueilli à bras ouverts par le Conseil, le Roi ou même certains membres de la Cour ou de la populace. Connaissant Thor et Loki, c'est le côté Ase qui prendra le dessus, or Byleist l'a dit: "Un Jötunn a besoin d'avoir un lien fort avec son compagnon, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Loki avec Thor, parce que ce lien ne se solidifie que par une osmose parfaite sur le plan émotionnel et des relations..."

-Oui, oui, je sais. Je veux que mes fils vivent heureux Eir, mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir exactement comment ils vont faire pour l'être ensemble."

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé du salon et ferma les yeux.

"Je vais t'aider à te concentrer, cela raffermira la sécurité de la projection et allongera le temps disponible pour que vous vous parliez."

Frigga se concentra sur son lien avec Loki, cette toute petite présence qu'elle sentait près de son cœur depuis qu'Odin lui avait déposé le petit Jötunn dans ses bras et visualisa sa forme astrale, espérant que cela la mènerait près de lui. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un tableau qui lui réchauffa le cœur, tout en lui semblant incomplet. Loki se trouvait sur un lit d'infirmerie, deux garçons lui ressemblant blottis contre lui. Il ne manquait plus que Fenrir, Jormungandr et Hela et la famille serait au complet. Elle toucha délicatement le front de Loki pour se retrouver dans ses rêves. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver face aux conséquences de Ragnarok. Des cadavres d'enfants. Il y en avait des centaines. Tous dans un état déplorable. Elle fut surprise de trouver les corps des cinq enfants de Loki. Mais quand elle observa de plus près les autres enfants, elle remarqua qu'ils ressemblaient tous à son second fils. C'étaient tous les enfants qu'il avait eus et qu'il avait perdus, et il craignait certainement que cela se reproduirait pour ceux encore en vie. Un hurlement brisa le silence mortel. Elle redressa la tête et le vit tenant dans sa main son fils dans un état presque aussi lamentable que ses enfants. Mais lui était encore en vie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de changer ce cauchemar en rêve. Elle attira donc l'esprit de Thor dans le rêve. Elle observa, cachée, ses réactions quand il remarqua où il avait atterri. Quand il le vit tenant son frère, mais surtout, l'état dans lequel se trouvait ce dernier, elle fut fière de le voir entrer dans une colère noir et s'en prendre à lui, qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu, pour libérer Loki. Bon, elle avait aidé en modifiant le rêve pour qu'il soit vite vaincu et elle effaça les blessures sur les petits corps. Quand Thor prit son petit frère dans ses bras, elle se fit entendre avant de les laisser, sachant que leurs esprits se sépareraient dès qu'ils se réveilleraient. Elle discuterait avec Thor quand le rêve se terminerait.

"Oubliez tout ce que vous avez appris. Faites vous confiance et restez près l'un de l'autre. Loki, tu auras une chance de sauver tes enfants présents et à venir."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

Thor se redressa brusquement, le visage couvert de sueur. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Son frère avait cinq enfants et s'il devait en croire le rêve qu'il venait de faire, ils y en avait sûrement plus – et l'un d'eux était le résultat d'un viol de Svadilfari. Il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'une femme. Et le pire de tout, c'était un Jötunn.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ressentant un immense mal de crâne. Il observa la pièce autour de lui. Il réalisa rapidement que c'était le salon et non sa chambre et au vu des dégâts que celui-ci avait subi, il comprit que rien de tout cela n'avait été un rêve. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer. Tout devenait clair à présent. Le rejet que les Asgardiens avaient envers Loki n'était que leur instinct qui leur insufflait qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un Jötunn. Mais alors pourquoi lui n'avait-il rien vu venir ? Et les actions de son frère depuis qu'ils étaient allés sur Jötunheim après son couronnement raté. Il avait dû se produire quelque chose là-bas qui avait fait que Loki avait dû se douter qu'il était un Jötunn, et qui savait par quel moyen il avait obtenu cette confirmation. Il n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour le soutenir face à cette nouvelle. Et il y avait leurs parents. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour que Loki en vienne à vouloir sa mort et détruire son monde d'origine ?

"Mais est-ce qu'ils ont réellement quoi que ce soit à voir avec ces deux faits ? pensa-t-il."

Non. Du moins pas sa mère. Son père leur avait raconté toute leur enfance la guerre contre Jötunheim, à quel point la race vivant sur cette planète était monstrueuse, un danger pour Yggdrasil. Loki se voyait-il ainsi ? Comme un monstre ? C'était sûr que de son côté, il n'avait pas non plus fait grand chose pour qu'il ne finisse pas par se voir ainsi. Il avait insulté pendant toutes ces années ses enfants de montres. Et il y avait cette promesse qu'il avait faite dans la salle des artefacts quand il avait cinq cents ans.

"Quand je serai grand je tuerai tous les Jötunns."

Bravo Thor c'est sûr qu'après avoir prononcé de telles paroles, ton petit frère serait venu se confier auprès de toi sur ses origines. Tu jures de tuer sa race et tu crois qu'il va venir t'annoncer la bouche en cœur, qu'il est ce que tu as promis de détruire ? Mais tu rêves en couleur mon pauvre. Il a agi par instinct. Tuer avant d'être tué.

Mais il avait toujours été là pour lui !... Même lui n'arrivait pas à se croire quand il le disait. Loki le lui avait affirmé et ce n'était que vérité. Il avait arrêté de se soucier de lui quand il avait commencé à apprendre le maniement des armes pour passer tout son temps avec Sif et les Palatins à parcourir les neufs mondes à la recherche de glorieux combats à mener. Quand quelqu'un insultait son frère sur son corps fin, son utilisation de la magie et des dagues, "comme les femmes, donc les faibles", il ne prenait pas sa défense, il en riait. Il l'avait lui aussi insulté, ainsi que ses enfants.

"Connais ta place mon frère", "reste à ta place mon frère".

Tant d'autres phrases allant dans ce sens tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'il réalise toutes ces choses qu'il avait faites subir parfois consciemment, d'autres fois pas, à son petit frère ?

"Il faut que tu saches où sont tes erreurs contre ton frère, Thor. Pour que tu puisses le protéger correctement, que tu prennes soin de lui comme il le mérite. Que tu le comprennes. Mais tu ne dois absolument pas t'éloigner de lui, au contraire tu dois être près de lui, sa vie en dépend."

Mère ? C'était donc elle qui venait de lui ouvrir les yeux ? C'était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup pour lui. Il n'arriverait pas à regarder son frère dans les yeux sans revoir le Jötunn qu'il avait tenté de tuer ce matin ou bien était-ce hier ? Un coup d'œil par le baie vitrée lui apprit que c'était hier, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Arriverait-il seulement à rester dans la même pièce que lui ? La dernière phrase de sa mère dans sa tête lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait rester aux côtés de son frère. Mais non seulement cela serait dur pour lui qui en avait beaucoup à avaler d'un seul coup, mais en plus cela paraitrait trop suspect aux habitants de la Tour et surtout à son frère.

Il commençait vraiment à avoir mal au crâne. De Loki et lui, cela avait toujours été son petit frère le cerveau et lui les bras. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de penser, il aurait été beau le roi d'Asgard, qui au lieu de passer des accords de paix avec les autres mondes, leur aurait déclaré la guerre à la moindre contrariété. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point, il n'avait pas la force d'aller parler à Loki pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sigyn ou même à n'importe quel autre de ses camarades, qu'ils l'aident à y voir plus clair et surtout qu'ils le calment, sinon il risquait de faire une bêtise. Mais à qui pouvait-il parler sans qu'ils ne lui fassent des reproches ou autre chose ? L'ami Stark se moquerait sûrement de lui avant de lui faire peut-être des reproches face à son comportement vis-à-vis de Loki. Les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D… il ne prendrait même pas le risque de se faire rembarrer par eux avec, en plus, des coups à la clé. Sigyn, il ne le tenterait même pas, elle lui passerait le plus gros savon de sa vie, elle lui balancerait toutes ses vérités à la figure et ne l'écouterait même pas. Bruce serait peut-être à l'écoute, mais il ne savait pas si l'ami Hulk s'inviterait à la discussion. Il ne restait plus que le fils de Coul et l'ami Steve.

Il se leva, décidé à trouver Coulson ou Steve pour leur parler et leur demander conseil. Il trouva d'abord le Capitain, mais celui-ci était déjà pris dans une houleuse conversation avec l'espionne russe. Il chercha donc Coulson, mais encore une fois, il trouva celui-ci en grande conversation au téléphone. Bon, il attendrait, mais en attendant pour éviter une catastrophe, il ferait mieux d'éviter un maximum Loki et ses enfants.

Natasha, comme tous les autres habitants de la Tour, avait décidé d'entrainer le fils de Loki. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un enfant ait été maltraité juste parce qu'il était différent. Non, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Sigyn avait sous entendu que ce Tobias n'était plus de ce monde, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait le dernier à lui vouloir du mal. D'autant plus s'il devait vivre avec eux. Et puis il était le fils de loki et qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore totalement sa magie à ce qu'elle avait comprit. Elle venait donc de finir de noter tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre et le temps que cela mettrait environ pour qu'il puisse les maitriser, quand elle vit Steve passer. Elle se dit donc que c'était le moment où jamais pour tous les deux de mettre les choses au point sur le Soldat de l'Hiver.

"Steve, l'interpella-t-elle. Nous devons parler.

-Natasha, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

-Mais il le faut. Avec les infos que j'ai diffusées sur le net, Tony finira par comprendre que la mort de ses parents n'était pas un accident. Il fera donc des recherches sur le Soldat de l'Hiver et quand il découvrira son identité, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour que tu saches que nous n'échapperons pas à ses questions.

-Plus tard, d'accord.

-Pourquoi ?

-Natasha, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que mon meilleur ami, que je croyais mort, est finalement vivant mais ne se souvient pas de moi et qu'il est un meurtrier."

Face à l'éclat de voix du soldat, l'espionne se calma légèrement

"Et que diras-tu à Tony ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que je lui en parlerai.

-Attends, tu ne comptes pas lui dire ?! Mais cela le concerne quand même ! Et surtout quand il l'apprendra, parce que cela arrivera, il t'en voudra et tu le perdras.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Arrête, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes. Alors tu dois te décider sur comment tu vas lui annoncer avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse à ta place et qu'il ne t'en veuille.

-Peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

-Au contraire ! Au moins tu seras franc et il verra que tu lui fais confiance. Mais plus tu attendras, plus sa rancœur sera grande quand il saura tout. Je te dis ça en tant qu'amie Steve, après tu fais ce que tu veux, mais décide toi et vite."

Et sur ces dernières paroles elle le quitta.

Pendant que le super soldat tergiversait avec lui-même, Loki ouvrit les yeux à l'infirmerie. Il ne venait pas de se réveiller, mais avait préféré rester immobile, ses fils contre lui, pour repenser à ce rêve qui avait pourtant commencé comme les autres. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait rapidement compris que sa mère était derrière l'étrange apparition de Thor dans ses songes, il avait reconnu sa magie. Mais que voulait-elle dire sur le fait qu'il pouvait sauver ses enfants présents et à venir ? Ses enfants présents, il pouvait un peu comprendre, mais à venir ? Il n'avait plus l'intention d'avoir des enfants. Ils souffraient bien trop à cause d'Odin.

Un linge frais et humide fut repassé sur son front. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui lui prodiguait cette attention. C'était Sigyn, elle avait pris l'habitude de lui passer un linge humide sur le visage après chacun de ses cauchemars, tous les soirs, et attendait qu'il se décide à lui raconter. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et ses yeux émeraude croisèrent ceux noirs de sa femme. Elle lui sourit légèrement sans interrompre ses gestes, c'était ainsi qu'il remarqua qu'elle appliquait également un linge sur le visage de Severus, encore endormi, comme son frère.

"Chut, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité avec Sleipnir et Severus. Hela va bien et je suis sûre que c'est également le cas pour Jörmungandr et Fenrir.

-Non , je sais que Jör et Fenrir ont mal. Il faut que je les retrouve. Cela nous éloignera de Thor.

-Tu n'es pas en état d'aller où que ce soit. Et les garçons non plus. Il vaut mieux que nous restions ici, tu auras juste à éviter Thor le temps qu'il... l'accepte et que tu soit prêts à lui faire face.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais.

-Arrête, ne dis pas ça. Il tient à toi, son éducation est juste... encore trop ancrée en lui. Mais il va revenir vers toi, il revient toujours vers toi, tu le sais. Il faudra juste que tu t'acceptes, lui et le pas qu'il fera vers toi. Alors que je ne t'entende plus dire des bêtises dans ce genre là, j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu tout espoir.

-Mais j'ai perdu espoir, Sigyn. Je tiens encore debout pour toi et les enfants, mais je suis à bout. Tout Asgard a fait de mon enfance un enfer. Et il va me retrouver et me faire payer mon échec de l'invasion de Midgard. Ce sera pire que ce que j'ai enduré entre les mains des chitauris et je n'y survivrai pas. Ils m'ont brisé et je...

-Chut, calme toi, chut, je suis là, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le visage. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à raconter ce qu'ils t'ont fait vivre, je le vois dans tes yeux et personne ne te demandera quoi que ce soit. Ils n'arriveront pas à te reprendre. Je serai à tes côtés avec les enfants quand nous les aurons tous retrouvés. A partir de maintenant, on ne se sépare plus, je te le promets."

Cette discutions avait fait se figer Tony dans son labo. Il était en train de travailler aux chambres pour Loki et sa famille, ainsi que tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre au jeune Severus, quand il avait entendu cette conversation à l'infirmerie. Il avait demandé à JARVIS de lui retransmettre en direct tout ce qu'il se passait à l'infirmerie à partir du moment où Loki y avait trouvé refuge. Il n'était pas fou au point de le laisser sans surveillance. Il commença à se poser un tas de questions ? Qu'avait été l'enfance de Loki ? Odin était-il un père aussi horrible que le sien ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ses enfants à ses côtés et ne savait-il pas où ils étaient ? Et ce qu'il avait vécu chez les chitauris. Avait-il autant ou plus souffert que lui en Afghanistan ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette famille des plus insolites. Mais il se fit la promesse qu'il aiderait Sigyn à tenir la sienne. Cette famille avait sûrement assez souffert, il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne soit plus séparée. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par JARVIS.

"Monsieur. J'ai trié les informations sur tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. Il y a plusieurs choses qui pourraient vous intéresser."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

Alors que Tony allait demander à JARVIS de lui ouvrir le dossier concernant ses recherches sur Loki et sa famille. Steve entra dans le labo.

-Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu pu entrer ? JARVIS, c'est toi qui lui as donné le code d'accès ?

-Non, c'est moi qui lui ai ouvert, Monsieur.

-Euh, Tony, l'interpella Steve. Je peux te parler ?

-Ben, c'est à dire que j'ai des dossiers sur des recherches que JARVIS a faites, que je dois regarder et... Ca ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

-Je préférerais t'en parler maintenant... avant que je ne change d'avis."

En voyant les émotions qui se bousculaient dans les yeux du Capitain, Tony se résigna à mettre en attente ses dossiers.

"Je t'écoute."

Steve s'avança vers les écrans de l'ingénieur et ne sachant pas trop comment toute cette technologie fonctionnait, demanda simplement à JARVIS de sortir ce qu'il avait sur la mort des Stark et sur le Soldat de l'Hiver. Et grâce aux vidéos, Steve avoua tout à Tony. Parce que Natasha avait raison, que cela concernait Tony, qu'il avait le droit de savoir, qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'il tenait à lui d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à accepter, donc qu'il n'était pas près d'avouer au concerné. Et qu'il préférait encore recevoir les foudres de l'ingénieur maintenant et qu'ils surmonteraient tout ça à deux, plutôt que de tenter de le faire seul et de finir par perdre définitivement Tony, quand celui-ci apprendrait la vérité.

Alors que Tony apprenait la vérité sur la mort de ses parents de la bouche du super soldat, à l'infirmerie la discussion n'avait pas cessé. Et les murmures de Loki et de Sigyn réveillèrent Sleipnir et Severus. Ce dernier remua faiblement, attirant les regards de ses parents.

"Severus.

-Maman ?

-Oui, je suis là, mon petit prince.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu t'es évanoui.

-J'ai fais un drôle de rêve. J'ai dû fuir Poudlard avec toi, tu m'avais raconté que j'étais le fils d'un dieu nordique, Loki.

-Le rêve est devenu réalité, mon fils, lui murmura à l'oreille son père."

A ces mots Severus écarquilla les yeux et se redressa subitement, faisant également ouvrir les yeux à son frère.

"Alors tout est vrai. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

-Qu'est qui y'a ? bafouilla Sleipnir en se réveillant.

-Chut mon grand prince, le berça Loki en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Tout va bien."

Sleipnir se redressa sur ses coudes et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son corps.

"Que... Que m'est-il arrivé ? Mon corps, mes huit jambes...

-Sleipnir, le coupa Sigyn en lui attrapant la main. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais..."

Elle se tourna vers Loki qui hocha discrètement la tête.

"Tu ferais mieux de me suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. Cela te fera du bien de marcher et... Ton... Ta... Enfin, Loki et ton frère ont sûrement des choses à se dire."

Sleipnir se tourna vers Loki, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il devait faire. Loki hocha la tête faisant comprendre à son fils qu'il avait besoin de parler en tête à tête avec le petit dernier de la famille. Il suivit donc Sigyn hors de la pièce et un silence pesant s'installa entre le père et le fils. Loki, ne sachant comment entamer la conversation, parcourra la pièce du regard et découvrit le mot laissé par sa fille.

"Hela est rentrée chez elle.

-oh, fut tout ce que Severus trouva à répondre. Et c'est où "chez elle" ?

-Le royaume de Heilheim, le monde des morts, dont elle est la reine. Elle est la Mort."

Severus frissonna à cette appellation. Il sentit Loki se redresser et se rapprocher de lui.

"Tu sais ce que je vais te le demander, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous les voir. J'ai refusé de les montrer tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas changer d'avis parce que vous êtes mon géniteur.

-Je me doutais que tu répondrais ça, sourit Loki. On va se mettre d'accord toi et moi. Tu me montres tes marques, je te montre les miennes."

Seversu se tourna vers lui, surpris.

"Les vôtres ?

-Quoi, tu crois que j'ai eu une enfance joyeuse. J'ai eu des moments heureux, certes, avec Thor ou Mère. Mais sinon c'était... Pas la joie, allons-nous dire. Je te promets que je ne ferai aucune remarque. Je veux juste voir si je peux effacer certaines cicatrices ou t'en éviter."

Severus sembla hésiter pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se résigna. Il enleva son pull et ne bougea plus. Loki découvrit, avec horreur, que là où Sigyn n'avait des marques que dans le dos, Severus en avait également sur le torse, les bras et quelques unes sur le cou. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état était le reste du corps de son fils. Mais comme promis, il ne fit aucun commentaire et fit son maximum pour que son fils ait le moins de traces possibles. Puis il montra certaines de ses propres marques et lui expliqua d'où elles venaient, ainsi qu'une partie de sa vie. Et l'atmosphère s'allégea. Severus parla un peu de lui, de ce qu'il aimait et un peu de son enfance avec Tobias, mais il ne dit rien sur Poudlard. Parce que cela signifierait lui dire pour Regulus, Lily, et aussi les maraudeurs et ça, il n'était pas encore prêt.

Ils finirent par arriver à parler, ils ne savaient comment, des rêves. Du fait qu'ils faisaient des cauchemars presque tous les soirs, que c'étaient des souvenirs qui remontaient ou leurs pires craintes qui prenaient formes. Mais quand ils discutèrent de leurs nuits calmes, avec de vrais rêves, Loki se mit à sourire, rendant Severus suspicieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Après tout, nous passerons beaucoup de temps à vivre sous le même toit, inutile de me vouvoyer.

-D'accord, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce qui vous... enfin, te fait sourire.

-Oh rien de bien extraordinaire. Juste le fait que j'ai été surpris de découvrir que tu parles dans ton sommeil."

Cette annonce fit pâlir l'adolescent. Non, non, cela n'avait pas put se reproduire. Pas encore. Lily et Regulus ne le lâchaient déjà plus avec ça, depuis qu'ils l'avaient entendu murmurer. Maintenant, il mettait toujours un sort de silence autour de son lit. Mais depuis qu'il avait ses évanouissements, il n'avait plus le temps ou la force de le faire.

"Vraiment ?

-Oui, et tu dois tenir ça de moi. Donc, qui est...

-Personne ! le coupa son fils."

Loki haussa un sourcil septique face à cette réponse plus que rapide. Alors comme ça son fils était amoureux et ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais ce qui gênait un tant soit peu l'adulte, c'était que de toute leur conversation, son fils n'avait pas mentionné cette personne une seule fois. Ils avaient donc encore tous les deux des secrets ou des événements dont ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à parler. Lui avec les chitauris ou ses sentiments, souvent contradictoires, pour Thor. Il ne savait pas comment son fils prendrait le fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour celui qui fut son frère. Et Severus sur sa vie dans cette fameuse école de magie.

Severus baissa la tête, attrapa et remit son pull puis se dirigea vers la porte, quand son père lui agrippa le bras.

"Je ne te forcerai pas à m'en parler, tu le sais. Tu ne me fais pas encore suffisamment confiance, ce qui est normal. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai. Peut-être qu'un jour nous arriverons à n'avoir plus de secret l'un pour l'autre."

L'adolescent eut un rire sceptique à l'entente de cette phrase, ce qui fit également rire l'adulte.

"C'est vrai. Nous sommes du genre secret. Alors disons, le moins de secret possible."

Seversu se retourna et le regarda. Il sourit doucement et murmura:

"Ça me va. Je... Je vais rejoindre maman."

Loki ne répondit pas. Il glissa juste quelque chose dans la main du Serpentard avant de quitter la salle en murmurant qu'il devait parler au propriétaire des lieux – ou à l'esprit dans les murs – pour savoir où ils pourraient dormir et s'ils pourraient avoir une salle pour qu'il puisse l'entrainer plus tard.

Ce fut Severus qui le retint cette fois.

"Pourriez-vous... Enfin, pourrais-tu demander à Monsieur Stark s'il pouvait insonoriser et renforcer les murs de ma future chambre ? Il m'arrive... Enfin, j'ai parfois des débordements de magie."

Ça y était, il avait enfin décidé de lui en parler.

"Et… Quand tu dis parfois… Tu veux dire quoi ?

-Je veux dire… quelques fois… Depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Quand est-ce que ça se produit ?

-Ça se passe juste quand je ressens un trop plein d'émotions ou que je suis épuisé. Soit je m'évanouis soit je m'endors. C'est rien de grave, il faut juste attendre que me magie se calme... Enfin je crois.

-Et c'était quand la dernière fois ? demanda Loki suspicieux, sûr que son fils ne réalisait pas son changement physique.

-Hier ou ce matin, je ne sais pas. Quand Thor a demander à voir nos blessures.

-Ce ne sont pas exactement ce que tu penses. Tu n'as pas juste des débordements de magie. Ne démens pas, le coupa-t-il en voyant Severus ouvrir la bouche. Je t'ai vu quand tu as eu ta dernière crise, souviens toi. Je ne sais pas si l'esprit des murs a tout enregistré et peut donc nous le remontrer, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas qu'un débordement de magie. Je t'enterai de te montrer mes souvenirs, mais je ne te promets rien.

-L'esprit des murs ? Vous... Tu parles de l'IA de Stark, JARVIS ? Je ne pense pas m'habituer à vous... te tutoyer.

-Tu t'y feras, sourit le menteur. Mais tu connais l'esprit des murs ?

-Peu de personne connaissent son existence. Mais quand on... j'ai fait des recherches sur tous les Avengers et sur toi, il m'a bloqué. Et je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien et avec l'aide du... de quelqu'un, on a réussi à lui parler et à ce qu'il nous dise qui il est, ce qu'il est et qui l'a fait.

-Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, intervint l'IA, je me suis autorisé à vous révéler ces trois éléments, car je venais d'obtenir toutes les informations sur vous et ceux qui étaient avec vous. Et Monsieur avait été prévenu et m'avait donné son accord pour ne pas vous cacher qui je suis. Maintenant, je tiens à vous prévenir que Monsieur et ses amis ainsi que votre famille sont dernière la porte avec de quoi manger.

-Merci homme des murs, faites enter votre père et les autres.

-Son père ?

-Eh bien oui, il l'a fait, donc il est son créateur, donc son père.

-On peut voir ça comme ça. Même si je ne partage pas trop votre... ton point de vue.

-Un point de vue sur quoi ? s'incrusta la milliardaire.

-Sur votre IA, répondit Severus."

Il réalisa qu'il avait répondu sans être mal à l'aise en remarquant les regards surpris de tout le monde.

"Donc, c'était toi. JARVIS, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que c'était lui ?

-Parce qu'il y a d'autres personnes Monsieur et que vous aviez autre chose à penser.

-Pas faux.

-On était venu vous prévenir que des chambres ont été préparées pour vous et que le jour va bientôt se lever, intervint Bruce.

-Vous avez des chambres spéciales parfaitement adaptées. Enfin, aussi adaptées que possible, parce que j'ai eu beau faire des recherches, vous avez peut-être encore des capacités cachées, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, reprit Tony.

-Nous avons tous eu un trop plein d'émotions, intervint Phil pour couper la tirade de Tony, et nous nous sommes peu reposés cette nuit, pour certains d'entre nous. Mais nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire. J'ai demandé à JARVIS de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Nous partirons ensuite vous acheter des vêtements...

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, le coupa Severus, et ma mère aussi, nous n'avons pas besoin de votre charité.

-Et il va falloir que tu arrêtes de prendre la mouche pour tout et n'importe quoi, le coupa à son tour Tony. Ce n'est pas de la charité. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'argents et comme tu vas habiter dans ma Tour, je tiens à ce que tu aies des vêtements plus classes que ça.

-Et on a prévu plusieurs choses pour toi, Severus, on devra donc également te prévoir des affaires de sport. De plus, cela fait longtemps que Pepper et moi n'avons pas fait de shopping, alors ne nous ôte pas ce plaisir, enchaina Natasha.

-Sinon, j'ai téléphoné au directeur Fury, des membres de confiance du SHIELD viendront. Ils ne resteront pas, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à toutes protestations, mais j'ai discuté avec Sigyn et si Severus souhaite retourner dans son école de magie pour l'année scolaire suivante, avec tout ce que vous lui avez prévu, il faudra lui prévoir un déguisement.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je lui apprendrai à contrôler sa magie et à poser des illusions sur lui, cela suffira.

-Oui, mais Loki, cette école est magique, elle détectera la présence de l'illusion sur Severus, à l'instant même où il franchira ses portes. Il vaut donc mieux que ce soit moldu.

-Très bien.

-Et ces... choses que vous avez prévues pour moi, cela vous prendra combien de temps à me les apprendre ?

-Je dirais bien, toutes les grandes vacances.

-QUOI ?! Mais maman, tu m'avais promis que je pourrais aller chez Lily au mois d'août !

-Je sais, mais...

-Nous ferons en sorte de t'en apprendre le plus possible, pour ce qui reste du mois de juin et tout le mois de juillet. Ainsi tu pourras rejoindre ton amie et nous verrons si tu ne travailles ce que l'on t'a appris qu'ici ou si tu es capable de t'entrainer seul, proposa Steve. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, cela me va.

-Bien, donc direction la cuisine pour le petit-déj, parce qu'il nous faudra de l'énergie pour vous faire visiter et vous montrer vos chambres, recevoir le SHIELD, faire les courses et voir comment nous allons nous organiser pour le mois à suivre."

Ils suivirent tous le conseil de l'ingénieur, qui pour une fois était utile, avant de le voir se jeter sur la nourriture. Non, en fait, il avait juste faim et avait trouvé les bons arguments pour pouvoir aller se remplir l'estomac sans que l'on ne retrouve rien à lui dire. Severus remarqua quand même avec surprise que Tony s'installa le plus loin possible de Steve à la table.

Juste avant de s'asseoir avec eux pour petit-déjeuner et parler de ce qu'ils lui apprendraient dans les deux mois à venir, Severus ouvrit doucement sa main et regarda avec surprise ce que son père y avait glissé. Ce qu'il vit amena un sourire sur son visage et fit briller ses yeux. Il s'installa entre son frère et son père et se mit à parler à sa famille. Oui, son père et sa famille. Son instinct et son cœur lui soufflaient qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal, qu'ils formeraient une vraie famille unie. Et il leur faisait confiance. Il ne manquait plus que quelques personnes et le tableau serait parfait pour le père et le fils. Mais réunis autour de cette table, tous heureux, ils formaient déjà une belle et incroyable famille.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17

Severus lâcha les sacs qui lui encombraient les bras et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, épuisé. Il porta automatiquement sa main à son cou et serra ce que son père lui avait offert en début de matinée. Bruce et Tony s'avachirent de part et d'autre de lui et le reste des hommes, sauf Loki se répartirent dans les autres sièges du salon. Ils semblaient tous être au bout du rouleau, sauf les femmes et le Jötunn qui paraissaient être en pleine forme et on ne peut plus satisfaits. Ce n'était pas un secret que, souvent, les hommes détestaient faire du shopping et les Avengers ne faisaient pas exception, surtout que tous avaient dû subir des essayages imposés pas leurs quatre fans du shopping. Toutes les garde-robes- aussi bien les vêtements de tout les jours, que ceux pour le sport ou pour les soirées -avaient été refaites. Heureusement, ils avaient tous eu une heure de libre pour faire les achats qu'ils voulaient, que ce soit livres, jeux vidéos, films ou autres.

"Tortionnaires, murmura l'adolescent.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, répondit Bruce.

-J'aurais pas mieux dit, rajouta Tony.

-Tiens, vous ne disiez pas ça quand on vous a lâchés dans les librairies avec Loki, sourit Sigyn.

-Les livres, c'est pas pareil ! répliquèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Quand on est dans une bibliothèque ou une librairie, personne ne vient te chercher des ennuis, ce sont des lieux de connaissances que tout le monde, ou presque, respecte, expliqua Severus.

-Ce sont des endroits calmes, où le silence est principalement d'or, automatiquement presque tout le monde murmure, dans ces lieux, développa Bruce.

-Et personne, ou presque, ne se préoccupe de qui est dans ces lieux, car le savoir doit être accessible à tous, que tu sois riche ou pauvre. Donc si tu es connu, presque personne ne relèvera ou fera une remarque sur le fait que tu sois dans ces lieux, renchérit Tony.

-Les livres, c'est pas pareil ! s'exclamèrent-ils à nouveau à l'unisson."

Leur synchronisation fit rire tout le monde, sauf Thor qui semblait en état de choc. Ce que remarqua Steve.

"Eh Thor, tout va bien ?

-Non, il ne doit pas aller bien. Merde Steve, tu n'as pas vu Loki se cacher et revenir sous sa forme de femme et rentrer dans certains magasins avec Sigyn, Pepper et Natasha ? se moqua Clint.

-Thor se n'est pas le moment de t'imaginer Loki dans ces tenues, tu attendras d'être seul pour...

-Tony, le coupa Natasha avant de se poster devant Severus."

Personne ne sembla remarquer les légères rougeurs qui avaient pris place quelques secondes sur les joues du Jötunn avant de disparaître. Ce dernier d'ailleurs fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu cette conversation.

"Donc mon cher Severus, les hommes du SHIELD ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour ton "déguisement" pour ton retour à ton école magique...

-D'ailleurs, c'est énervant de l'appeler comme ça tout le temps, c'est trop long aussi. Elle n'a pas un nom ton école ?

-Si... Poudlard. Son nom est Poudlard.

-Ils n'avaient pas plus ringard ?

-Tony, le recoupa Natasha, donc, ils vont te prendre en photos, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera juste le visage, et vont sûrement demander une mèche de cheveux, par contre, ton corps va se développer légèrement avec l'entrainement que nous te donnerons, donc il faudra que tu prennes une ou deux tailles au dessus pour ton uniforme à la rentrée, mais cela on le verra en temps voulu. On verra aussi pour des repas adaptés pour toi et tes parents, parce que ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais à part Sleipnir, vous êtes maigres à faire peur.

-Hey ! s'offusquèrent-ils.

-Donc, pendant que tu seras avec les membres du SHIELD, comme la plupart d'entre nous à ce moment là, Steve et Tony vont aller préparer ton emploi du temps pour la fin du mois et celui à venir.

-Pourquoi nous ?

-Parce que Tony, et pas la peine de me regarder aussi froidement, vous êtes ceux qui auront le plus de choses à apprendre dans vos domaines respectifs à Severus. Donc vous préparez un emploi du temps pour une semaine en prévoyant des horaires pour les entraînements magique, physique et mental. Nous nous répartirons ensuite les horaires entre nous pour chaque domaine. Allez dans le labo de Tony, ce sera plus simple pour Jarvis d'enregistrer et aussi d'imprimer le tout."

Elle les poussa hors de la pièce et leur déclara, avant de leur claquer la porte au nez:

"Et prenez bien tout votre temps, nous viendrons vous chercher si nous avons besoin de vous.

-Après le départ du SHIELD, tu iras te changer avec ton frère et tes parents, reprit Bruce. Et nous nous occuperons, avec Tony, de tes cheveux et de ton nez. Je regarderai aussi pour ta peau, pour savoir si c'est naturel ou si cela couve quelque chose. Parce que, je te jure qu'il faut faire quelque chose, sinon je crains que cela ne soit irréversible.

-Nous te ferons passer ensuite des petit tests sur pleins de choses, pour voir où tu en es et ce que tu sais faire.

-Tu seras libre pour le reste de l'après-midi. Tu pourras rester avec qui tu veux, faire ce que tu veux, dans la Tour.

-J'aurais le droit de rester un peu seul, à un moment pour envoyer une lettre ?

-Euh... A qui ?

-Je suis obligé de vous le dire ? cracha Severus en redevenant froid d'un seul coup.

-Non Severus, je m'excuse. La question est venue par automatisme.

-Il faudra aussi que vous voyez avec Tony pour la décoration de vos chambres, intervint Pepper à l'adresse de Phil et des Lokison, pour couper court à toutes possibles disputes. Merci encore Natasha de m'avoir invitée pour la sortie, mais je dois y aller.

-C'est normal Pepper, tu viendras pour les prochaines sorties shopping ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Au revoir tout le monde.

-Bye Pepper."

Quelques minutes après le départ de Pepper, alors que tout le monde rangeait ses achats, Jarvis leur apprit que les hommes du SHIELD attendaient en bas de la Tour. Ils les autorisèrent à monter et se réunirent dans le salon.

Et le reste de la journée fut tranquille pour eux. Severus ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand il se regarda dans un miroir en sortant de la douche à la fin de ses tests, il eut un peu de mal à se reconnaître. Grâce à un shampoing que Tony avait travaillé dans la nuit, grâce à une mèche de cheveux qu'il lui avait pris pendant son sommeil, ses cheveux étaient légèrement moins gras. L'ingénieur lui avait assuré qu'à force de l'utiliser ils perdraient leur aspect graisseux et qu'il pourrait ensuite réutiliser un shampoing normal. L'opération pour redresser son nez était prévue pour dans une semaine, le temps de tout prévoir. Et pour son teint cireux, ils lui avaient assuré que beaucoup de temps passé au soleil arrangerait tout. Mais le changement qu'il trouvait le plus flagrant chez lui était ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus neutres, ils avaient désormais une faible lueur qui y brillait. Severus ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle ne disparaisse pas.

Severus retourna dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et observa la chaine présente autour de son cou et la pierre, un onyx, au bout. Quand son père la lui avait mise dans la main, il n'avait pas pu retenir un sourire, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui. C'était donc ça, ce qu'il avait senti que son père avait et qui lui revenait de droit, à Central Park. Cela ressemblait à un simple onyx brut, mais quand l'adolescent avait tenu un peu trop longtemps la pierre, elle avait chauffé légèrement et était devenue émeraude. Il avait même eu l'impression de distinguer certains de ses souvenirs dans la pierre. C'était probablement idiot, mais il se promit d'interroger son père quand il le rejoindrait, lui et Sleipnir, pour le reste de la journée.

Pour Steve et Tony, par contre, la journée fut une autre paire de manche. Quand Steve avait fini de lui dire la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et les événements des derniers jours, Tony avait fui son labo. Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer tout ça. Il s'était isolé le reste de la nuit, pour faire le point et avait évité Steve et Natasha la journée. Jusqu'à ce que l'espionne l'éjecte hors de la pièce avec le super soldat, il avait très bien réussi à ne pas se retrouver seul avec l'un des deux. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son labo sans attendre et surtout sans prêter attention au blond.

"Tony ! l'interpella encore Steve quand ils furent dans la pièce. Arrête de me fuir !

-Je ne te fuis pas. Dépêche toi, que l'on finisse vite, j'ai encore pleins de dossier à voir, ceux que Jarvis a mis de côté quand tu es venu me parler. Jarvis, pourrais-tu voir pour faire au moins une ébauche d'un programme pour Severus, adapté à tous nos emplois du temps, s'il te plait.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Que me reproches-tu ?

-Ce que je te reproche ? Mais rien. Absolument rien. Tu m'as évité téléphoniquement, je t'évite physiquement. Donnant, donnant.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas m'éviter pendant autant de semaines que je ne t'ai pas répondu au téléphone.

-Non, juste aussi longtemps que tu as fui les Avengers et la Tour.

-Je ne vous ai pas fuis. Je voulais juste retrouver des personnes que je connaissais, voir si certains étaient encore en vie.

-Je suis sûr que c'est chose faite. Alors comment notre icône nationale a-t-elle pris le fait que Peggy Carter se soit trouvée un autre cavalier que lui ? Mal ? Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Sharon se fera un plaisir de prendre sa place. Elle est sûrement encore en train de faire le pied de grue en bas.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, monsieur va maintenant faire semblant de ne pas être au courant que depuis qu'il a remis les pieds dans cette Tour, Sharon Carter débarque aux premières heures du jour à la Tour, qu'elle ne monte pas grâce à Jarvis qui lui interdit l'accès, dieu merci, et qu'elle attend toute la journée son cher Steve et ne repart qu'à des heures pas possibles, parce que Jarvis, encore une fois, mon sauveur, la met à la porte. Et que ce manège se reproduit tous les jours. Je te jure que je commence à chercher un moyen pour l'empêcher de rentrer.

-Sharon fait... Je te jure que je ne le savais pas !"

Tony renifla face au visage choqué qu'affichait le super soldat. Il bidouilla sur un de ses ordinateurs et montra les enregistrements des caméras du rez-de-chaussée et les images transmises en direct. Sharon était bien là, installée sur une chaise, juste devant l'ascenseur privé des Avengers. Steve la vit se lever, tenter, à plusieurs reprises, de trouver le code pour ouvrir les portes, mais l'accès lui étant toujours refusé, elle commença à s'énerver et à hurler qu'elle voulait le voir. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui choqua le plus le Captain.

"Laisse-moi monter ! Laisse-moi le voir ! Tu n'as pas le droit, Tony..., cria-t-elle."

A ce moment là, Tony s'empressa de couper le son, puis l'image de la caméra.

"Elle te connait? commença Steve, hésitant.

-Je suis célèbre, Steve. Évidemment qu'elle me connait."

Steve se repassa toute leur conversation dans sa tête et s'aperçut que Tony devait également connaitre Sharon pour l'avoir appelée à deux reprises par son prénom.

"Au point de t'appeler par ton prénom ? Mais si ce n'est que ça, alors comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses le sien ?

-Tu ne sembles pas être au courant, pourtant tu étais là la première fois, mais j'ai piraté les dossiers du SHIELD à plusieurs reprises. J'ai dû tomber plusieurs fois sur son dossier et c'est tout.

-Tu sais Tony, pour un génie, tu trouves de bien piètres excuses.

-Tu sembles juste oublier de qui je suis le fils. Donc avec quel sujet, il a fait de mon enfance un enfer. Mais comme je suis curieux et que j'aime bien tout savoir, je me suis renseigné sur ce que sont devenus ces personnes dont il parlait avec tant d'amour, alors que moi je n'avais toujours reçu que froideur et indifférence. Et je suis tombé sur le dossier de la nièce de ta chère Peggy, Sharon Carter, devenue agent du SHIELD. Alors je suis allé une fois, juste une fois à sa rencontre, alors que j'allais voir pour la première fois ta chère et tendre. Elle est encore plus hautaine et vantarde que moi. Voilà comment je la connais. Satisfait ?"

Steve n'était pas du tout convaincu, mais il préféra garder ses doutes pour lui. Comment Tony avait-il donc su pour la valse que lui devait Peggy, s'il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Il était sûr que ce ne serait pas la première information que donnerait Peggy à une personne qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois, peu importait qu'il soit le fils d'Howard. Et Tony avait mentionné le fait qu'elle s'était trouvée un autre cavalier. S'était-elle mariée ?

Les yeux durs et froids de Tony ne le quittaient pas, le rendant mal à l'aise. Quand Jarvis prévint son créateur de la finalisation de l'emploi du temps de Severus, l'interpellé se retourna pour vérifier le travail de l'IA. Steve souffla discrètement de soulagement de ne plus sentir ce regard sur lui. Décidé à laisser l'ingénieur se calmer, il sortit de la pièce. Tony ne se retourna pas et fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre partir se plongeant avec Jarvis dans le programme pour Severus ainsi que ses dossiers, pour essayer de se calmer. Steve, de son côté, bien décidé à régler doucement mais sûrement tous les problèmes présents autour de lui, se dirigea vers leur ascenseur privé et descendit au rez-de-chaussé, bien décidé à faire partir définitivement Sharon de la Tour et si possible peut-être de sa vie... et à changer de numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle arrête de l'appeler tous les quarts d'heures.

Mais à peine fut-il arrivé face à Sharon, qu'elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les yeux, Steve s'en doutait, bien qu'il espérait qu'il soit occupé à autre chose, de Tony. Il avait raison, et ce dernier se détourna, les larmes aux yeux de l'écran qu'il demanda à Jarvis d'éteindre.

"Cela commence mal, pensa-t-il en tentant de faire lâcher la sangsue accrochée à lui."

"Steve, je savais que tu finirais par descendre me voir. Je me doutais bien que tu m'attendais en haut depuis ton retour, mais Tony m'empêchait de te rejoindre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai bien par trouver un moyen de craquer le système pour que tu ne sois plus retenu dans cette Tour sans pouvoir me voir. Et je te réserve une petite surprise, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer pouvoir le revoir...

-Carter, la coupa Steve, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ben, je suis venue te voir, bien sûr. Passer du temps avec toi, vivre même quand les autres arrêteront de te retenir cloitrer dans cette Tour. C'est ce que font tous les couples après tout.

-Couple ? Comment ça "couple" ? Nous ne sommes pas un couple agent Carter."

Steve insista bien sur le mot "agent" pour montrer que cela n'avait jamais été personnel entre eux.

-Mais enfin Steve, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Cela doit encore être tes coéquipiers Avengers. J'ai su qu'ils étaient méchants et durs avec toi, à partir du moment où j'ai entendu la façon dont Romanoff te parlait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, grâce à la personne avec laquelle j'ai pris contact et moi, tu vas retrouver ta liberté et redevenir le petit gars de Brooklyn que tu étais.

-Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne, Carter. Je suis ici de mon plein gré. Je ne vous ai jamais attendus, je ne savais même pas que vous faisiez le pied de grue ici, avant que l'un de mes coéquipiers ne me le dise. Par ailleurs, mes coéquipiers sont en réalité mes amis et vous et moi n'avons jamais été un couple. Je suis même bien mieux ici que dans l'immeuble où vous étiez ma voisine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi dur avec qui que ce soit, mais vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler, vous gênez tout le monde à rester ici, à bloquer le passage et vous êtes insultante envers mes amis. De plus vous vous imaginez des histoires sans aucun motif. Vous m'énervez vraiment agent Carter. Cherchez plutôt un moyen de vous rendre utile, plutôt que de passer toute votre journée ici à ne rien faire."

Sur ces paroles, il se détourna d'elle. Il savait qu'il avait été trop dur, mais ses manières avaient fini par lui faire atteindre ses limites de tolérance. Il rejoignit la salle de sport pour se défouler un bon coup et se décharger un maximum de la colère que la voix de Sharon Carter avait fait monter en lui, mais une part de lui était quand même soulagée que ce problème soit réglé.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que, pleine de colère, Sharon avait quitté la Tour, avait sorti son portable et avait envoyé un unique message:

"Trouve-la."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18

Alors que Severus passait tranquillement le reste de sa journée avec avec sa famille et les différents Avengers à apprendre à faire plus connaissance et à profiter de ses derniers instants de repos avant d'entamer son entrainement, Regulus et Lily avait tranquillement terminer leur année

Mais Regulus se sentait quand même stressé. Il sentait, depuis plusieurs semaines, le regard de son frère pesé sur sa nuque. Il avait envi d'aller le confronter, lui hurler de détourner le regard, mais il avait tellement peur d'affronter le dégout qui sera évidemment présent dans son regard, qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il craignait donc le déroulement des vacances à la maison. Sachant qu'il devrait déjouer la surveillance de ses parents et de son frère, pour fouiller la chambre de ce dernier, pour trouver un moyen d'obtenir des miroirs à double sens. En plus ne pas savoir, dans les détails, comment Severus allé, l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait. C'est donc avec des nœuds dans la gorge et dans l'estomac que le Sepentard monta dans le Poudlard express.

Lily, de sont côté, s'inquiétait également pour Severus, mais était soulager de revoir ses parents et même sa sœur et de s'éloigner de Potter et ses acolytes. Mais alors qu'elle allait monter dans le train et rejoindre ses amies dans un compartiment, elle sentit un poids s'installer sur ses épaules et des plumes lui caresser la joue. Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant, sur son épaule, Escape tendant la patte où une lettre était accrochée. Severus leurs avait de nouveau écrit.

"Tu veux bien attendre qu'on lui écrive une réponse avant de repartir ? demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau, qui se blotti contre son cou pour signifier son accord."

Elle se dépêcha de trouver ses amies et les prévint qu'elle partait vers l'avant du train pour pouvoir faire sa ronde de préfète tranquillement dés que celui-ci démarrerait. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche du plus jeune des Black. Elle savait qu'il devait être seul dans un compartiment à l'avant, car Severus lui avait expliqué que c'était le seul moment où les autres Serpentard les laissaient tranquilles et que les Maraudeurs s'installaient toujours dans le derniers wagon. Quand elle le trouva, elle s'assit en face de lui. Il la fixa durement. Il avait envi d'être seul. Pour seule explication, elle montra Escape et la lettre. Elle ouvrit cette dernière et se mit à la lire à voix haute.

Lily, Regulus,

J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire. J'ai découvert tellement sur ma famille et sur mes origines. Je ne vous dis rien dans cette lettre, j'ai envie de découvrir vos réactions. Lily, je peux d'ailleurs te rassurer, je pourrais venir pour août. Je demanderai à ce que vous puissiez venir à la Tour pour un mois lors des prochaines grandes vacances, mais j'aimerai d'abord en parler avec vous pour trouver une excuse pour vos familles. Je ne sais pas si je viendrai seul ou pas par contre, Lily. J'aimerai tellement que l'on puisse passer nos vacances à trois.

Cela me fait penser que je peux vous rassurer. Je ferai ma sixième année avec vous à Poudlard.

Je me suis observé dans le miroir il y a pas cinq minutes et je vous jure que j'ai eus du mal à me reconnaitre. En plus, les Avengers ont décidé de m'entrainer sur tous les domaines. Je commence demain. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place. Il ne manque plus que vous deux, pour que tout soit parfait.

Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous réussi à vous entendre un temps soit peu ou lisez-vous les lettres séparément ? Répondez-moi vite, ne pas avoir eut de réponse à ma dernière lettre m'inquiète. Tout va bien ?

Severus

Les deux adolescent se sourirent. Ils restèrent quelques instant silencieux, regardant le paysage défilé. Ils n'avaient même pas réalisé que le train avait commencé le voyage vers King Cross.

"Je pense que l'on s'en sort plutôt bien pour ce qui est d'avoir fait la paix.

-Tu as raison. Et on aurait put lui écrire une réponse si Escape avait attendu. Pas vrai la miss ? questionna Lily en se tourna vers la chouette en question, qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. C'est ça, boude."

Lily sortit une plume et un parchemin et ils discutèrent de quoi répondre à leur ami. Après maints débats, ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord et commencèrent à écrire. Ils se relurent ensuite pour être sûr.

"Donc, cela donne."

Severus,

Nous aurions pu répondre à ta lettre si ta chère Escape avait attendu que nous lui donnions une réponse.

Nous avons réussi, pas forcément à nous entendre pour le moment, mais du moins à trouver des terrains d'ententes. Toi et les Avengers. Tu avait raison Régulus est complétement fasciné par eux, comme nous. Nous avons hâte de connaitre tes impressions sur eux.

Tu nous as beaucoup intrigué en parlant de révélations qui t'on étaient faites. Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de faire quelques hypothèses, certaines complétement loufoques. Nous aussi, nous avons certaines choses à te révéler et à te raconter, mais nous préférons te les dire de vive voix pour ne pas faire une lettre trop longue et également pour voir ta réaction.

Je t'attend donc pour le trente-et-un juillet ou le premier août. Cela me fais plaisir de savoir que tu peux quand même venir.

Tes amis,

Lily et Regulus

Ils cachetèrent l'enveloppe et laissèrent Escape repartir avec leur lettre. Ils discutèrent encore, pendant quelques minutes sur leurs hypothèses, les miroirs et un moyen de se voir pendant les vacances, pour faire une surprise à leur ami. Lily finit par se lever.

"Bon, je vais te laisser. J'ai dis à mes amies que je faisais ma ronde de préfète et je ferais bien de vraiment la faire pour être tranquille."

Elle se tut, hésitante, puis murmura:

"Bonnes vacances Regulus."

Il se tourna vers elle, surprit, s'étant attendu à ce qu'elle reparte sans rien ajouté. Il finit quand même par répondre, tout aussi bas qu'elle:

"Bonnes vacances... Lily."

Alors qu'ils se quittaient sur ces dernières paroles, celles du côtés des Maraudeurs étaient prononcés d'un ton plus élevé et colérique. En effet, alors que James était parti à la recherche de Lily pour tenter de la convaincre une dernière fois de l'année de sortir avec lui et Peter étant lui seul savait où, Remus et Sirius débattait encore une fois sur ce que leur ancien ami leur avait fait. Sirius pensait que Peter été également dans le coup, Remus n'en croyait rien et il devait en plus retenir l'ainé des Black de se ruer sur les deux Maraudeurs en question pour leurs faire tout avouer.

"Cela ne servira à rien d'agir comme ça. Tu constates ce que James nous a fait et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre et je n'ai pas trop envi de le savoir.

-Mais enfin, Remus réagit, au nom de Merlin ! J'ai l'impression que notre situation t'indiffère.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je me dis juste que James ne doit pas avoir apprit ce sort tout seul et que tant que je ne saurais pas qui l'aide, je ne prendrais pas de risque. Il faut en savoir plus, le faire parler sans qu'ils en s'en rendent compte. Et si Peter est dans le coup, comme tu le penses, il serait plus simple de commencer par lui.

-Tu veux que l'on agisse comme des Serpentard, quoi.

-Pourquoi pas, si cela peut nous libéré de ce sort que nous a lancé James. Mais cela ne sera pas simple, toi et moi ne sommes pas des Serpentard dans l'âme.

-Mais j'en connais un qui pourrait nous aider, lui répondit Sirius après quelques secondes de réflexion."

Sans attendre que Remus réalise le sens de sa dernière phrase, il quitta le compartiment. C'était sa chance. Celle de se rapprocher de nouveau de son petit frère. Regulus, en bon serpent, ne résisterait pas à la tentation que deux Maraudeurs aient une dette envers lui. Quitte à ce que personne ne le sache.

Il remonta donc tout le train, cherchant son frère, du regard, dans chaque compartiment. Il finit par le trouver, seul. Il se dépêcha de rentrer, avant d'être vu et prit bien soin d'abaisser le rideau sur la vitre de la porte.

Regulus releva la tête du livre dans lequel il s'était plongé au départ de Lily. Il sauta sur ses pieds, surprit et furieux, en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de le rejoindre.

"TOI !

-Oui, moi, petit-frère.

-Je ne suis plus ton frère depuis ta rentrée à Poudlard. Tu m'as rejeté en revenant et tu clamais dans toute la maison que Potter était ton nouveau nouveau frère et qu'il était devenu le seul.

-Je sais j'ai fais une grosse connerie, mais...

-... Mais je ne veux rien entendre. Tu t'en vas.

-Écoute moi...

-Non.

-S'il te plait, Reg.

-Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Dehors.

-Mais...

-DEHORS ! cria-t-il de rage en tentant de pousser Sirius vers la porte.

-J'ai besoin de toi, se précipita de dire ce dernier.

-Hein ? Toi, besoin de moi ? Le grand Sirius Black a besoin d'un "minable lèche-botte de ses parents et futur mangemort", pour reprendre tes mots ? tu te moques de moi ?! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande donc à ton "merveilleux frère de cœur", ton fichu Potter et laisse moi tranquille.

-Remus et moi aurons une dette envers toi, si tu nous aides."

Cette phrase figea pendant un instant Regulus et une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans son regard. Mais il réalisa ensuite que l'aider, reviendrait à passer du temps avec lui, donc se ré-attacher, et par conséquent souffrir quand il l'abandonnerait à nouveau. Il releva donc lentement la tête vers celui qu'il considérait encore, bien malgré lui, comme son grand-frère.

"Tu as fais une croix sur moi, il est temps que je fasse une croix sur toi. Je ne t'aiderai pas."

Il réussi enfin à l'éjecter de son compartiment. Il referma brusquement la porte et resta un moment contre celle-ci pour s'assurer que Sirius ne n'essayerait pas de la rouvrir avant de souffler et de se laisser lentement glisser au sol en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

"Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je te convaincrai de m'aider petit-frère. Puis je changerai. Pour mériter l'amour et l'admiration que tu avais pour moi. Je regagnerai une place dans ton cœur. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je te protégerai. De nos parents ou de quiconque te voulant du mal. Tu seras libre de tes choix, d'être qui tu veux, d'avoir la vie et le travail que tu souhaites, je t'en fais le serment, se murmura-t-il, la tête collée contre la vitre en serrant son collier."

Il se redressa brusquement en voyant Lily arriver. Elle le regarda suspicieusement en constatant devant la porte de quel compartiment il se trouvait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ?

-Et toi Evans ? Tu as réussi à échapper à la sérénade de James ?"

Il ne voulait pas changer son comportement avec Lily. Du moins, pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas réconcilié avec son frère. Il fut surprit de voir son interlocutrice écarquiller les yeux.

"Potter ? Mais de quoi tu parles Black ? La seule fois où j'ai croisé Potter de la journée, c'était avant de monter dans le train et il ne m'a pas remarqué, pas que je m'en plaigne. Et je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois depuis."

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'écarquiller les yeux. James leur avait pourtant bien dit qu'il... Pourquoi maintenant cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il leur ait menti ? Mais s'il n'était pas parti parler à Lily, qu'était-il allé faire ? Où était-il ?

Sirius se précipita à son compartiment pour prévenir Remus, sans écouter la préfète qui lui lança pleins d'insultes quand il la bouscula. Mais quand il poussa la porte, essoufflé, il eut la malchance de trouvé James et Peter installés sur les sièges. Le premier avait un sourire fier et il ne quittait pas des yeux le second, qui paraissait, pour sa part, extrêmement mal à l'aise... et légèrement terrifié. Sirius tenta de paraitre le plus normal possible. Il charia James sur le soit disant nouveau refus de Lily d'être sortie avec lui et Peter sur une possible petite-amie, mais le regard qu'il lança à Remus ne trompa pas ce dernier, qui comprit que son ami avait des choses importantes à lui dire. Il hocha juste doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit et les Maraudeurs redonnèrent l'illusion qu'ils étaient encore une bande d'amis soudés.

Quand le train arriva à King Cross, Remus murmura à Sirius qu'il le contacterait via leurs miroirs à double sens avant de rejoindre sa mère. L'animagus chien parcourra le quai à la recherche de ses parents. Il les aperçut, avec Regulus déjà à leurs côtés, près de la barrière. Il salua vaguement James et Peter puis s'approcha de sa "famille". L'accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux, mais venant de ses parents, il n'attendait vraiment plus aucune affection. Il regagnèrent le Square Grimmaurd dans un silence pesant. A peine eut-il franchi la porte, qu'il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, chercher un ou plusieurs moyens de se rapprocher de son frère et de refuser l'invitation de passer une partie des vacances avec eux, des Potter, sans offenser les les parents de James ou d'éveiller les soupçons de celui-ci. Après qu'il eut envoyé une lettre aux Potter avec une excuse bidon, il attrapa son miroir à double sens et contacta Remus. Pour les Black et le reste des Maraudeurs ce fut une fin de journée calme.

Pour Lily, par contre, la reste de la journée fut plutôt mouvementé. Cela avait commencé avec ses parents qui, à peine les avait-elle rejoint sur le quai, qu'ils s'étaient rués sur elle en demandant où était Severus. Elle leur avait répondu qu'il avait quitté l'école il y avait plusieurs semaines, ce qui sembla les inquiétés davantage. Ils se dépêchèrent de la ramener à la maison, où ils lui expliquèrent que plusieurs personnes avaient fait du porte à porte ces dernières semaines pour poser des questions sur les Rogue, après que leur maison ait brulé et qu'un corps complétement carbonisé, dont la police avait refusé de transmettre, aux habitants du quartier, l'identité, avait été retrouvé à l'intérieur. Lily savait que ce n'était pas Severus, mais ce qui l'inquiéta, c'est que son ami n'avait pas mentionné, dans ses lettres, une information pareil. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Etait-il seulement au courant ? Comment l'incendie s'était-il déclenché ? Et qui étaient ces personnes qui s'intéresser soudain à la famille de son ami ?

Quand elle posa ces deux dernières questions à ses parents, ils lui répondirent qu'ils n'en savaient rien et que la police refusée de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut donc décidé à obtenir des réponses à ses questions et à préparé l'arrivée de Severus pour août, qu'elle se prépara à rassurer ses parents sur le fait que ce n'était pas Severus dans la maison, installer une chambre pour lui et à questionner la police sur l'incendie et ces mystérieuses personnes la prochaine fois qu'ils viendraient. Les vacances s'annonçaient riches en surprises et en émotions.

Pendant ce temps, à des milliers de kilomètres, Jane Foster passait enfin la porte de son appartement. Et elle était soulageait.

Elle était partie en Amérique, pour dire à Thor, dont elle avait apprit la présence à la Tour Avengers, qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de continuer leur relation. Elle culpabilisait de lui faire de la peine comme ça, mais elle ne supportait plus de ne pas beaucoup le voir et qu'à chaque fois, il partait et revenait sans la prévenir.

Un poids s'était pourtant ôter de ses épaules, quand il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et que de toute manière, il se doutait qu'entre eux, cela ne pourrait pas durer. Après tout, elle était humaine et lui un dieu. Les espérances de vies n'étaient absolument pas compatibles.

Elle venait donc de passer la porte de chez elle, était redevenue célibataire et allait pouvoir reprendre tranquillement ses différentes recherches laissaient en attente avec sa rencontre avec Thor.

Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que le SHIELD avait récupéré tout le fruit de ses recherches sur Thor et Yggdrasil. Cela la mit dans une rage folle. D'accord, elle n'était plus en couple avec le prince Asgardien, mais de là à lui saisir, sans lui demander ou l'avertir, plus de quinze ans de recherches. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. En plus, maintenant que le monde savait pour l'existence de l'organisation et que toutes leurs informations avaient été éparpillées sur le net, ses recherches devaient maintenant s'y trouver également. Donc n'importe qui pouvaient les voir et se les approprier. Des années de recherches et d'espoir de recevoir enfin une récompense d'astrophysique, parties en fumée. Il lui avaient même prit l'ébauche de mini Bifrost qu'elle avait commencé à fabriqué.

Mais sa colère s'envola bien vite quand elle reçu plus tard dans la soirée, un appelle de plusieurs physicien. Tous la félicité pour ses recherches qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le net et lui apprirent qu'elle recevraient un Prix Nobel pour ça. Elle positiva donc, et se dit que ce serait eux qui aurait des problèmes avec son mini Bifrost non terminé.

Dans sa cachette, Nick Fury pensait lui aussi qu'il allaient droit dans les ennuis en constatant que toutes les armes du SHIELD et d'Hydra avaient disparus de leurs différents entrepôts. Même les armes dont il venait de découvrir l'existence. Oui, ils allaient avoir de très très gros problèmes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19

Une ombre se déplaçait le plus discrètement possible dans les rues de Little Hangleton. Elle devait rejoindre le manoir surplombant le village sans se faire voir. Elle atteint enfin les grilles de la demeure, qu'elle escalada. Une fois à l'intérieur de ce qui fut le manoir des Jedusor, elle gagna le plus tranquillement du monde le salon. Là, un homme l'attendait, assit dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée dont le feu faisait scintiller ses yeux carmin. L'homme se retourna en entendant la porte et sourit en découvrant l'identité de son invité.

L'ombre abaissa la capuche de sa cape, révélant des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux marron cachés derrière des lunettes et un visage fier, presque hautain.

James Potter et Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, se faisait face.

"Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais recruter, par je ne sais quel moyen, ce lèche-botte de Peter.

-Bonjour à toi aussi James, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

-Oui, bonjour. Alors ?

-Pour te répondre, j'ai préféré attendre de t'avoir en face de moi, pour t'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. Ainsi tu auras un messager pour parler aux Serpentards, et une couverture pour quand tu partiras sur un coup de tête à la recherche d'une autre des reliques de la Mort.

-En parlant de ça, Dumbledore a retrouvé la pierre et... Je crains que l'on ait un problème.

-Que veux-tu dire ?"

James sortit la bague de sa poche et la montra au mage noir. Celui-ci sauta hors de son siège en reconnaissant l'objet.

"Mais c'est...

-... un de tes horcruxes. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

-... Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Il faut que je m'informe pour savoir si je ne peux pas transférer un morceau d'âme d'un objet à un autre. Si je trouve quelque chose, je te le dirai."

James acquiesça. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux. Puis James reprit la parole.

"Tu crois que cela va marcher ?

-Oui, répondit sans hésité Tom. Une fois que nous aurons prit le contrôle de l'Angleterre, puis du monde, et que nous aurons réunis les reliques que la Mort offrit à nos ancêtres les Peverell, alors, nous serons dignes de réclamer leur fortune et leur héritage.

-Tout ce qui a appartenu aux Peverell, que ce soit les objets, les propriétés, l'argent ou la magie, nous revient. C'est notre héritage, murmura pour lui même James. Hors en ce moment, ce sont toutes ces familles sang-purs ou même certains moldus qui le possède. Nous sommes leurs descendants direct, c'est donc à nous, que tout cela devrait appartenir, aujourd'hui. Rien que le fait de voir Dumbledore se pavaner avec la baguette de sureau à la main me met dans une rage folle. Je te promet que si jamais j'ai une occasion de la lui prendre, je le ferais. Il pensait pouvoir me faire croire qu'il cherchait la baguette, pour pouvoir la garder.

-C'est la baguette la plus puissante qui existe. Elle doit sûrement lui permettre de garder toutes les créatures de sa collection sous contrôle.

-Peut-être. Mais cela ne change rien."

Il resta quelques instants muet, cherchant à comment aborder la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le directeur.

"D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il m'avait demandé de séparer les Gryffondor et les Serpentard encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Oui, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, il t'a demandé ça, d'ailleurs.

-On verra plus tard. Il faut que tu vois la conversation que l'on a eut et les événements qui se sont produits après les BUSE de défense. Il faut absolument que tu voit en quoi s'est transformé un de tes Serpentard et la réaction du vieux fou."

Voldemort s'apprêtait donc à utiliser la legilimancie sur son cousin, quand celui-ci lui tendit une fiole.

"Tu me fais trop mal, quand tu utilises la legilimancie, alors j'ai copié mes souvenirs."

Le mage noir, bien que surprit, même s'il n'en montra rien, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il fait venir sa pensine et ils plongèrent dans les souvenirs de James.

Tom fut fasciné par la métamorphose de Rogue, mais il fut tout aussi intrigué que son cousin sur la réaction du directeur. James, lui, repensait à cette conversation en même temps qu'il la voyait dans la pensine.

Flash back

James, après s'être assuré de ne pas être suivi par l'un des maraudeurs et de n'être surpris par personne, rejoignit le bureau du Directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe et toqua à la porte. Il était sûr de faire le bon choix. Oui, c'était pour le plus grand bien. Il se devait de détruire tous les êtres inférieurs aux sorciers: moldus, sang-mêlé, créatures magiques. Aucun n'avait le droit de vivre. La seule qu'il pourrait peut-être épargner, était Evans, elle était la seule à avoir assez de magie pour lui procurer un héritier digne de lui.

"Entrez, l'invita la voix du directeur à travers le chambranle de la porte.

-Monsieur le directeur.

-Ah, mon cher James. Justement, je vous attendais. Alors vous vouliez me parler des événements qui ont eu lieu après les B.U.S.E de défense ?

-Oui, monsieur. Mais avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé en échange ?"

Le vieux fou sourit et sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une bague sertie d'une pierre. James prit le bijou et examina la pierre, sur chacune de ses faces un triangle coupé en deux avec en son centre un cercle. La pierre de résurrection, enfin.

"Nous avions commencé à nous en prendre à Severus Rogue, encore. A l'humilier, le frapper. Je m'étais assuré qu'Evans était à proximité avant de le pousser à bout, pour qu'il la traite de "sang de bourbe" et qu'ils ne soient plus amis, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, pour raffermir les préjugés envers les serpentard et les isolés encore plus.

-Bien. L'a-t-il fait ?

-Je crains que non monsieur. Au moment où il allait enfin sortir l'insulte, il a dévoilé son vrai visage. Celui d'un monstre.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est devenu bleu, littéralement, et des lignes rouges hideuses se sont formées sur lui. Ces dernières se sont d'ailleurs mises à saigner. Et il a libéré une quantité de magie incroyable. Mais pas la même magie que nous trouvons chez n'importe quel sorcier, non, c'était de la magie pure monsieur.

-Voilà qui est fascinant."

Ses yeux pétillaient d'intérêt et ils y avaient une lueur dans ceux-ci que James qualifia d'effrayante. Encore plus effrayants que les yeux rouges de Rogue. Mais le directeur ne semblait, par contre, pas surprit du changement physique d'un de ses élèves. Il paraissait même satisfait. Il ferait des recherches sur la chose qu'était devenu Rogue, tiens. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le vieux glucosé.

"Tu sembles avoir la tête ailleurs. Il y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?"

James repensa, donc, à son projet de devenir le maître de la Mort. Il voulait faire s'incliner devant lui toutes les autres familles de Sang-Pur – devant lui et devant son cher cousin, Tom, derniers descendants des Peverell. Il souhaitait s'emparer de toutes leurs richesses qui leur revenaient de droit et enfin, devenir le ministre de magie, diriger le Magenmagot, être à la tête de l'Angleterre tout simplement, alors que Tom deviendrait le dirigeant du monde. Il se remémora également ses intentions de détruire les créatures magiques, les moldus et les sang-mêlé, qui leur volaient la magie. Non, Dumbledore voulait juste une petite collection de spécimens rare, il n'avait donc pas besoin de savoir.

"Non monsieur. Il n'y a rien. Je vous préviendrai si j'ai à nouveau besoin de vos services ou si je découvre un spécimen assez intéressant pour vous."

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte avant de faire demi-tour.

"Notre accord comme quoi je me sers de Lupin comme appât pour capturer plusieurs créatures magiques, tient toujours ?

-Oui, à condition bien sûr que vous me le rendiez à la fin et que j'obtienne un être de chaque espèce comme convenu.

-Évidemment. Bonne nuit monsieur."

James quitta pour de bon le bureau du directeur, plus satisfait que jamais. Tom recrutait des alliés, Dumbledore ne ferait rien, tant qu'ils l'aideraient à agrandir sa petite collection, Lupin serait un appât parfait avant d'être mis enfin dans une cage et de rejoindre les autres pièces de Dumbledore. Et Black... rejoindrait très vite le loup chez le vieux glucosé. Un Black courageux et un loup garou au cœur pur, qui aurait pu le croire. Un véritable trésor. Rogue les rejoindrait bientôt, il se le jurait, et personne ne pourrait les arrêter.

Oui. Rien. Il serait digne d'être un descendants des Peverell et entrerait, comme eux, dans la légende des plus grands sorciers. Il était un Peverell et se se montrerait digne d'eux.

Flash back

"James. James... JAMES !

-Quoi ?

-Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?"

L'adolescent ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient sortis de la pensine.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'ai demandé pourquoi Dumbledore t'avait demandé de marquer davantage l'écart entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que cela lui rapporte ?

-Une couverture m'a-t-il dit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avec toi qui prend de plus en plus de pouvoir, en séparant les maisons, il t'offre des partisans. Tu auras juste à déclaré ta haine envers une maison ou des personnes en particulier et tout ceux qui seront d'accord avec toi, rejoindront tes rangs.

-Oui, mais cela ne lui sert à rien. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est sa collection... Oh, mais c'est bien sûr. En s'opposant à moi publiquement, il s'affichera en sauveur du monde sorcier...

-Il s'attire ainsi la sympathie de beaucoup de monde, influents ou pas. Et, comme ça, si quelqu'un découvre sa collection et en parle, il pourra faire croire qu'il tente, soit de soigner des créatures auxquels tu t'es attaqué, pour les créatures inoffensives, soit qu'il a capturé certaines qui t'avaient rejoints.

-Et pour tout les objets magiques, il pourra faire croire qu'il a réussi à me les prendre... Il va falloir que l'on établisse un moyen de retourner son mensonge contre lui, si jamais l'accord tombe à l'eau.

-Pourquoi veux-tu utiliser Lupin comme appât pour créature magique d'ailleurs ? c'est idiot.

-Non. Les vampires, étant les ennemis naturels des loups-garous, quand ils sentent le sang de l'un d'eux, ils ont deux réactions possibles. Celle de partir dans la direction opposée, soit de foncer. Avec un loup, on aura du sang à volonté. On pourra donc l'utiliser les vampires, peut importe la façon dont ils réagiront.

-Mais cela ne nous sera utile que face aux vampires ?

-Non, les loups sont connus pour être dangereux, sauvages, même sous forme humaine. Or, Lupin a ce que tu m'as rapporté, est tout le contraire.

-Oui, outre Peter, j'ai rarement vu une personne ayant une aussi faible personnalité que Lupin. Il est nul pour garder son statue de créature secret, il est prêt à se plier aux moindre caprices des amis qu'il se fait, pour ne pas qu'ils l'abandonnent.

-Justement, les autres créatures penseront que c'est nous qui l'avons rendus ainsi. Donc en réalisant que nous arrivons à faire plier face à nous, même des créatures aussi indomptables que les loups-garous, soit ils rejoindront nos rangs, soit ils quitteront le pays ou se feront oubliés et ne t'enteront pas de nous arrêter.

-Il faudra juste que nous arrivons à capturer aux moins une créatures de chaque espèce, pour respecter l'accord avec Dumbledore.

-Nous attraperons le plus faible et puis c'est tout."

Les deux cousins se sourirent. James resta encore quelques minutes avec Tom, mais fini par le laisser, avant que ses parents ne s'aperçoivent de son départ.

Une semaine, précisément. Une semaine, sept jours, cent soixante-huit heures. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu avant de découvir enfin ce que cherchait, avec acharnement, son frère dans sa chambre.

Cela avait commencé le lendemain de leur retour au Square Grimmaurd. Ses parents l'avaient convoqués dans le bureau de son père, et plongé dans ses pensées, encore tournées vers Regulus, il avait oublié de bloquer sa porte, comme il le faisait habituellement. En revenant, quelques minutes plus tard, ayant décidé de faire profil bas auprès de ses parents durant ces deux mois, il avait évité la dispute, il avait aperçu son frère fermer brusquement la porte de sa chambre, et celle de la sienne, entrouverte. Il avait parcouru sa chambre en long, en large et en travers, il avait même été prêt à la retourner entièrement, mais il savait que cela ne lui permettrait pas de savoir ce que Regulus cherchait.

Il avait donc décidé de trier sa chambre. Oui, lui, le bordélique de Gryffondor, avec James, allait trier sa chambre. Au moins il ferrait l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait, et il rangerait tout d'une certaine manière. Ainsi, quand son frère reviendrait fouillé, parce qu'il le ferrait s'il en avait les moyens, et il les lui donnerait, il remarquerait tout de suite ce à quoi son frère avait touché.

Et malgré ça, il lui avait fallu une semaine pour découvrir que ce qui intérrésser son frère. Les miroirs à double sens. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, que outre découvrir ce que voulait son frère, il avait été occupé. Oui, occupé à étudier. Par miracle, en montrant patte blanche auprès de ses parents, il avait récupéré l'accès à une petite partie de la bibliothèque familiale. Il avait perdu le droit d'y aller quand il avait commencé à se disputer avec ses parents. Jusque là, cela ne l'avait pas géné outre mesure, mais maintenant il se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être découvrir ce que James leur avait fait, à lui et Remus, dans un de ces livres et ainsi, un moyen de se défaire de ça.

De ce côté là, cela n'avancait pas vraiment, mais avec Regulus, oui. Avec cette information en poche, il avait décidé de passer un marché avec son petit frère. Le ou les miroirs à double sens, contre son aide face à James. Regulus n'aurait pas le choix.

C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs semaines, il s'était finalement décidé à réaborder le serpentard. Il le trouva, par chance, dans la bibliothèque. Il choisit de l'approcher en douceur. Il prit plusieurs livres qu'il avait repéré lors de son précédent passage et où il espérait trouvé de quoi l'aider. Il s'assit face à son cadet, sous les yeux suspicieux de celui-ci. Après plusieurs minutes à l'observer, le plus jeune retourna finalement à son livre, qui était l'un de ceux qu'il lui lisait le plus souvent quand ils étaient petits, remarqua Sirius.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi comme ça. Sans parler. Sirius voulait d'abord réhabituer son frère à sa présence, sans qu'il craingne de recevoir un sort ou des insultes. Il voulait qu'il ne le voit plus comme quelqu'un d'hostile. Et cela dura pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils passaient leurs journées, assis dans la bibliothèque, sans se parler.

Et un après-midi, Sirius posa la fiche de commande de miroirs à double sens, qui lui restait, devant Regulus. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce que tu cherchais tant à trouver dans ma chambre.

-Je ne...

-Si, je sais que tu es entré dans ma chambre. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que ce soit pour toi, que tu y es entré, et pas à la demande de nos parents.

-Donc, même si j'étais entré dans ta chambre. Comment pourrais-tu être sûr que ce soit ça que je cherchais ?

-Quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre, après la dernière fois que tu l'as fouillé, tu avais tout remis en place. Après tout, un bon serpentard ne se fait pas prendre si facilement. La seule chose que tu n'as pas eus le temps de remettre correctement, c'est ce que tu regardais, donc cherchais. Mes fiches sur les miroirs à double sens.

-Et ?... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tout ce que tu dis était vrai ?

-Je te dirais que je serais prêt à commander le ou les miroirs pour toi, pour te couvrir face aux parents, à condition que tu m'aides.

-Alors, c'est une chance pour moi, que rien ne soit vrai. Cela m'évite de devoir t'aider."

Il referma brusquement son livre et se leva pour partir, mais Sirius le retint.

"Je sais que tu as besoin de miroirs Regulus. Je ne sais pas combien, ni pourquoi. Et je m'en fiche un peu, ce sont tes affaires pas les miennes. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide."

Voyant que son cadet ne comptait pas lui répondre, il lui mit la fiche de commande dans les mains.

"Je te laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Après tout, j'ai beaucoup de tord envers toi et cela serait normal que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider. Peut importe ta réponse pour moi, si tu veux ces miroirs, tu me rendras le bon complété, je l'enverrais. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus petit frère."

Et avant que Regulus réagisse, le Gryffondor l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la bibliothèque. Regulus resta un long moment figé, les paroles de Sirius tournant en boucles dans sa tête, à essayer de réprimer la vague d'espoir de retrouver son grand-frère qui menaçait de le submerger.

Voilà, une partie des motivations de James révélées. Et le rapprochement entre les deux frères commence.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20

Le mois passa et Severus apprit à connaitre son père, son frère et les Avengers. Il avait également un peu parlé de Lily et de sa vie en dehors de l'école, mais c'était tout. Il n'avait raconté que le strict minimum. Il avait rattrapé tout son retard sur le cursus scolaire normal et était même désormais en avance, grâce à Tony et Bruce. Son père et sa mère lui apprenaient à contrôler son nouveau potentiel magique. Mais il avait encore énormément de mal. Sa magie n'arrêtait pas de sortir brusquement, avec beaucoup de puissance, et il n'arrivait pas à la retenir. Cela semblait inquiéter ses parents. Son entrainements physique, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Natasha, Clint, Steve et Phil, tout les jours, le faisaient courir, courir, courir encore. Et le week end, pour changer un peu, il le faisait encore courir. Avec ça, il était sûr d'au moins une chose. Il ne pourrait pas affronter qui que ce soit au corps à corps, mais il n'aurait aucun mal à prendre la poudre d'escampette et à semer son adversaire.

Tony s'était fait un point d'honneur de lui faire découvrir, autant qu'à Steve, les classiques cinématographiques et musicales. Et il aimait énormément ces moments là. Sleipnir avait presque récupéré suffisament de force pour pouvoir aller récupérer Fenrir. Des satellites cherchaient en permanence Jormungandr dans les océans. Son opération pour son nez s'était très bien passée. Il était à présent droit. Et sa peau et ses cheveux avait retrouvé leur couleur, pour l'un, et perdu leur graisseur, pour l'autre. Bref, pour Severus, tout aller bien.

Mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. Il y avait la tension et le semblant d'indifférence entre Steve et Tony. Et il y avait la relation entre son père et Thor. Ou plutôt, l'absence de relation. Thor évitait comme la peste, son père et toute personne étant proche de lui, donc sa mère, son frère et lui. Bien que son cher paternel ne le montra pas ouvertement, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner que cela le blessé. Mais ne les connaissant pas depuis longtemps, il préférait ne pas intervenir. De toute manière, Phil se chargeait déjà de faire revoir son opinion à son oncle, du moins, il l'espérait, au vu de tout le temps qu'ils passaient, isolés ensemble.

Mais à part ces deux petits problèmes, tout était parfait. Il avait pu garder contact avec ses amis. Et le mois d'août, qu'il allait passé chez Lily approchait. Il avait hâte de la revoir, ainsi que Regulus, pour leur raconter tout ce qu'il avait découvert.

Quand Severus demanda d'ailleurs à sa mère si ce serait elle qui l'accompagnerait, elle sembla mal-à-l'aise et lui répondit que cela n'était pas possible. Que quelqu'un d'autre devrait l'accompagner. Tout le monde, surpris, la regarda. Ce fut Loki, cette fois, qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'osait pas regarder son fils dans les yeux, mais face aux Avengers et son mari, elle garda la tête haute. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se décida quand même à expliquer. Elle avait tué Tobias et après avoir reçu la visite des soldats d'Odin, venus pour l'arrêter, elle avait mit le feu à la maison. Après que l'adolescent ait eu fini de lui hurler dessus pour les risques qu'elle avait prit, qu'elle aurait pu être attrappé par les soldats d'Asgard ou coincé dans l'incendie, ils finirent par mettre au point une histoire où Sigyn, après l'avoir récupéré, avait confié son fils à des amis à elle en Amérique, pour quelques temps. Il ne restait plus qu'à choisir l'Avengers qui était le moins remarqué pour l'accompagner. Quand le choix commença à se porter sur Phil, il déclara que Fury aurait besoin de lui pour reconstituer un SHIELD fiable, qu'il avait encore une équipe en mission à gérer et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de surveiller Severus et faire tout ça. Il fut finalement décidé que ce serait Clint.

Et le grand jour arriva. Tony, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, leur fit prendre un de ses jets privés. Et alors que Clint avait déjà fait ses au revoir à tout le monde, lui ne les avait pas encore fait. Sa mère continuait de le bombarder de recommandations. Son père et Phil finirent par réussir à la calmer. Avant de le serrer dans ses bras, son père lui demanda de revenir pour les vacances de noël, mais il refusa d'en dire davantage. Il finit donc de saluer toute sa nouvelle famille, Thor ne craignant plus de l'approcher, et embarqua avec Hawkeye.

Le voyage se passa sans problème. Clint tenta durant tout le vol d'en savoir plus sur Lily. Mais Severus réussit à garder le silence. Il tenait d'abord à parler à ses amis et à leur demander leur avis avant de dire quoi que ce soit aux Avengers et à sa famille.

Quand ils furent arrivés en Angleterre, à peine eut-il passé les portes de l'aérogare que sa vue fut caché par une chevelure rousse. Lily, à peine l'avait-elle aperçue, qu'elle s'était ruée vers lui et l'avait brusquement enlacée. Clint la fixait d'ailleurs choqué. Il n'imaginait pas du tout la seule amie de Severus, d'après celui-ci, comme ça. Il faut dire que l'adolescent ne l'avait jamais décrit physiquement. L'étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquels Clint fit la connaissance des parents et de la sœur de Lily, leur raconta l'histoire qu'ils avaient tous prévus au préalable pour expliquer sa présence auprès du jeune homme et ne manqua pas de remarquer que les deux amis se parlaient à l'oreille.

Durant tout le trajet, les parents Evans ne cessèrent de poser, au fils de Loki et à lui, des questions. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tout les deux l'habitude de mentir. Clint supposait que Severus avait ça dans le sang. Et ils se glissèrent sans problèmes dans leurs rôles. Severus devait avoir une attitude froide envers l'adulte, pour ne pas paraître suspect aux Evans, ou les choquer. Déjà qu'il avait mit entre un et deux ans avant d'accepter de rencontrer les parents de son amie et qu'au final, c'était eux qui étaient venus à sa rencontre, il n'osait pas imaginer leur réaction en constatant qu'il avait accordé sa confiance, en à peine deux mois, à un inconnu. Lily, pour sa part, attendait d'être seule avec son ami pour lui poser les vraies questions. Elle trépignait presque d'impatience.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée, après que Clint soit partie faire un tour de repérage dans le quartier et que toute sa famille se soit coucher, qu'elle y parvint. Quand Severus voulut lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux mois, elle refusa. Elle lui expliqua que Regulus lui avait donné le nom d'un square près de chez lui, qu'ils pourront donc aller le voir. Elle tenait à tout apprendre en même temps que lui pour être sur un même pied d'égalité et pour éviter que ce soit elle qui raconte tout à Regulus, sans laisser Severus en placer une.

Alors ce fut elle, qui lui parla. Elle lui raconta la courte dispute entre les Maraudeurs, qui étaient devenus de plus en plus bizarre, les professeurs qui avaient mit deux jours à réaliser son absence et le fait qu'ils n'aient rien fait pour le retrouver ou prévenir sa mère. Son rapprochement avec le dernier des Black, grâce à ses lettres et aux Avengers. Son retour à Carbone-les-mines et les nouvelles qu'elle avait apprise sur l'incendie de la maison des Rogue avec le corps à l'intérieur et les personnes étranges qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire du porte à porte pour poser des questions sur eux.

"Tu as réussi à savoir qui étaient ces personnes ?

-Pas trop. Mais certains ont quand même laissé échapper le fait qu'ils connaissaient ta mère. Si elle était bien celle à laquelle ils pensaient.

-Ils ont dit un nom ?

-Oui, ils demandaient, parfois, si je connaissaisais "Sigyn". Alors ?

-C'est bien ma mère.

-... Donc le corps chez toi...

-Ce n'est plus chez moi, la coupa-t-il. Chez moi, maintenant, c'est la Tour Avengers. J'ai une vraie chambre et plus encore. Je me sens vraiment à ma place là-bas. Et oui, le corps était celui de Tobias.

-Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu dans une de tes lettre que ta maison avait brulé ?

-Parce que je n'ai appris qu'il y a peu que ma mère avait tué Tobias et qu'elle avait mit le feu à la maison.

-Attend, c'est ta mère qui... ?

-Oui.

-Et l'homme avec qui tu es venu, c'est l'un d'eux ? demanda-t-elle rapidement pour changer de sujet.

-C'est Hawkeye.

-Whoua ! s'exclama-t-elle impressionnée. J'arrive pas à y croire. Il y a un Avengers chez moi !"

Il se leva en riant, ouvrit la porte de l'armoire de la chambre d'ami des Evans, où deux lits avaient été installés, et se regarda dans dans le miroir.

"Au fait, comment tu as fais pour me reconnaitre ?

-Sur le coup, je ne t'ai pas reconnu. J'allais détourner le regard, que j'ai reconnu ta façon de marcher. Je ne saurais pas la décrire, mais elle est unique. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit, à part toi, marche comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

-Très bien. C'est un compliment que je te fais.

-Vraiment ? répliqua-t-il sceptique.

-Oui, tu as une très belle manière de marcher.

-Mouais, bon... Sinon, quand pourrions-nous aller voir Reg ?

-Il faut que je m'arrange avec mes parents, mais si nous sommes accompagnés, il y aura aucun problème et nous irons quand nous voulons.

-Je demanderais à Clint de nous accompagner. Il sait se faire discret, ne posera pas de questions et cela fera plaisir à Reg de rencontrer un Avengers.

-J'ai encore des tonnes de questions, mais nous devrions nous coucher. Demain ce sera l'effervescence dans le quartier, quand ils sauront que tu es de retour sans ta mère. Ils chercheront tous à t'interroger. Avec en plus ton changement physique...

-Ouais, je ferrais mieux de me reposer tant que je le peux.

-Bonne nuit Severus.

-Bonne nuit Lily."

Quand Clint revint durant la nuit, Severus s'endormit, enfin, paisiblement, rassuré de la présence de Clint près de lui. Il craignait encore un peu de se réveiller et de réaliser que ces deux mois n'avaient été qu'un court rêve. Oh, il ne craignait pas de se lever le matin et de s'apercevoir qu'il avait tout imaginé, non. Il savait que cela avait été réel. Il craignait surtout que cela n'ait été qu'un rêve, dans le sens où, il avait peur que les Avengers ne se mettent à le considérer comme Tobias l'avait fait. Comme un monstre. Surtout avec le géniteur qu'il avait et à l'apparence que ce dernier et lui pouvaient prendre. Et qu'ils finissent par le rejeter. La présence de Clint lui assurer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas abandonner. Il chassa ses idées noires et s'endormit, bercé par la chaleur qui irradiait légèrement de son médaillon.

Pendant ce temps, à Londres, le dernier des Black venait de prendre sa décision. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère d'un pas décidé, les fiches pour les miroirs à la main.

Il rentra, sans frapper, et posa les fiches sur la table de chevet de Sirius, sous les yeux surpris de celui-ci.

"Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Tu acceptes donc de m'aider.

-Non, je refuse juste d'avoir une dette qui traine en longueur... Et tu m'offres une chance de la payer tout de suite. Que cherches-tu ?

-Un sort, une potion ou n'importe quoi qui permette de contrôler quelqu'un, tout en lui laissant une partie de son libre-arbitre. Tu as une idée ?

-Quelques unes. Mais pourquoi tu cherches ça ?

-Tu gardes pour toi la raison pour laquelle tu as besoin des miroirs. Je garde pour moi, la raison de ma recherche. Tu as tes affaires et je n'y mets pas mon nez. J'ai les miennes, alors n'y mets pas le tien.

-Ce sont mes affaires, si cela atterrit sur les membres de la maison Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas pour une blague ou quoi que ce soit d'autres contre les Serpentard. Cela ne les concerne même pas. Satisfait ?

-Satisfait.

-Alors ? Tes idées, c'est quoi ?

-Je te dirais ça quand je serais sûr. En attendant, ne t'arrête pas de chercher.

-J'en avais pas l'intention, s'exclama Sirius, outré."

Une fois son frère sorti, Sirius se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Il avait failli s'énerver contre son frère et ainsi perdre le peu d'entente qu'il avait réussi à rétablir entre eux. Mais il réussit quand même à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, un immense sourire au lèvres, avec la dernière pensée, que son frère avait quand même accepté de l'aider.

Le lendemain, c'est la boule au ventre que l'animagus rejoignit son cadet à la bibliothèque. Ils devraient se parler pour les recherches. Il devait reconnaître que cela le stressé un minimum, surtout, suite à la tension qui avait failli ressurgir, hier soir. Mais tout se passa sans anicroche. Il ne trouvèrent rien, mais Sirius annonça au plus jeune, qu'il devrait recevoir les miroirs deux jours plus tard et ils ne se disputèrent pas de la journée. Et leurs parents ne montrèrent pas, non plus, le bout de leur nez.

Quand il se réveilla au matin du jour suivant, il prit quand même son temps pour se préparer et prendre son petit-déjeuner, pour éviter de croiser ses parents dans les couloirs et ne voulant pas se replonger, immédiatement, dans les vieux livres poussiéreux. Il était persuadé qu'ils ne trouveraient rien, aujourd'hui encore. Mais quand il passa la porte de la bibliothèque et qu'il remarqua l'étrange agitation de son frère, il se fustigea. Bien mal lui en avait prit, il n'avait pas pu voir ce qui mettait Regulus dans un tel état. Ce dernier jetait un regard toute les cinq secondes à la vieille horloge de la bibliothèque et poussait souvent un soupir. Ses jambes n'arrêtait pas également de remuer. Sirius préféra ne pas faire remarquer son comportement au Serpentard, de peur de le voir se renfermer. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Au fil de la matinée, le plus jeune des Black sembla se calmer, sauf au niveau des coups d'œil, lancés à l'horloge. Et ils purent avancer. Il découvrir même ce qu'ils cherchaient. Sirius apprit, donc, avec soulagement que ce n'était pas de la magie noire, que James avait pratiqué sur Lunard et lui. Mais au contraire, de la magie blanche. Une ancienne potion de fidélité datant du moyen-âge, souvent utilisé, uniquement sur et par les sorciers, sur les vassaux par leur suzerain. Ceux acceptant de boire la potion pouvait agir à leur guise, mais devait quand même respecter les désirs de la personne à laquelle ils sont liés. Avoir le comportement qu'il souhaitait voir et ne parler de ce qu'il avait dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut Regulus qui trouva la recette de l'antidote et la présenta à son frère en lui expliquant tout. Sirius écarquilla les yeux en voyant le temps de préparation de la potion. Un an, il lui faudrait un an pour la préparait. Et le temps qu'il réunisse les ingrédients, en les cueillant au bon moment, comme le conseiller Regulus, pour assurer la réussite de le potion, lui prendrait également beaucoup de temps. Le cadet, voulant payer entièrement sa dette, se proposa tout de même pour l'aider à la préparer. Il trouverait les ingrédients plus facilement que l'ainé et cela paraitrait moins suspect que ce soit lui qui les cherche, plutôt que Sirius qui n'avait jamais caché sa haine des potions. Sirius le bénit intérieurement en se demandant, comment il avait pu vouloir oublier un frère pareil.

Mais aux environs de quinze heure, Regulus se leva en expliquant qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Mais Sirius, sachant que ses parents n'avaient prévu aucun rendez-vous de sang-pur pour introduire son frère, décida de le suivre, intrigué. L'héritier salua ses parents, en leur annonçant qu'il allait prendre l'air, ils lui répondirent de ne pas trop s'éloigner, avec tout les moldus vivant si près d'eux. Il se dirigea vers le square face à la maison, ignorant qu'il avait son frère sur les talons.

Le Gryffondor se cacha au niveau des buissons et épia son frère s'installer sur un banc. Il fut déçu. Il pensait que son frère allait faire autre chose que prendre l'air. Mais non. Il préféra attendre un peu avant de retourner dans la maison, profitant des rayons du soleil passant à travers les branches des arbres, et espérant également que son frère face autre chose que "prendre l'air". Il obtint enfin satisfaction, quand il entendit, un quart d'heure plus tard un voix masculine inconnus, aux intonations pourtant familières, héler Regulus. Il se redressa légèrement, regarda à travers le buisson et vit son frère regarder trois personnes se dirigeant vers lui. Le cadet se leva, d'ailleurs, d'un bond et courut dans les bras du plus petit des garçons en cria un nom. L'interpellé le réceptionna aisément, comme s'il avait l'habitude, et lui rendit son étreinte. En entendant ce nom et en apercevant le visage de cet adolescent, il sembla à Sirius que le monde se figea.

"SEVERUS ! cria Regulus."

La révélation du nouveau physique de Severus est pour le chapitre suivant.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21

SEVERUS ROGUE ?! LE Severus Rogue ?!

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Où était donc passés les cheveux gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux, les yeux noirs assassins, la frêle silhouette qui se faisait toujours la plus discrète possible ? L'adolescent qu'il voyait s'installer entre Evans et son frère, ils avaient vite fait de s'entendre comme deux larrons en foire ces deux là d'ailleurs, ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce dont il se souvenait.

Non, le garçon qu'il voyait avait de soyeux cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, lui arrivant au milieu du cou et étant coiffés de façon à dégager son visage tout en ayant quelques petites mèches qui lui retombées élégamment devant les yeux, son nez était droit et même un tout petit peu retroussé, sa peau était blanche et semblait si douce, ses yeux était tout aussi noirs que dans son souvenir, mais ils avaient une lueur qui les rendaient plus vivants et lui donnait envie de se plonger dedans. Son corps était fin, et avec le t-shirt qu'il portait, moulant son torse, il pouvait voir de fins abdos. Outre le t-shirt, qui était déjà assez inhabituelle à voir porté par Rogue, il y avait le reste de sa tenue qui était tout aussi surprenant. Il portait des Rangers, un jean et une veste en cuir. Severus Rogue était beau. Mais vraiment beau. Sirius ne pensait pas qu'un plus beau physique puisse exister sur cette terre. Un véritable Adonis. Comment pouvait-on tant changer en deux mois ?

Sirius bavait. Littéralement. Et c'est ce qui le choqua, encore plus que la nouvelle apparence du Serpentard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais bavé sur un homme. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Non, jamais puisqu'il était on ne peut plus hétéro. Il était même un vrai tombeur, sa réputation n'était plus à faire à Poudlard. Bon d'accord, il était juste un dragueur et n'avait pas encore eu une seule vraie petite amie, mais bon. Il attendait quand même de trouver la bonne pour être sincère. Mais encore, si Rogue s'était d'un seul coup devenu aussi beau ET une femme, alors oui, il aurait pu baver. Mais là, non. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Sirius, malgré son envie de se réfugier dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce qu'était devenu son camarade de classe.

La présence du Griffondor n'avait pas échapper à la vigilance d'Hawkeye. Il se demandait qui été ce garçon qui se cachait derrière un buisson et qui ressemblait beaucoup au jeune qui avait sauté dans les bras de Severus. Il avait donc questionné subtilement dés le début le jeune garçon au sujet de sa famille. Quand le gamin lui avait révélé avoir un frère, il l'avait juste surveillé du coin de l'œil, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des trois amis.

Ceux-ci, loin de s'apercevoir de l'espionnage dont ils faisaient l'objet, savouraient les retrouvailles.

Regulus avait été impressionné de voir les effets positifs que les changements dans la vie de son ami avaient eu sur lui. Tout autant que de rencontrer en personne un Avengers. Les questions qu'avait posé Hawkeye l'avait un peu surprit, mais ses amis l'avait rassuré en affirmant que Lily et sa famille avaient subi un interrogatoire presque semblable. Il n'y avait donc pas accordé plus d'attention que ça, répondant volontiers et posant lui aussi des questions.

Puis était, en quelque sorte, arrivé les choses sérieuses.

"Alors par quoi on commence ?

-Ben on va fonctionner par ordre chronologique. On t'écoute Severus."

Et ils discutèrent durant des heures. Passant de surprise en surprise en apprenant que Severus était le fils d'une déesse et d'un dieu et que celui-ci pouvait devenir une femme, capacité que l'adolescent avait avoué ne pas souhaiter avoir, qu'il avait des frères et sœurs, qu'il avait reçu une pierre magique lui appartenant depuis sa naissance et qu'il était entrainé par les Avengers. Le protéger des Vengeurs s'était arrangé pour ne pas avoir à révéler à ses amis ce que Tobias avait fait subir à sa mère et lui. Il sentait déjà les remontrance de Lily arriver, pour ne pas lui en avoir parler et leur culpabilité de n'avoir rien remarqué. Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Encore moins maintenant que c'était fini.

Entre temps, Sirius, qui de sa cachette n'entendait rien, s'était résigné à rentrer. Il était frustré de ne rien savoir de ce que les trois amis se disaient, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer en se rapprochant ou de subir une punition par sa mère, à cause de sa disparition. Walburga surveillait de très près son ainé depuis le début des vacances, persuadée qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Lui qui d'habitude passait son temps à se disputer avec tout les adultes passant à Grimmauld. Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop calme.

Les trois compères ne s'étaient aperçus de rien et continuaient de papoter. Le jeune Serpentard et la rousse racontèrent l'étrange comportement des Maraudeurs, surtout de Sirius, les professeurs qui avaient mit du temps avant de s'apercevoir du départ du sang-mélé, tout y passa.

Quand Regulus avoua savoir "deux, trois trucs" sur différentes mythologie, y compris la scandinave, Hawkeye se fit un plaisir de prévenir ses camarades à la Tour. Ils se mirent également tous d'accord sur une ébauche d'explication pour les parents de Lily et Regulus, pour qu'ils puissent venir à la Tour lors des prochaines grandes vacances.

Puis le sujet dévia pour le plus grand malheur du Lokison.

"Alors..., commença la Gryffondor."

Son ami d'enfance s'inquiéta face au sourire de prédateur qu'elle arborait.

"Alors quoi ?

-Ton nouveau physique...

-Et bien quoi ?

-Tu l'as fait pour...

-...Pour me sentir, enfin, bien dans ma peau et être moi-même.

-Oui, mais tu le garderas à l'école.

-Euh... J'hésite encore... Je ne veux pas d'un seul coup attirer toute l'attention sur moi. Ils me poseront tous déjà bien assez de question comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

-Mais comment tu feras alors ?

-Des professionnels me préparent une reconstitution de mon ancienne apparence. Masque, perruque. Il faudra juste que je me décide avant de devoir aller acheter mes robes pour l'école.

-Mhh... Au pire, comme tout le monde est habitué à ce que tu te terres dans la bibliothèque le week-end, tu pourrais garder ton nouveau physique ces jours là sans que personne ne posent de question. Les élèves font beaucoup moins attention durant ces deux jours.

-Oui, peut-être... Mais j'y pense, mon père m'a demandé de rejoindre la Tour pour les fêtes de noël. J'aurais bien aimé resté avec vous, mais j'ai promis et...

-Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Lily. C'est normal. C'est ton premier vrai noël, avec une famille qui t'aime.

-Mais vous faites partie de ma famille. Et je resterais avec vous pour les autres vacances.

-En plus, Tony et Bruce ont commencés à travailler avec notre famille de sorciers pour pouvoir utiliser magie et l'électronique sans que cela ne fasse "boum". C'est loin d'être une réussite pour le moment, mais qui sait, ils auront peut-être fini à ce moment là et vous pourrez rester en contact, tenta de les rassurer Clint.

-Si mes parents découvrent que j'ai quoi que ce soit de moldu, cela va barder. Tout autant que s'ils réalisent que j'ai commandé des miroirs à double sens et que je parle à une fille de moldu.

-On s'en est très bien sorti jusque là et on continuera, le rassura celle-ci. Mais revenons en à nos moutons, reprit-elle en se tourna, à nouveau vers le demi Jötun."

Ce dernier sentait d'ailleurs qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de détourner à nouveau la conversation. Il sentait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

"Je disais donc, avec ton nouveau physique... tu vas pouvoir le faire craquer."

Le plus jeune des Black se mit, lui aussi à sourire, quand il comprit le sujet abordé. Severus, pour sa part, prit une teinte pivoine et Hawkeye était complétement largué, mais écouté avec la plus grande des attentions.

"Oh non, arrêtez avec ça. Je croyais que l'on avait bien établi que je n'avait aucune chance.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es moche ? A présent c'est réglé. Parce qu'il est un don Juan hétéro notoire ? Je t'en pris, avec le physique que tu as là, tu rendrais homo le plus hétéro des hommes.

-En plus, il veut "se rapprocher et faire la paix" avec moi, apparemment. Je pourrais lui parler de toi. Je sais également qu'il a lui aussi un miroir à double sens. Tu pourrais donc "par accident" contacter le sien et non le mien.

-Désolé, mais entre Sirius et Regulus, il y a quand même suffisamment de différence pour que cela ne soit pas crédible. Je ne vois pas ce que je viendrais faire dans une de vos conversations. De plus, si je me rapproche de lui sous ma vrai forme, je lui justifie comment mon changement de physique entre la semaine et le week-end, sans parler des vacances ? De toute façon, ce ne sera jamais réciproque.

-Mais quand même, comment est-ce que tu as fais pour tomber amoureux de mon frère ?"

Clint écarquilla les yeux. Minute, Severus était apparemment gay, ça d'accord. Pas de problème. Il ne leur faisait pas encore assez confiance pour leur confier. Pas grave. Mais c'était réellement ce gars qu'il avait vu, caché dans les buissons ?

"Je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'avec le temps Reg, mais ça était en quelque sorte immédiat quand je l'ai rencontré sur le quai. Puis avec son comportement j'ai cru que je le haïssais, mais...

-Mais quand tu t'es soudainement mis à rêver que tu ne le taper pas, mais que tu l'embrassais, tu as réaliser que tu l'aimais."

Face au regard surpris de son ami, elle se justifia.

"Quoi, tu dormais dans ma chambre la première fois que tu as rêvé de ça, je te signale. Et pendant une bonne partie de la journée, tu t'es fais des monologues sur pourquoi tu pouvais ou pas aimer Black. Et c'est quand j'ai vu les regards que tu lui lançais que j'ai compris le fameux "entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas". Toi, tu faisais les deux. Tu le haïssais et l'aimais tout à la fois. C'est très étrange à voir.

-Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à mon frère.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste... Il est physiquement parfait. Quand il ne se moque pas de quelqu'un, il arrive à être amusant. Si tu fais partie de ses proches ou connaissances, ce qui ne sera jamais mon cas, il saura être une oreille attentive à laquelle tu peux te confier sans crainte d'être jugé. Comme il l'a été pour plusieurs élèves plus jeunes. Il sait se montré protecteur, jaloux à l'occasion pour ceux qu'il aime, compréhensif. Et il est intelligent et talentueux."

Severus, qui était parti très loin dans ses pensées, redescendit brutalement sur terre en entendant les rires de ses amis et de l'espion, amusés de le voir si amouracher.

"Tu as donc passé tant de temps que ça à l'espionner pour en avoir vu autant.

-NON, nia-t-il un peu trop vivement pour être crédible, ce qui augmenta les rires. Oh ça va, s'énerva-t-il, de toute façon, c'est un hétéro et un don Juan, donc il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi. Et même si cela arrivait, un jour il voudra fondé une famille et avoir des enfants. Et à moins que je ne me mette d'un seul coup à me transformer en femme, ce dernier élément ne sera jamais réalisable."

Il se leva furieusement du banc, prêt à retourner à pied, seul s'il le fallait chez Lily.

"Attend, le retint Regulus. On s'excuse. C'est juste de te voir comme ça et de réaliser à quel point tu as dû l'observer pour avoir remarquer tout ça. C'est amusant sur le coup.

-Cela dépend pour qui.

-Bon, tu as eus ce que tu voulais Lily, alors parlons d'autre chose, déclara Regulus pour calmer son ami.

-Et de quoi ? On a tellement fait parler monsieur Barton et Severus, que le sujet Avengers est épuisé. Tout autant que la nouvelle famille de Sev, ses nouveaux pouvoirs et le reste. Et on a déjà tout raconter de notre côté."

Regulus réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par se décider.

"Il y a quelque chose dont je ne vous ai pas encore parler. Cela concerne Sirius."

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

"Je croyais que l'on venais de se mettre d'accord pour parler d'autre chose.

-Non Severus. C'est sur autre chose... Mon frère s'est aperçu que je cherchais à obtenir des miroirs à double sens, et il a proposé de les commander pour moi, ainsi si nos parents découvre la commande ce ne sera pas sur moi que cela retombera.

-Et il t'a demandé quoi en échange ? Passer un marché avec un Serpentard n'est jamais gratuit, tout le monde, et Sirius plus que les autres, doit le savoir, précisa Severus face au regard que lui lança Lily.

-Il m'a demandé de chercher un sort, un rituel ou une potion qui laisserait une partie de son libre arbitre à quelqu'un tout en pouvant le forcer à faire certaines choses.

-Qu'est-ce que Black ou les Maraudeurs feraient d'un truc pareil ?

-Il m'a assuré qu'il ne comptait pas l'utiliser contre les Serpentard. On a découvert que ce qu'il cherchait était une potion de fidélité féodale, interdite de nos jours. Et, en vérité... Sirius ne cherchait pas la recette de cette potion, mais celle de son antidote.

-Peut-être, réfléchit Severus, connait-il quelqu'un qui soit sous l'influence de cette potion ?

-Ou bien, il avait déjà trouvé la première recette, mais n'avait pas trouvé l'antidote et a fait avalé ce mensonge à Regulus, résonna Lily.

-Je ne pense pas. Sirius est certes très intelligent, mais ça c'est de la roublardise. Et il est loin de l'être. De plus, pourquoi prendre le risque de mettre Regulus dans la confidence, s'il a vraiment l'intention d'utiliser la potion ? Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt. Il prendrait le risque que Regulus puisse le dénoncer. Et Sirius a passé trop de temps à éviter tout contact avec sa famille, Regulus comprit, pour tout laisser tomber maintenant, pour, peut-être, une simple blague ou autre. Avec la préparation d'une potion pareil, tu te payes un séjours d'au moins six mois, dans les cellules les moins garder d'Azkaban.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sev. Sirius est en général d'une patience rare, pour préparer ses blagues. Il prendra tout le temps qu'il lui faut, pour avoir tout les éléments en main en ne mettant personne dans la confidence. Quitte à ce que trouver la potion prenne du temps pour lui et qu'il soit obliger de faire sa blague dans deux ans et non l'année prochaine, il aurait continuer à chercher sans rien dire à personne. Cela doit être vraiment grave pour qu'il m'ait demandé de l'aide.

-Et qu'as-tu fais ?

-J'ai accepté de l'aider. L'antidote de la potion prend au moins un an de préparation, mais le temps de réunir tout les ingrédients, peut-être plus.

-Tu me passeras la liste des ingrédients, j'en ai pas mal de rare dans une réserve personnelle. Cela réduira tes recherches. Je demanderai également à mes parents de m'aider.

-Si cela peut nous permettre de savoir à chaque fois que les maraudeurs prépareront un coup, alors je t'aiderais aussi. Je pourrais même tenter de me rapprocher d'eux, en me servant de Potter pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire avec cette potion.

-Lily ne prend pas de risque, la prévint son ami d'enfance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, je suis une grande fille. J'arriverai à prendre soin de moi."

Clint intervint.

"Il va falloir que nous rentrions."

Face aux regard dépité des jeunes, il les rassura, amusé.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous reviendrons demain. Et de toute façon, vous n'avez pas des choses à acheter pour votre rentrée ? Vous vous reverrez donc à ce moment là, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci monsieur Barton.

-Appelez moi Clint. Et puis, il faut encore que vous répondiez aux questions que moi et mes camarades nous nous posons sur votre monde magique alors, évidemment que l'on reviendra demain. Je préfère avoir trois version semblable en même temps, que trois version différentes séparément et donc savoir que l'on me raconte un bobard et ne nous faites pas confiance.

-Mais si je te fait confiance Clint, s'écria Severus.

-Toi oui bonhomme, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tes amis. Allez, il faut rentrer maintenant."

Les trois adolescents se dire donc au revoir et Regulus rentra chez lui. Ses parents ne lui posèrent aucunes questions, mais il se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard étrange que lui lançait son frère. Celui-ci ne lui posa quand même aucunes questions.

Les vacances continuèrent donc, entre les rendez-vous des trois amis, les questions du voisinage de Carbone-Les-Mines à Severus, celles des mystérieux inconnus qui cherchaient à en savoir plus sur la mère de celui-ci, et qui finirent par disparaitre , n'obtenant plus de réponses et n'ayant jamais vu Severus, et celles de Clint, qui avait préparé une liste avec le reste des Avengers et qui enregistrait les réponses obtenus. Et, à l'occasion, quelques crises magiques du Lokison.

Les trois compères, Sirius, Clint et les parents Black se rencontrèrent parfaitement "par hasard" au chemin de traverse. Ils réussirent à rester à proximité sans éveiller les soupçons des géniteurs Black, mais cela n'échappa pas Sirius, qui ne pouvait lâcher Severus, toujours sous sa nouvelle apparence, du regard, ce que remarquèrent très bien les amis de ce dernier, mais pas le principal concerné. Il passèrent une merveilleuse journée, à parler de la rue marchande sorcière et de ses magasins à l'espion, à s'offrir différents cadeaux. Pour Regulus, des outils d'astronomies, mais il ne trouva pas de livre sur les origines de la magie, pour Lily et Severus, un appareil photo adapté à la magie, pour pouvoir montrer Poudlard et autres lieux ou personnes du monde magique à leurs familles. Le plus jeune des Black donna à ses amis les miroirs à double-sens, qu'il avait reçu un jour plus tôt. Severus put enfin s'acheter des vêtements de bonne qualité, mais ayant décidé de prendre son ancien physique pour ne pas attirer l'attention, les prit une ou deux tailles au dessus.

Severus et Clint devaient retourner en Amérique une semaine avant la rentrée, pour tout finaliser avant le départ de Severus pour Poudlard. Mais un appel changea leur plan, quatre jour avant le retour.

Clint discutait avec les parents Evans dans la cuisine, alors que Severus et Lily étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'excusa donc et s'éloigna pour pourvoir parler tranquillement avec ses amis.

"Clint, il faut que vous rentriez, déclara Phil, à peine eut-il décroché.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rentrez, c'est tout. On vous expliquera tout."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22

Thor ne cessait de faire des allers et retours en travers de sa chambre depuis le milieu de la matinée. Cela faisait trois jours que son neveu était parti rendre visite son amie avec Barton. Et cela faisait environ un mois qu'il avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et à aller parler de ses difficultés avec Coulson, trouvant que Steve avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça avec Stark. Et l'agent du SHIELD avait réussi à l'aider à surmonter la vision péjorative des Jötnar que son père et le reste du peuple Asgardien lui avaient inculqués tout au long de sa vie. Il avait également reçu l'aide de Jarvis qui lui avait visionné des vidéos comparant les traits de visage de son frère sous ses deux formes. Et à part les lignes claniques, sous sa forme Jötun, rien ne changeait. C'était bien le visage de son frère. Peu importe son apparence, ce sera toujours son frère derrière. Il en avait été soulagé. Il ne perdait donc pas son frère, pour un monstre.

Il reconnaissait, aussi, désormais, qu'il avait réagi de manière démesuré en apprenant que c'était son frère qui avait, lui-même, conçu, porté et mit au monde ses enfants. Mais jusqu'ici, il avait toujours cru que les rumeurs n'étaient que ça. Des rumeurs. Quand il pensait qu'il avait rit des préférences que les gens prêtaient à son frère. Qu'il avait même charrié celui-ci là-dessus à certaines occasions. Oh, comme il avait honte désormais. Son frère n'allait jamais pouvoir le pardonner. Mais sur le coup, quand il avait apprit la nouvelle, il avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui. Et à la vue de son frère une rage inouïe l'avait prit aux tripes et il n'avait pas pu se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait, que son frère ait eu ce genre de relation. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir accepter d'être touché par un homme, encore moins de cette manière. Pas alors, qu'il ne lui avait pas encore avoué... Avouer quoi ? Il n'arrivait même pas le prononcer dans sa tête, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait face à Loki. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que personne à part lui, n'avait le droit d'avoir ce genre de lien et de relation, avec son frère.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à renouer avec ce dit frère et de lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait... Mouais. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il stoppa ses vas et viens. Il resta un moment immobile, pesant le pour et le contre d'aller aborder son frère maintenant pour s'excuser de ses actes, paroles et réactions. Et d'emmener, ou pas, Mjölnir, par sécurité. Il finit par se diriger vers la porte, sans toucher à son précieux marteau.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, une véritable cacophonie régnait.

Tony et Steve, en appel vidéo avec Fury, étaient entrain de hurler sur ce dernier, enfin rétabli. Il comprit, au milieu des hurlements, "hangar vide", "sans surveillance" et "voler". Pendant ce temps, le reste des Avengers était, soit collé à leur téléphone, soit à leur ordinateur, soit aux deux. Sur le coup, il pensa: "Mais qu'est-ce que Loki a encore fait ?" Mais celui-ci n'était même pas dans la pièce, tout comme Sigyn et Sleipnir, qui avait encore un peu de mal à se déplacer sur deux jambes et avait hâte de retrouver les huit. Mais alors, que se passait-il ?

Tony raccrocha furieusement au nez du directeur et s'exclama:

"Mais c'est pas croyable ! Un hangar complet. Il a laissé tout ses hangars remplis d'armes et autres objets dangereux sans surveillance et après il nous dit presque que c'est de notre faute si l'un deux a été fracturé et complétement vidé et que c'est à nous de tout retrouver.

-Ce n'était pas n'importe quel hangar Tony, intervint Natasha. C'était le seul rempli d'armes pouvant être utilisées contre un dieu ou un super soldat, et d'autres gadgets concernant Asgard. Comme un mini Bifrost que Foster avait commencée à mettre au point."

En entendant les propos de l'espionne, Tony se rapprocha inconsciemment de Steve.

"Donc, murmura-t-il, celui qui a vidé ce hangar à l'intention de s'en prendre à Steve ou à Thor ? De mieux en mieux.

-Puisque personne, à part Fury et nous, n'est au courant de la présence de Loki et de sa famille entre ces murs. Alors, oui, c'est l'explication la plus logique.

-Et au niveau des caméras de surveillance dans le hangar, cela donne quoi ?"

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Bruce, qui avait posé la question, releva la tête et fixa les deux membres de SHIELD présent.

"Rassurez-moi, il y avait des caméras de surveillance au moins, à l'intérieur, puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller à l'extérieur.

-Évidemment qu'il y avait des caméras ! Mais le voleur les a immédiatement mises hors service.

-Donc, nous ne pourrons pas savoir si le voleur cherchait quelque chose en particulier et qu'il a tout volé pour ne pas que l'on sache pas quoi, ou si le hangar en entier était son objectif depuis le début.

-On a au moins un aperçu de ce à quoi il ressemble. Il ne les a quand même pas mises hors services à distance.

-C'est qu'une forme floue, il faudra que tu demandes à Jarvis de la retravailler Tony. Mais en attendant, nous ne savons rien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? demanda Tony, inquiet, en jetant un rapide regard à Steve, que ce dernier ne manqua pas.

-Je crains que Steve et nos chers Asgardiens ne puissent plus sortir avant quelques temps. Nous n'avons aucunes idées de qui est derrière ça et tant que nous n'avons aucunes pistes, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre des risques et de les mettre en danger.

-QUOI ?! intervint à ce moment là Thor. Je ne pourrais plus du tout sortir ?

-Je crains que ce ne soit effectivement le cas, Thor.

-Je pourrais au moins aller sur le toit ?

-Même ça, je crains que n...

-Mais ne dites pas de bêtise Coulson, on ne va quand même pas l'enfermer à double tour quand même ! Bien sûr que tu pourras aller sur le toit, Thor... mais pas tout seul, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour calmer Agent qui le fixé d'un œil noir, mécontent d'être contredit. Pour que si quoi que ce soit t'arrive, nous puissions agir rapidement. Toi, par contre, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Capitain, tu n'es pas un Dieu, donc pas aussi résistant que Thor, par conséquent, pas un pas à l'extérieur pour toi, même sur le toit.

-Tu te moques de moi là, Tony.

-Absolument pas.

-Et si j'ai envie d'aller sur le toit avec Thor, je fais quoi ? le défia-t-il. De plus, tu as dit que Thor pouvait aller sur le toit avec quelqu'un... Je serais cette personne.

-Tu ne mets pas un pied à l'extérieur de cette tour un point c'est tout. Tu n'es pas aussi résistant que Thor et loin d'être immortel, comme c'est son cas. Je t'empêcherais de sortir, même si pour cela je dois te coller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre."

Cette solution réjouit Steve au plus au point, qui ne répliqua donc rien. Tony, pour sa part, resta un bon moment figé en réalisant la gravité de ses propos. Passer toute sa journée avec Cap, et s'il suivait ses propres mots au pied de la lettre, il devrait même passer... toute la nuit... avec lui... Oh non, très mauvais plan, il risquait de faire une grosse bêtise, comme mater un peu trop souvent et longtemps son camarade ou laisser échapper qu'il l'aimait ou pire, l'embrasser. Non, non, et définitivement non, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Heureusement que le Cap allait refusé qu'il...

"Eh bien d'accord. Tu ne me lâches pas et on verra si tu réussis à m'empêcher de sortir. Mais je te préviens, dans ma chambre, il n'y a qu'un seul lit et une seule douche de disponible, le provoqua-t-il."

Attendait... QUOI ?! Il n'avait pas dit ça. Il n'avait pas pu dire ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Dans la logique des choses, Steve, attaché à sa liberté, aurait dû refuser. Et c'était quoi ces sous-entendus ?

"Non, cela ira pour les nuits, hum... et tout ça... je garde ma chambre.

-Ah, mais cela ne colle pas avec ce que tu viens de dire, tu dois...

-Hum hum."

Les deux hommes se tournèrent, surpris, vers leurs camarades. Tellement prit dans la discussion qu'avait engendré les paroles de Tony, ils avaient complétement oublié la présence de leurs amis.

"Bon, reprit Phil, se décidant à couper le silence pesant qui commencé à s'installer, maintenant que c'est réglé, nous pouvons peut-être refaire l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait dans ce hangar, pour savoir ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus.

-Naturellement Coulson, pardonnez-nous, s'excusa Steve. Tony et moi continuerons notre conversation plus tard."

Tony ne pensait pas qu'un jour quoique ce soit ait pu le faire rougir, pourtant c'était bien ses joues qu'il sentait chauffer ainsi.

Bruce se tourna vers Thor.

"Thor, tu voulais quelque chose, à la base, pour être venus nous voir ?

-Oui, hésita le Dieu en continuant de fixer ses deux amis du coin de l'œil. Je me demandais si vous saviez où se trouvait Loki, je dois lui parler.

-Pour ce que j'en sais, il est avec Sigyn et Sleipnir, dans la salle d'entrainement magique. Le petit poney et ton frère tiennent à aller le plus vite possible récupérer le louveteaux, déclara Tony, en reprenant contenance. Encore plus depuis que Jarvis leur a annoncer qu'il avait retrouvé la trace du serpent là...

-Jormungandr a été retrouvé ?

-Il a juste été détecté pour le moment. Rien ne dit qu'il restera au même endroit et on ne sait pas à qu'elle vitesse il se déplace. Raison pour laquelle ton glaçon de frangin veut se dépêcher.

-Pour ce que Sigyn m'en a dit, enchaina Coulson, ils ont l'intention de partir demain matin et de revenir, au plus tard, au soir.

-Espérons que Fenrir ne soit pas en aussi mauvais état que le reste de sa famille quand elle est arrivée, sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Asgard quand Loki y retournera. Encore moins si ses enfants et sa femme l'accompagne.

-Mais Loki et Sigyn ne sont plus en couples, il me semble.

-Officiellement si, mais officieusement, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ensemble. C'est un mariage arrangé.

-Tu sais bien beaucoup de choses, Natasha.

-Quoi, je vois si peux Pepper, et Sigyn n'a pas vu une autre femme depuis longtemps, alors on se fait des petites confidences, des discussions entre filles, quoi. Bon Thor, tu vas lui parler à Loki ou tu vas rester planter là ?

-Non, j'y vais."

Et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur rejoindre la salle d'entrainement magique. Quand les portes se furent refermées derrière lui, Natasha demanda:

"Vous croyez qu'il va oser lui avouer qu'il l'aime maintenant ?"

Elle reçut en réponse un "Non" collectif. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur hangar vidé, comme si de rien n'était.

L'héritier de la couronne d'Asgard, de son côté, commençait de plus en plus à penser comme ses camarades.

"Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire, se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête."

Mais arriver devant la porte de la dite salle, une autre pensée prit le dessus.

"Je n'arriverait pas à le faire. Je n'arriverais pas à le faire."

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand sans réfléchir, il franchit les portes, il inspira un grand coup et les yeux fermés se précipita dans la pièce. L'envie de revoir son frère, de l'avoir prêt de lui, avait été plus forte. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était le choc et la chute qu'il fit en heurtant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, au vu de ce qu'il sentait sous lui. Quand il se décida à rouvrir les yeux, il se retrouva plongé dans ceux émeraudes de son frère.

"Thor, murmura celui-ci sarcastiquement, quelle entrée remarquée, comme d'habitude. Puis-je savoir ce que tu me voulais, pour m'avoir plaquer ainsi contre le sol ?"

Les mots de Loki atteignirent lentement le cerveau de Thor. Et c'est là qu'il s'aperçut enfin, qu'ils était allongés sur le sol, Loki sous lui. Oups.

-Je suis désolé."

Il se redressa brusquement, plus rouge qu'une tomate, sous les légers rires de Sigyn et Sleipnir et le regard noir de Loki. Ce dernier fit de même, mais plus lentement, en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

"Je réitère ma question Thor. Puis-je savoir ce que tu me voulais, pour m'avoir plaquer ainsi contre le sol ?

-Je... Je...

-Tu... ? Tu quoi ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Et pour cela, il a fallut que tu me plaques sur le sol ?"

Les rires des deux autres augmentèrent.

"Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai... juste courut trop vite et je n'ai pas su m'arrêter.

-Tu as courut ? Es-tu donc si pressé de me revoir ? Rassure moi, d'ailleurs, tu ne comptes quand même pas me heurter comme ça à chaque fois que tu voudras me parler ?

-Je... Non, non. Je..."

Alors que Sleipnir avait cessé de se retenir et s'était mit à hurler de rire, Sigyn avait fini par avoir pitié de son beau-frère et avait saisi son beau-fils par le bras.

"Aller viens Sleipnir, tu vas continuer à t'entrainer à reprendre ton ancienne forme dans ta chambre. Ton père y a installé plein de protections, comme dans presque toutes les chambres, cela fera l'affaire. On pourra peut-être même aller chercher ton frère ce soir, si tu t'entraines bien.

-Mais pourquoi, je voulais entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire, moi, entendirent-ils le jeune homme se plaindre, alors qu'il disparaissait dernière la porte."

Les deux frères, restés seuls, se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant que Loki ne se détourne et ne redemande.

"Alors Thor, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je... Je voulais m'excuser."

Le sorcier se retourna, surpris.

"T'excuser ?

-Oui, pour mon comportement et toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites, même si à l'époque je ne pensais pas que cela en étaient, pour la plupart. J'ai insulté tes enfants, de monstres ou d'expériences et c'est impardonnable. Je t'ai insulté, toi, en te rabaissant à maintes reprises et en ne croyant pas en toi. Je ne demande pas ton pardon, puisque je ne le mérite pas. Mais je tenais à m'excuser."

Bien que surprit, loki ne laissa rien paraitre et répliqua.

"Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué, c'est également mes enfants que tu as insulté. Il n'y a donc pas juste à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses.

-Je le ferais aussi auprès d'eux, mais tu étais ma priorité, car c'est envers toi que j'ai le plus de préjudices.

-Je pourrais les accepter, comme ça, et dire que nous n'en parlerons plus jamais, qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Ou te trouver je ne sais plus quelle excuse, comme je l'ai fais durant tout ce temps. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je ne le ferais plus. Tu vas devoir me prouver que tu tiens réellement à moi, comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le clamer sur tout les toits et que tu regrettes vraiment tout ce que tu as dis et fais. Je te ferais ramper. Et quand je jugerai que tu t'es suffisamment rattrapé pour tes erreurs, alors à ce moment là, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que j'accepterais tes excuses. Et qui sais, te pardonnerais. Mais tu en ais loin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le sourire lumineux que commençait à afficher Thor.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, mon frère."

Ce dernier le jugea du regard durant quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer doucement et de sortir sans un mot. Thor s'empressa de le suivre et ils regagnèrent côté à côte les Avengers dans le salon, qui n'avaient toujours pas changé d'occupation. Sigyn et Sleipnir étaient présent, s'étant arrêté en aillant remarquer l'agitation des héros.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Loki.

-De ce que nous avons compris des brides des conversations que nous avons réussi à saisir, puisqu'ils ne nous ont pas répondus quand nous avons posé la question, c'est que quelqu'un se serait infiltré dans un hangars sans surveillance et l'a entièrement vidé, l'informa la déesse de la fidélité."

Tony bidouillait l'image vidéo, avec Jarvis, pour obtenir une image net du voleur, pendant que le reste de l'équipe était répartie en deux groupes. L'un retrouvait les éléments qui étaient dans le hangars, et l'autre déterminait les capacités de chacun des éléments disparus, pour savoir à quoi ils pourraient être confrontés.

Tony poussa, soudain, un cri de victoire avant que son visage ne se décompose et qu'il ne se mette brusquement à faire une recherche.

"Tony, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Une minute Bruce, une minute, je te confirme ça dans un instant. Juste le temps de vérifier pour être sur de ne pas me tromper."

Quand le fruit de sa recherche apparut sur son écran, il pâlit brusquement.

"Rogers, je crois que vous devriez venir voir."

Ho ho, si Tony se mettait à l'appeler "Rogers" et non pas par son prénom ou par l'un de ses surnoms idiots, c'était que soit il avait d'un seul coup décidé de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait tût pendant ces quelques mois et pour les reproches qu'il lui avait fait depuis leur rencontre, soit que c'était vraiment grave. Il préférait pencher plutôt pour la seconde option, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Anthony Edward Stark avait la rancune tenace et qu'il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'était pas diriger contre lui. Ils avaient discuté de ces deux sujets déjà, et Steve était sûr que Tony l'avait pardonné... Enfin, presque sûr. Mais après tout ce temps et l'amitié qui s'était établi entre eux, il lui avait pardonné. N'est-ce pas. Intrigué et légèrement stressé, il rejoignit l'ingénieur et fixa l'écran. Il sentit ses jambes vaciller et dû se raccrocher à la chaise la plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Il ne savait pas si il aurait préféré la rancune à ça, sachant ce que cela signifiait.

"Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il."

Le reste de l'équipe était perplexe et remarquant leurs regard, Tony afficha le tout, sur l'écran de la télé. Natasha pâlit, elle aussi, plus que Phil ou Clint, qui connaissaient la personne sur l'image de réputation, mais qui ne savaient pas qui il était réellement.

Face à la caméra, James Buchanan Barnes, alias Le Soldat de l'Hiver leur souriait.

Et oui, je l'ai noté dans le résumé, c'est un Bucky bashing. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à partir du moment où il devient le Soldat de l'Hiver, je n'arrive plus à l'apprécier. Donc, il fallait au moins qu'il devienne un méchant pour moi, dans l'une de mes fictions.

J'aimerai avoir votre avis. Avec tout les événement qui auront lieux dans ma fiction, je songe de plus en plus à la couper en deux voire trois tomes, pour m'éviter de prendre le risque de baclé certains chapitres. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23

Dans les bas quartiers de New York, au milieu des maisons presque en ruines, se déplaçait l'ombre d'une femme. Ses cheveux blonds volaient librement derrière elle, alors qu'elle avançait, d'un pas déterminé vers la plus grandes, également celle en meilleure état, des maisons alentours. Sa posture démontrait une vigilance en éveil venue avec les habitudes des combats. Venait renforcer cette image de combattante sa tenue et les armes qu'elle portait.

Elle pénétra dans la bâtisse et rejoignit son collègue dans la cave, où il avait entreposé tout ce qu'il possédait ou avait volé. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs et sales, le visage inexpressif, mais le regard empli de colère, rancœur et nostalgie.

"L'as-tu ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule."

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit une caisse. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit une sorte de fusil à précision, beaucoup utilisé pour des tirs à longues distances, avec à côté des balles transparentes contenant un liquide verdâtre.

"Tu es sûr que cela l'immobilisera ?"

Il hocha simplement la tête. Il lui donna également une autre boite, contenant cette fois des petites bombes à gaz.

"En quoi est-ce que cela va nous servir ?

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tentent de nous empêcher de récupérer Steve, tu ne penses pas ? répondit-il avec un sombre sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais cela ne les tuera pas au moins ?

-Non... Juste causer leur évanouissement."

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée, raffermit sa prise sur la première boite, laissant la seconde à son complice, et se dirigea vers la sortie en le saluant. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, il murmura:

"Cela les tuera que si personne ne vient les sauver. Et de ça, je m'en assurerais."

Il gagna une pièce à l'étage. Recouvrant toute la surface des murs et du plafond, des photos de Steve Rogers, datant de la seconde guerre mondiale, de la découverte de son corps dans la glace ou de maintenant, le fixait. Il se dirigea vers une vieille photo de quand il était petit, gringalet et faible et l'effleura.

"Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver Steve. Oui, bientôt. Très bientôt, je viendrais te chercher. Tu verras, je te battrais. Je te prouverais que je suis encore le plus fort et baraqué de nous deux. Et je pourrais à nouveau te protéger. Plus rien ne pourras nous séparer. Nous serrons deux supers soldats imbattables. Oui, je t'expliquerais tout du monde d'aujourd'hui, contrairement à ce que ces imbéciles d'Avengers et pire... Stark, il cracha le nom avec haine, on dû faire. Tu me feras de nouveau aveuglément confiance. Tu me suivras et feras ce que je te demanderais, comme avant. Et nous nettoierons le monde de tout ces êtres venus d'ailleurs et de sa corruption. Oui, nous serons les sauveurs, les maitres."

Pendant ce temps, à la Tour Avengers, ces derniers avaient passés une très mauvaise nuit. Natasha, Steve et Tony avaient dû expliqué la vérité sur Bucky. La plupart d'entre eux avaient eut du mal à accepter que leurs amis leur aient cachés un truc pareil et que pire, soit le Soldat de l'Hiver voulait en finir définitivement avec la famille Stark, soit cela avait un rapport avec Steve. Mais Phil s'en voulait plus que les autres. Il était un agent du SHIELD, "Agent", comme beaucoup disait, et c'était lui qui, avec le Directeur avait une vision panoramique de ce qu'avait été l'agence. Déjà qu'il avait en travers de la gorge, son échec de ne pas s'être aperçu qu'Hydra se redéveloppait au sein même du SHIELD, mais maintenant il réalisait que, non seulement, il n'avait pas su reconnaitre le visage de l'ancien meilleur ami de son idole, alors qu'il avait passé des jours entiers à regarder les photos de ces deux là, mais en plus, maintenant, cela mettait toute l'équipe en danger, donc la protection du monde.

La culpabilité le rongeait. Il aurait du voir, s'apercevoir. Ce fut Sigyn qui calma sa conscience en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas omniscient, et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas tout voir et donc tout régler. Cela lui fit du bien de l'entendre de la part de sa vieille amie.

Mais outre ces révélations et ce qui en avait découlé, notamment le renforcement de la sécurité de la Tour et les engueulades sur le fait de se faire confiance dans une équipe, un autre événement secoué le bâtiment.

En effet, malgré les risques, que Loki avait contredit, arguant que ses enfants savaient se défendre et avaient beaucoup plus de de chance de survie qu'eux tous réuni, il avait été maintenu le projet d'aller récupérer Fenrir, puis Jormungandr. Sleipnir ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait obtenu la certitude que ces deux frères seraient de nouveaux à ses côtés. Ils ne s'étaient pas côtoyés pendant longtemps, juste quelques années, qui n'étaient rien pour eux, avant qu'ils ne soient chassés d'Asgard. C'était toujours ses frères qui venaient le retrouvé en cachette dans son près. Et ces quelques petits instant passés ensemble avaient suffis à ce que le lien fraternel entre eux se fasse. Il avait donc put garde un contact mental avec eux, mais il s'était affaiblit avec le temps et ce ne serait jamais la même chose que de vraies retrouvailles, face à face.

Il avait tout vérifié. Les chambres et l'infirmerie étaient prêtes, lui également. Il ne manquait plus que son père et sa belle-mère. Ceux-ci vérifiés qu'ils n'avaient rien oubliés dans la sacoche de secours, qu'ils allaient emportés par précaution et discutaient à voix basse.

"Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Non, mais je préfère l'avoir à proximité, pour que si, cela a lieu, je sois là.

-Mais, rien de prouve qu'il pourrait...

-Sigyn, il est à la fois Ases, Elfes et Jötun. De plus, il a d'abord appris à vivre comme un Midgardien. Comment savoir ce que nous réserve sa magie. Sa puissance où les atouts génétiques de quels ascendants elle va activer. Il faut se préparer à toute éventualité et tu le sais.

-Y compris qu'elle pourrait le tuer ?

-Oui, finit-il par souffler du bout des lèvres. On cherchera également une solution pour ce risque. Je préfère être trop prévoyant que pas assez. Eh, reprit-il quelques secondes après en lui relevant le visage, on se l'ait juré: pas deux fois. On prend juste des précautions pour le protéger.

-Tu as raison. Je vais arrêter de me faire du soucis. Pour le moment.

-Oui. Et nous en rediscuterons en rentrant d'accord ?

-D'accord. Allez ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu plus joyeuse, en saisissant la sacoche fermée. Allons récupéré tes fils.

-En espérant qu'Heimdall ne nous dénonce pas à Odin et son conseil, espéra-t-il doucement, sans qu'elle ne l'entende."

Ils rejoignirent Sleipnir, qui avait reprit sa forme animal, et partirent sur son dos, sur les branches d'Yggdrasil, laissant les Avengers seuls.

Ils atterrirent sur l'île du silence. Cette île était en réalité une petite île située au centre d'un lac de la forêt d'Asgard. Les arbres et leurs feuillages étaient tellement épais dans cette zone, et ils étaient si loin de la ville, qu'aucun son ne parvenait jusque ce petit terrain de terre. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, discutant pour briser ce silence pesant régnant sur l'île et pour que Fenrir puisse les entendre arriver et qu'il ne pensent pas que ce sont des soldats d'Odin.

"Thor ne nous avait pas proposer de nous accompagner ?

-Si, mais je lui ais expliqué que Fenrir n'avait pas une bonne opinion de lui... Et avec tout ce qu'a dit Thor sur mes enfants durant tout ces siècles, je ne peux que le comprendre.

-Tu lui as expliqué ou tu lui as complétement refusé le voyage et envoyé voir ailleurs ?

-Plutôt la seconde option, sourit le Menteur, mais tu t'en doutais.

-Oh que oui, je te connais Loki. Sinon, tu penses que cela se passera bien la cohabitation entre tes enfants et Thor ?

-Pour certains, oui, tu l'as constaté avec Sleipnir. Mais avec les deux autres, je ne peux rien te promettre. Jormungandr pourrait encore pardonner, mais je ne pense pas que Fenrir, qui a trop de rancœur envers tout Asgard et mon frère, puisse, ne serais-ce que songer, à le faire. Il prendra sur lui pour notre bonheur, mais je le connais suffisamment, pour t'affirmer qu'il rendra fou Thor, il fera de sa vie un enfer.

-Mais nous n'avons pas de grosses catastrophe à craindre, rassure-moi.

-Je pense que nous pouvons, au moins, en craindre une. Quand ils voudront tout les deux s'imposer à l'autre, il se battront un grand coup, ça c'est sûr. Il faudra juste les envoyé dans un espace dégagé, pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts. Après... je pense qu'il feront une trêve avant de se faire des vacheries jusque... Je ne sais pas quand.

-Ça promet..., souffla Sigyn."

Loki rit et c'est à ce moment là que Sleipnir revint vers eux, étant parti en avant.

"Il est là papa ! Il est là !"

En effet, Loki sentait de plus en plus la présence de son cadet. A ce moment là, il se mit à courir vers lui. Il entra dans la grotte où était enchainé son fils et... ce dernier l'écrasa au sol en lui repeignant le visage de salive.

"Tu es là ! Tu es là maman ! Tu es revenu me chercher !

-Oui, Fenrir. Évidemment mon trésor, je te l'avais promis non ?

-Si, mais cela commencé à faire vraiment longtemps et je craignais que tu ne m'aie oublié ou que tu ais trop d'ennuis pour revenir un jour.

-Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Je mens peut-être beaucoup, mais quand je fais une promesse, peut importe le temps que cela me prendra pour la réaliser, je la tiens. Tu le sais.

-Oui. Pardon d'avoir douter maman.

-Ahhhh, tu ne le sais pas mon frère ? On doit prendre l'habitude d'appeler notre mère "papa", parce que cela gène trop ces pauvres petits Midgardiens que nous disions "maman", parce que chez eux un homme ne peut pas tomber enceinte, rit le cheval.

-Oh, rit à son tour le louveteau, tu penses donc à ce que je pense, mon frère ?

-Je pense que oui, mon frère.

-On va faire de leur vie une enfer ! crièrent-ils en cœur."

Et ils partirent à rire en se roulant par terre, suivis de peu par leur géniteur, qui se contenta de rire doucement en secouant la tête. Pauvre midgardiens et pauvre Thor. Ils ne connaissent pas les terreurs que sont ses enfants, surtout Sleipnir, le plus blagueur et Fenrir, le plus embêtant. Les deux, alliés, c'était des catastrophes à la chaines qui s'annonçaient. Mais ils allaient bientôt découvrir tout ça. Seule Sigyn ne participait pas à l'ivresse générale. La phrase de Fenrir l'avait intrigué, et elle voulait se rassurer. Elle observa le père et l'ainé libérer avec impatience le cadet des chaines qui le retenaient, ce dernier, grâce à la magie de Loki, reprit temporairement sa forme Asgardienne qu'il ignorait avoir, pour qu'il soit plus facile à ramener sur Terre et pour voir ses possibles blessures sans être gêner par son pelage, avant qu'ils ne s'enlacent tout les trois.

"Fenrir, les interrompit-elle, excuse moi, mais tu as dis une phrase qui m'intrigue. Tu as pensé que Loki avait trop de problèmes pour venir te chercher. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, avec tout les soldats qui sont venus me voir ces derniers mois. Beaucoup se plaignaient, au début, que leur général ait été enfermé. Et il y a quelques jours, ils sont venus me voir en se réjouissant qu'il se soit enfuit avec la monture d'Odin. Cela n'a pas été dur pour moi de faire le rapprochement entre leur général et maman. Bien sûr, il y en a qui pestaient contre toi, ajouta-il en se tournant vers le second prince, mais ils ne venaient pas souvent. C'est plutôt ceux qui te sont fidèles qui viennent me voir."

Le sorcier sourit tristement à cet phrase. Son rôle de général des armées d'Odin était l'un de ses rôles qu'il avait prit le plus à cœur et avait prit plaisir à l'exercer. Bien sûr les anciens soldats, n'avaient pas apprécié sa nomination, ne l'aimant pas de base, mais ils n'étaient qu'une minorité.

-Et donc, à ce que j'ai compris, une rumeur courrait à Asgard. Odin, à cause de son inaction à te rechercher, serait en conflit avec son conseil, qui voudrait envoyer la moitié de l'armée d'Asgard à ta poursuite. Le Père de Tout aurait mit presque tout le conseil sur la sellette et serait entrain de tenter de les expulser du château et même de la ville."

Ces dernières nouvelles choquèrent Loki. Les réactions des conseillers ne le surprenaient nullement. Mais pourquoi Odin ne faisait-il rien ? Et pourquoi chasser les membres de son conseil qui voulaient sévir contre lui ? Il n'était plus rien pour le roi. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus l'utiliser comme un potentiel lien avec Jötunheim. Alors pourquoi ne rien faire pour éliminer la menace qu'il représentait ? Surtout maintenant qu'il réunissait ses enfants.

"Les soldats t'auraient-ils dit d'autres choses ?

-Oh oui, ils me parlent beaucoup tu sais. Peut-être parce que je suis ton fils, je ne sais pas. Mais concernant Odin et le conseil, je n'ai pas compris, mais cela aurait un rapport avec des personnes fidèles au roi qui se seraient glisser parmi les conseillers pour avoir le fin mot sur un infanticide ou quelque chose comme ça. Ah, et ils ont aussi parlé de beaucoup de serviteurs et d'habitants des bas fonds de la ville qui sont venus leur demander de tes nouvelles."

Les deux parents avaient à peine entendu la dernière phrase de Fenrir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le visage grave. Alors c'était peut-être ça le fin mot de l'histoire de l'étrange comportement d'Odin, Heimdall et des Trois Palatins. Ils avaient sûrement finis par découvrir la vérité.

"Maman, Sigyn ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, murmurèrent-ils, si tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Retournons à la Tour, ajouta Sigyn faiblement.

Et c'est dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils regagnèrent Midgard.

Fenrir alla directement à l'infirmerie avec Sleipnir, pendant que le second prince et sa femme rejoignaient Thor, le seul Avengers disponible, pour aller chercher Jormungandr. Il avait été prévu de le récupérer que le lendemain, mais Loki préférait les avoir près de lui, tout de suite.

Thor ne fit aucun commentaire sur le brusque changement de programme et sur la mine sombre de ceux qui seraient ses compagnons de voyage. Les retrouvailles avec l'Ouroboros furent tout aussi émouvantes que celles avec le loup, mais elles ne continrent pas de révélations. Par contre ils frôlèrent l'accident. Le serpent géant avait beau être le plus câlin et calme des fils de Loki, il avait quand même beaucoup de rancœur envers le prince ainé qui l'avait traité de monstre et qui avait participé à la séparation entre lui et sa mère. Il manqua donc de peu d'envoyer le Dieu du Tonnerre par le fond. Seul l'intervention et les câlins de son géniteur sauva Thor. En effet, entre sa vengeance contre Thor et les bras de Loki l'invitant dans une étreinte, Jormungandr avait vite fait son choix. Et encore une fois, sa forme Asgardienne, dont il ignorait l'existence lui fut donner. Quand il demanda pourquoi on l'avait fait changer de forme, qu'il était mieux dans la précédente, Loki lui répondit juste: "C'est mieux pour les câlins". Parfaitement d'accord, il ne chercha pas plus loin et s'endormit, bercé par les battements du cœur du Menteur.

Ils regagnèrent ainsi l'infirmerie de la Tour, auprès de Sleipnir et Fenrir. Loki et Sigyn passèrent tout le reste de la journée avec eux, a tout leur expliquer, aussi bien pour leur forme, que pour les récents événements. Thor avait rejoint ses camarades, et Sleipnir et Fenrir en profitèrent pour programmer toutes leurs futurs blagues pour les Avengers.

Dans le salon de la Tour, personne n'avait bougé de la place qu'ils avaient prise au matin. Ils continuaient à tenter de trouver toutes les éventuelles raisons qui auraient poussé Bucky Barnes à vider tout un hangars d'objet dangereux. Sauf, deux d'entre eux, qui bien qu'aillant toujours du mal à discuter sans qu'aucune gène ou dispute ne se glisse entre eux, refusaient de s'éloigner. Tout les deux étaient sûr que l'autre était la cible de l'ancien soldat d'Hydra, mais aucun n'avait faire part de son avis à l'autre.

Ces deux là avaient passé la nuit dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur. L'un y était pour avoir voulu ruminer en paix le début de conversation qu'il avait eus avec le capitain, et l'autre ne voulant pas s'éloigner du milliardaire. Il savaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés, sans avoir parler.

Steve fut le premier à se réveiller. Sentant un poids inconnu sur sa poitrine, il baissa les yeux et vit le nid d'oiseau constituant la chevelure de Tony. Il y logea son nez et respira l'odeur du propriétaire des lieux. Étonnamment ce n'était pas vraiment une odeur de sueur qui ressortait, mais une senteur plutôt mentholée. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, avant que le brun ne quitte les bras de Morphée pour se réveiller dans ceux de Steve. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier put entendre à plusieurs reprises l'endormi prononcer son nom. Quand l'ancien playboy se réveilla et qu'il remarqua avec qui il s'était endormi, il se leva en quatrième vitesse, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Le Captain, au début, peiné par cette réaction, se réjoui en voyant ce détail.

"Alors ? murmura-t-il.

-Alors quoi ?

-Bien dormi ?

-Euh, je... Oui, ça va... Pourquoi ? demanda Tony, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette question.

-Oh, pour rien... Pour savoir, si j'étais si confortable que ça ou tu ne puisse à ce point te passer de moi, pour que tu m'ais autant appelé dans ton sommeil."

Tony rougit encore plus qu'il ne le pensait possible.

"Je... Je ne... Je ne parle pas en dormant, ce n'est pas vrai !

-Oh que si, tu parles. Et tu dis parfois des choses très intéressantes. J'ai ainsi eut le plaisir d'apprendre que tu me trouvais plus fort qu'un roc, que j'étais l'être le plus merveilleux que tu connaissais et... Attend que je me rappelle de tes mots exacts... Ah oui. Que j'avaid le corps d'un dieu ... Je ne savais pas que tu pensais tout ça de moi."

Steve ne mentionna pas, par contre, que, endormi, Tony avait aussi dit qu'il l'aimait. Il préférait attendre qu'il le lui dise parfaitement réveiller. Il avait été très surpris de découvrir que tout ce que Tony n'arrivait pas à dire éveiller, cela sortait tout seul, dans son sommeil. Il profita quand même du spectacle de voir Tony, habituellement si sûr de lui, si mal à l'aise, plus rouge qu'il ne le pensais possible et bégayant une excuse pour rejoindre une autre pièce.

Amusé Steve eut quand même la gentillesse de l'informer de son erreur à travers la porte avant de quitter la pièce, pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changeait.

"Tony, il faudra que l'on parle. Je t'attendrais dans la cuisine... Et... Je ne savais pas que ta salle de bain et ton garage était dans la même pièce. Tu es vraiment atypique."

Et il partit en riant. Tony de l'autre côté de la porte, appuyé contre celle-ci, redressa brusquement la tête en entendant les dernières phrases de Steve. Et mince, il s'était encore plus ridiculisé. Mais pourquoi est-ce que le Captain était-il aussi sûr de lui hein ? Logiquement, vu de l'époque d'où il venait, il aurait dû être plus timide... Flûte, normalement cela aurait dû être Steve qui aurait autant rougi et qui aurait bégayé n'importe quoi avant de se sauver face à ses avances, pas lui !

Rageant contre lui même de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses émotions et réactions devant Steve, il sortit de son garage et regagna sa propre chambre. Une fois propre et avec des vêtements nickel également, il réfléchit à sa possibilité de fuir la conversations que voulait avoir Steve. Mais Tony s'avoua a lui même, que trop inquiet pour le Captain, comme il l'était depuis qu'il avait apprit pour le vol de Bucky, il finirai par le rejoindre à un moment ou à un autre. Donc que cela ne ferait que repousser la conversation. Mais de toute manière de quoi pouvait bien avoir envie de lui parler le super soldat ? De la conversation qu'ils avaient entamé avant que leurs camarades ne les interrompent ? Du fait qu'ils aient dormis ensembles ? De Bucky ? Pour le savoir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller le voir.

C'est donc avec la boule au ventre- quoi lui anxieux ? Nan, il n'est jamais anxieux. Et il n'a pas de raison de l'être n'est-ce pas. N'est-ce pas ? -qu'il gagna la chambre de Steve.

Quand il entra, il aperçut tout de suite, l'objet de ses pensées, dos à lui, plongé dans son armoire, avec uniquement un jean. Il espérait vraiment que Steve allait mettre un en haut, parce que sinon, il serait incapable de suivre ce que son ami allait lui dire. Quoique, même avec quelque chose sur lui, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive à suivre.

Le blond enfila un t-shirt, sans remarquer sa présence. Tony se racla la gorge et il se tourna enfin vers lui.

"Tony, sourit-t-il, tu es déjà là. Tant mieux, je craignais de devoir venir te chercher.

-J'ai envie d'en finir vite. Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?"

Steve baissa la tête, respira un grand coup et le fixa a nouveau. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, car Tony l'avait avoué dans son sommeil, c'était toujours mieux que rien, et il serait prêt à attendre longtemps qu'il lui dise de vive voix. Mais il n'était pas connu pour sa grande patience et il ne pourrait pas continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris encore longtemps. Ne pas pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, ni l'embrasser commencer déjà à lui être insupportable.

Il se précipita donc vers Tony, le serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?

-J'en ais déjà assez de te courir après. Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras quand je le veux, même la nuit, je veux pourvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ais envie. Je veux pouvoir sortir avec toi, que ce soit pour aller voir un film où juste nous promener quelque part.

-Mais... Et tante Peggy ?

-J'ai aimé Peggy en quarante. Mais, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer aujourd'hui. Peggy a continué sa vie. À moi de continuer la mienne.

-Mais tu es... ?

-Bisexuel ? Oui, et ce n'est pas parce que je ne le hurle pas sur tout les toits que je m'en cache ou que j'en ai honte. Mais répond moi s'il te plait. Acceptes-tu d'être mon... Petit ami ?"

Tony rit doucement en constatant que Steve avait utiliser une expression moderne. Comment refuser de se mettre en couple avec l'homme qui l'aimait et qui était si adorable avec ses efforts de langages.

"Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aimes. Mais donne moi juste une chance."

Pour toute réponse, Tony attrapa le cou de Steve et l'embrassa à son tour. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur la taille du brun et il restèrent ainsi de longue minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser.

Sharon qui, du quartier désaffecté, avait directement rejoint son emplacement sur l'immeuble face à la Tour, demandé et choisi par son partenaire, n'avait rien manqué de leur embrassade et avait même prit quelques clichés de celle-ci.

"Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-elle avant de prendre une photo de plus."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24

Les jours continuèrent à défiler, sans que rien ne se produise de grave. Les Avengers, ayant fait tout leur possible pour se préparer à toutes éventualités et ne pouvant rien de plus, continuèrent à vivre.

Steve et Tony s'étaient finalement décider à annoncer à leur amis qu'ils sortaient ensembles et depuis ils ne se lâchaient plus. Sauf quand Tony était dans son labo avec Bruce, Loki et Sigyn, pour faire fonctionner magie et technologie ensemble sans risque. Ils approchaient d'ailleurs lentement de la solution. Pendant ce temps là, Steve était soit dans la salle de sport avec Thor, ou avec les trois anciens agents du SHIELD, pour discuter de ce que devrait être la nouvelle agence. Sinon ils apprenaient lentement à vraiment se connaitre, leurs passés, leurs rêves, tout. Tony, habituellement si pudique sur l'étalage des sentiments, s'habituait, à son avis, assez facilement aux voyantes preuves d'amour de Steve et s'ouvrait lentement à celui-ci. Au début il était gêné, mais il les adorait, alors il s'accommodait, et faisait un effort pour parler de son passé et de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait rien caché à Steve, pour qu'ils puissent pleinement se faire confiance.

Leur relation rendait Thor jaloux. Pourquoi cela avait été si simple pour le Captain, alors que pour lui, ce n'était même pas sûr que Loki accepte un jour la cour qu'il comptait lui faire ? Mais bon, ils arrivaient à se parler sans en venir aux mains, ce qui était, pour eux, un énorme progrès, et retrouvaient avec beaucoup de difficulté et tout doucement leur complicité d'autre fois en mettant à plat ce qu'ils se reprochaient. Leurs hurlements résonnaient donc assez souvent dans la Tour.

Deux autres couples commençaient également à se distinguer. Bruce avec Natasha et Phil avec Sigyn. Rien n'était vraiment clair, mais il suffisait de voir les regards qu'ils se lançaient ou les frôlements "accidentels" qui arrivaient très souvent entre eux pour comprendre qu'il y avait quelque choses, ou du moins, un début.

La seule chose qu'avait eut à craindre les Avengers, et surtout Thor, leur cible préféré, c'était les blagues à la chaine que leur faisaient subir Sleipnir et Fenrir. Cela avait fait un choque aux héros. L'ainé des Lokison, qui jusque là avait été d'un calme olympien, d'une discrétion et d'une politesse exemplaire, révélait désormais, avec la complicité de son frère, tout son véritable caractère, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'était pas le fils du Dieu de la Malice pour rien. Ils enchainaient coup sur coup, ila avaient même acquis le surnom de "trio infernal". Les Avengers étaient donc toujours sur leur garde. Le pire pour ces derniers est que Jarvis était devenus, dés la première blague, le complice de ces deux farceurs en herbe.

Leur père, loin de les disputer ou de tenter de les arrêter, leur donnait plusieurs astuces pour améliorer leurs blagues et ne jamais se faire prendre.

Le seul moyen, qu'avait trouvé les protecteurs de la Terre, pour se protéger de ces plaisanteries, était d'avoir dans leurs bras, leur frère. Sleipnir et Fenrir ne ferait jamais une blague à quelqu'un ayant Jormungandr dans les bras. Ils ne prenaient jamais le risque que, même accidentellement, leur petit frère soit blessé à cause d'une mauvaise ou trop brusque réaction de leur cible. Heureusement pour les cibles en question, Jormungandr raffolait de câlin. Et bien qu'il préfère quand même le nid que formaient les bras de son père, il lui arrivait d'aller souvent dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf de Thor. Il n'avait pas encore assez confiance et ne s'y sentait pas suffisamment en sécurité. Il avait été dans ses bras une fois parce qu'à ce moment là il était le seul disponible pour un câlin, mais il n'était pas prêt de retenter l'expérience avant un bon moment.

Mais un autre élément aurait pu perturber les Vengeurs, s'ils l'avaient vu. Mais ils avaient leur attention trop focalisée à échapper aux plaisanteries des ainés Lokison. Cet élément était l'air soucieux qu'affichait désormais en permanence les visages du Dieu du Mensonge et de la Déesse de la Fidélité. S'ils les avaient observés, ils auraient remarqués les longues discutions qu'ils avaient de plus en plus souvent et dont Loki ressortait, à chaque fois, en rage et Sigyn les larmes aux yeux, mais surtout, leurs regards, qui devenaient hantés. Ils avaient alors du mal à revenir au présent, à quitter leurs souvenirs douloureux. Mais à part les enfants de Loki, à qui ils avaient refusés de dire quoi que ce soit, personne ne remarquait rien.

Un événement allait cependant sortir tout ce petit monde de leurs habitudes.

En effet, après presque trois semaines sans se faire remarquer à nouveau, Bucky s'était montré. Et à croire qu'il voulait les provoquer, il l'avait fait sur les ruines du QG du SHIELD, où il s'était mit à attendre. Les Avengers se préparèrent donc à aller à sa rencontre, Thor, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, suivit juste le mouvement de ses camarades, mais ils réalisèrent très vite, les problèmes que cela poserait qu'ils y aillent tous.

"Tu ne devrais pas y aller Steve. Si c'est après toi qu'il en a, tu ferais mieux de rester ici en sécurité.

-Mais si c'est le cas et qu'il ne me voit pas, il pourrait avoir une réaction dangereuse. Il est devenu imprévisible Tony, même pour moi. Mieux vaut que j'aille le voir et que je tente de le raisonner.

-Mais... tenta de protester Tony, avant d'être coupé par Phil.

-Dites, comme le souligne Steve, il est devenu imprévisible. Alors qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il en a réellement après lui. Ou plutôt qu'il est son objectif et pas une étape. Il a quand même volé des choses extrêmement dangereuses et elles ne sont pas toutes faites pour faire face à un super soldat.

-C'est vrai. Avec tout ce qu'il a, il pourrait nous mettre tous à terre. Remarque, on a déjà affronté pire, comme Loki et les Chitauris, -à cette mention Loki trembla et Sigyn lui prit la main pour le rassurer, ce dont Phil s'aperçut mais ne fit aucunes remarques, ce n'était pas le moment- mais avec eux, on savait, en partie, à quoi s'attendre. Mais là... On connait les armes qu'il a volé, ce n'est même sûrement pas les seuls qu'il a, et on ne sait même pas lesquels il va utiliser, ni quel est son objectif.

-C'est pour ça que je dis que Natasha et moi devrions y aller. Il nous connait, il nous parlera peut-être plus facilement. Et que Tony devrait rester à la Tour. Il peut diriger son armure d'ici et au moins il pourra toujours nous trouver un moyen de partir rapidement tout en utilisant les satellites pour nous surveiller.

-Mais j'ai déjà Jarvis qui est partout, il peut le faire pour moi ça. Il n'est pas question que vous partiez en me laissant derrière !

-Tony, s'il te plait...

-Quoi ? Tu crains encore que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler en le voyant et que je l'attaque tout de suite parce qu'il a tué mes parents ? Et bien, oui, c'est un risque. Mais comment est-ce que je saurais comment je réagirais en me retrouvant face à lui, si cela ne m'arrive pas au moins une fois ? Si j'y vais, au moins on sera fixé !

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je crains que Bucky soit complétement perdu, qu'il se croit encore sous le joug d'Hydra et que, complétement perdu, il te confonde avec Howard. Donc qu'il pense qu'il doit terminer sa mission. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé !

-Hum hum..."

Ils se tournèrent, tous surpris, vers Loki.

"Il aura eut le temps de se sauver avec tout le temps que vous mettez à parler... Et si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis...

-Non, on te le demande pas, donc tu te tais. Cela ne te concerne même pas. Alors merci, mais non merci, le coupa Tony, sur les nerds.

-Si, s'il vous plait. Écoutez le. Loki est le meilleur stratège que je connaisse. Il vous proposera sûrement le meilleur plan que vous puissiez avoir, intervint Sigyn.

-Cela est vrai, mon frère est connu dans les neufs Mondes pour son intelligence, sa ruse et ses talents d'orateur. Il trouvera sans aucun doute ce qu'il convient le mieux de faire. N'est-ce pas mon frère ?

-Thor, je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de ne pas m'appeler "mon frère".

-Oui, mais j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça et...

-Bref, reprit le brun, au contraire cela me concerne. Mes enfants sont ici, sous votre toit, donc ce qui vous menace, les menace, et par conséquent me regarde. De plus, Severus s'est attaché à vous et je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction et à quel point il m'en voudrait si quelque chose vous arrivait, alors que j'aurais pus l'éviter et il y a Clint, qui lui, me fera la peau. Donc, concernant votre affaire, je pense que le mieux est que Stark et Coulson restent ici et qu'au moins, moi, je vous accompagne. Coulson est encore sensé être mort. De plus vous avez souligné que votre ennemi était devenu imprévisible. Donc il a très bien put s'allier a quelqu'un et il ne vaut mieux pas laisser le bâtiment sans surveillance tant que l'on ne connait pas son but final. Stark, en restant ici, deviendra nos yeux et nos oreilles. Il est également celui qui connait le mieux la Tour, puisque, à ce que j'ai compris, il a tout dessiner et construit, s'il faut évacuer ou renforcer les défenses des lieux, il sera plus utile ici qu'ailleurs. Il pourra quand même envoyer une de ses armures pour tromper l'adversaire en lui faisant croire que vous êtes tous là, ce qui vous donnera un avantage. Moi, je serais sous la surveillance de Thor, sous un charme de désillusion. Je suis le Dieu des Mensonges, je sais donc reconnaitre un menteur sans problème, je vous préviendrais donc par télépathie. Et ma magie vous sera peut-être utile.

-Et nous ?"

Loki se tourna vers ses fils.

"Vous, vous restez juste en sécurité et vous veillez les uns sur les autres en cas d'attaque.

-Quoi ?! C'est pas juste ! On veux aider !

-Ils resteront avec Sigyn et moi, intervint Bruce. On va éviter de provoquer Barnes en sortant Hulk. Je resterais donc ici. Ils m'aideront à continuer les recherches pour lier magie et technologie. Nous avons presque la solution, peut-être qu'un œil nouveau la trouvera. Ainsi nous pourrons, peut-être aujourd'hui même, vous transmettre des oreillettes que même Loki pourra utiliser sans risques ou problèmes, cela sera plus pratique et cela économisera vos forces magiques."

Le sorcier hésita plusieurs secondes. L'idée de laisser ses enfants, presque seuls, avec Hulk ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas de meilleur solution à proposer. Il s'apprêtait quand même à émettre des réserves, lorsqu'il remarque le bonheur s'afficher sur les visages de ses fils, à cette option qui leur plaisait davantage que la première. Ils adoraient faire des recherches et des expériences, comme lui. Il serait injuste de sa part de les priver de ça, surtout avec des personnes aussi intelligentes que Stark et Banner, et qu'en plus cela les tiendraient occupés et en sécurité. De plus, Sigyn et Coulson restaient également à la Tour, et il savait qu'à des deux là il pouvait confier la vie de ses fils sans craintes. Il acquiesça donc seulement doucement de la tête, résigné, mais un minimum soulagé par sa dernière pensée. Ils poussèrent un cri de joie et se jetèrent dans ses bras.

Une fois le plan terminé, que tout le monde connu sur le bout des doigts ce qu'il devait faire, si tout se passait comme prévu, et qu'ils furent prêt, ils partirent. Ils espéraient tous, que Bucky était encore à l'ancien QG du SHIELD, qu'il avait attendu, qu'il ne soit pas parti, les trouvant trop long.

La chance fut de leur côté. Il était encore là. Les attendant, le visage impassible mais fier. Quand il vit Steve descendre du quinjet, il laissa un léger sourire apparaitre quelques secondes, avant de redevenir impassible. Il pensa qu'ils étaient idiots. Ils lui facilitaient les choses en faisant venir le Captain. Sharon n'aurait donc que la moitié de sa tâche à accomplir. Elle devrait juste ne pas louper Steve, lors de son tir, puis rejoindre, avant ses habitants, la Tour Avengers, apparemment vide et prendre les informations du SHIELD et d'Hydra que la maudite IA de Stark avait récupéré avant qu'elles n'atteignent le net. Et évidemment c'était les plus importantes, tel que les codes de contrôle des satellites ou les dossiers sur le passé de chaque Avengers et les potentiels futurs membres. Tout ça, pendant que lui, rejoignait sa cachette avec le Captain, en semant ses soit disant partenaires qui voudront le récupérer.

"Carter, change de direction ton viseur. Captain est venu me voir, murmura-t-il dans le micro qu'il portait au col.

-Bien reçu."

Sa satisfaction augmenta, en même temps que la colère et la haine commençaient à gonfler dans son cœur, quand il vit l'armure de Tony se poser pas loin et s'avancer. Ainsi donc, le fils de Stark était venu laissa sa chère Tour avec pour seule défense un docteur ayant un problème caractériel. Il n'était qu'un être abject qui se trouvé en tête de sa liste des personnes à éliminer, pour débarrasser la Terre de tout ses parasites. Parce que le fils en était un, comme son père. Mais avant tout, il avait besoin de rallier Steve. Avec lui à ses côtés, tout le monde lui fera aveuglément confiance. Oui, enfin il n'y aurait plus personne à qui il devrait obéir. Ce sera lui, qui donnera les ordres.

Quand le symbole de l'Amérique l'appela, il se retourna lentement vers lui, lui accordant toute son attention.

"Bucky. Qu'est-ce que..."

Il se tut, ne sachant pas comment débuter la discussion tout en évitant toutes bagarres. Le Soldat de L'hiver se décida donc à le faire à sa place.

"Bonjour Steve. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Trop longtemps, Bucky.

-Oui, je sais. Et l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé dans les meilleurs conditions et pour peu de temps. Que ce soit en quarante ou aujourd'hui. Mais à ce que je vois, tu as réussi à t'entourer, à nouveau. Les nouveaux Howlling Commando ?

-Non, les Howling Commando, c'était vous et ce ne sera personne d'autre. Mais Bucky, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du passé.

-Oui, je m'en doute. Sinon, certains se serait déjà jeté sur moi, énonça-t-il en souriant en se tournant vers l'armure de Stark.

-Ne me tente pas le pseudo amnésique, répliqua la voix de celui-ci et les mains de l'armure se mirent en position de tir.

-Tony, s'il te plait. On n'avait dit pas de bagarres, ni de provocations.

-Alors tu lui expliques ça, Cap, parce que s'il recommence, je réplique.

-Tu lui as donc vraiment tout raconter ? s'exclama-t-il trahi.

-Non, juste à propos de ses parents et que ce n'était pas de ta faute, que tu étais manipulé. Mais s'il te plait, ne déclenche pas les hostilités.

-C'est plus fort que moi. Il a la même tête d'abruti que son père.

-Bucky ! Steve soupira. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Et vous, répliqua Natasha plus vite que Steve, pourquoi être sorti de votre cachette ?

-Je voulais voir Steve. Avoir des réponses. Savoir qui je suis. C'est encore flou dans ma tête."

Loki ne put retenir un reniflement moqueur à cette réponse.

"C'est l'un des mensonges les plus médiocres que j'ai jamais entendu. Il n'y mets même pas un tant soit peu de conviction pour donner de la crédibilité à son propos. C'est un mensonge de débutant, transmit-il à tout le monde. Seul sa première phrase est sincère."

A ces mots, Steve se réjouit. Bucky voulait le voir. Son ami n'était donc, peut-être pas totalement perdu.

"Et vous avez dû vidé un hangar complet d'objets dangereux pour ça ?"

Bucky prit une mine innocente.

"Quel hangar ?

-Vraiment, les midgardiens ne savent pas mentir, ou c'est juste lui ?

-Bucky s'il te plait, ne me ment pas. Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Mais comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que ce soit moi ?! N'importe qui aurait put aller vider ce hangar en se faisant passer pour moi. Avec tout ce qui a été diffusé sur le net, n'importe qui a put trouver mon dossier et ma photo avec !

-Il a pas tord.

-Si ce n'est pas lui, il ne verra donc aucun inconvénient à nous suivre, déclara la voix de Tony, derrière le casque de son armure.

-Pourquoi vous suivrais-je ?

-Ben moi je dis ça c'est pour vous. Vous avez avoué vouloir voir Steve pour avoir des réponses, pour savoir qui vous étiez. Il serait mieux d'en discuter à la Tour. On sera plus confortablement installé, et moi j'ai besoin d'un verre pour ne pas vous tabasser."

Natasha et Loki sourirent doucement. Quand il le voulait, Tony pouvait être très malin. En effet, si Bucky accepté il prouverait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais prenait le risque de se retrouver coincer à la Tour avec eux, en danger, sans pouvoir s'enfuir, et ils auraient l'avantage connaissant la Tour mieux que quiconque. Mais s'il refusait, il avouait, en quelque sorte, que c'était bien lui, qui était entré dans le hangar par effraction et qui l'avait vidé. Quelque soit sa réponse il serait en mauvaise posture, de son point de vue.

"Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas m'attaquer par derrière, vous ?

-Oh, pour le moment, rien. Mais j'ai toute confiance en mes camarade pour me retenir si je tente de m'en prendre à vous. Et pour vous prouver que cela sera instinctif à se moment là, je serais même prêt à retirer mon armure.

-Vous leur faites donc à ce point confiance, pour prendre le risque de vous retrouver vulnérable face à moi ?

-Sans hésitation. Alors, vous nous suivez ou pas ?"

Bucky sourit doucement. C'était un peu l'ouverture qu'il attendait pour pouvoir agir.

"Je pense plutôt que cela va se faire selon mes règles, puisque c'est moi qui me suis montré.

-Bucky, tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour négocier et cela ne fait que renforcer leur méfiance, tenta de le raisonner le Captain. S'il te plait, viens avec nous.

-Non Steve, c'est toi qui va venir avec moi. A vous, murmura-t-il rapidement à Carter pour qu'elle tire sur Steve, alors qu'il lâchait ses bombes à gaz, créant un nuage de poussière avec tout les débris encore présent sur les lieux."

Les Avengers ne virent rien venir, et ils se retrouvèrent tous à tousser, alors que Steve s'écroulait une balle dans le cou. Loki, ayant été protégé par sa magie, rassembla, comme il le put, en ne voyant rien à cause de la fumée, les supers héros et les protégea du gaz, alors que Bucky commençait à s'en aller avec le corps de l'icône de l'Amérique inconscient sur le dos et que Sharon tentait de gagner le plus vite possible la Tour, qu'ils pensaient vulnérable.

Pendant ce temps là, Tony était en totale panique, derrière ces écrans.

"MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Jarvis ?

-Les bombes, que Monsieur Barnes lâcher, semblent avoir rependu ce nuage de fumée et provoquer la toux de vos camarades, Monsieur.

-Ça, je l'avais très bien compris Jarvis, je te remercie, tu m'aides énormément. Mais pourquoi je n'ai plus de signale radio venant de Steve ?

-Son micro a apparemment été endommagé, Monsieur. J'active le GPS de secours ?

-Oui, au moins on saura où il est, même si on ne l'entend pas.

-Tony, il y a un problème ? On t'a entendu hurler, demanda Bruce en arrivant, suivis de tout ceux qui étaient restés.

-Oui, il y a un problème, Barnes se fout de nous et il est sûrement entrain de nous jouer un sale tour.

-Monsieur, le Captain Rogers se déplace.

-Vers les autres Jarvis ?

-Non, Monsieur. Mais selon les détecteurs satellites, son corps est immobile, sa chaleur corporelle à même légèrement baissée, et quelqu'un le porte.

-Alors ne le lâche pas. J'en était sûr, Barnes avait tout préparé, et Loki avait raison, il a un complice. Vous vouliez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il ensuite, ou ce sont juste mes cris qui vous ont alertés.

-Un peu des deux. On voulait te prévenir que, grâce aux enfants de Loki, on a réussi. Les oreillettes sont prêtes. Après, pour ce qui est des autres technologies, c'est pas encore le cas.

-On peut tenter de leur faire parvenir ?

-Oui, je veux bien essayer, annonça Sigyn, Loki est plus fort que moi dans la magie illusionniste, mais je m'en sort bien aussi. Je ne me ferais pas voir.

-Et niveau rapidité ? Dans combien de temps les rejoindrez vous.

-Dans la seconde, sourit-elle.

-Alors c'est parfait."

Alors, que Sigyn et Bruce retournaient dans le labo, Jarvis reprit la parole.

"Monsieur, Miss Carter est en approche.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment pas le mo... Attend, tu as bien dit, "en approche" ?

-Oui Monsieur, son hélicoptère est presque là."

Le milliardaire se tourna vers Coulson, inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

-Tu crois que c'est elle, qui a aidé Barnes ?

-J'en suis sûr. Depuis notre enfance, elle idolâtre Steve et rêve d'être en couple avec lui. Elle était facilement manipulable à l'époque, peut-être qu'elle l'est toujours, à ce moment là, j'aurais peut-être une chance de la raisonner et qu'elle se range avec nous face à Barnes... Mais il n'est pas question que vous entendiez cette conversation. On va devoir mettre les choses à plat, elle et moi.

\- C'est D'accord. Je vais donc accompagner Sigyn, pour retrouver les autres.

-Les Lokison et Bruce peuvent vous accompagner. J'ai mes armures et Jarvis pour me protéger. Et ils seront sans doute plus utiles là-bas qu'ici, que ce soit pour le médical ou Hulk avec Bruce, ou retrouver Steve, pour le trio infernal.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Alors, bonne chance et à tout à l'heure."

Il saisit le portable que lui tendait Tony pour pouvoir suivre le signale du Captain, alors que Sigyn tendait au brun une oreillette, puis ils disparurent tous. Tony resté seul se tourna vers la baie vitré, où il pouvait voir l'hélicoptère de Sharon arrivé.

"Jarvis laisse là atterrir d'accord.

-Bien Monsieur.

-A nous deux Sharon, murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre la terrasse."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 25

Tony passa la baie vitrée et s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'hélicoptère qui venait d'atterrir. Sharon en descendit rageusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sharon... Oui, moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir... Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?... Moi ?... Très bien, je te remercie de demander... Ce que je fais ici ? Mais je suis chez moi, j'ai le droit d'y être. Et au vu du moyen que tu as utilisé pour pouvoir entrer dans ma Tour, sans passer par les sécurités du rez-de-chaussée, et le fait que je ne t'ai pas invité, ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

-Je voulais voir Steve, lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir, étant persuadée qu'il allait la croire avec son comportement datant de quelques mois.

-Il me semble que je l'ai prévenu de ta présence quand tu venais tout les jours pour rester postée devant l'ascenseur. S'il avait voulu te parler, il serait descendu et t'aurais peut-être fait monter, mais il ne l'a pas fait, donc il ne veut pas te voir.

-Toujours aussi délicat dans tes paroles. Merci Anthony.

-Pas de quoi, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'agacer..., répliqua-t-il en grimaçant, mais tentant réellement de ne pas relever l'utilisation de son prénom complet. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il ne soit pas là... et je suis presque sûr que tu le sais déjà.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu faisais partie du SHIELD, et avec ce qui est atterrit sur le net, je suis persuadé que tu connais le Soldat de l'Hiver... Je dirais même que tu le connais plus que ce qui est dévoilé sur la toile... Je pense même que tu le connais personnellement. Après tout, tu es là, tu as été surprise de me trouver chez moi, tu ne cherche pas Steve, tu mens toujours aussi mal d'ailleurs, juste pour que tu le saches. Donc c'est que tu pensais que la Tour était vide, hors aucune des personnes vivant ici ne t'auraient prévenus, il ne reste alors plus qu'une seule personnes qui savait que l'on ne serait pas ici, parce qu'il s'est découvert pour que l'on aille à sa rencontre, pensant qu'on laisserait la Tour vide, comme des débutants, et c'est cette personne qui t'a demandé de venir. James Barnes, le Soldat de l'Hiver."

Elle tressaillit à ce nom. Il savait. Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'elle était avec lui. Pour sa part, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de son comportement et fit demi-tour, retournant à l'intérieur.

"Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi... Tu viens, ne reste pas dehors, nous avons beaucoup de choses à clarifier toi et moi, et on sera mieux dans le salon.

-Toi, se moqua-t-elle, tu as envie de parler avec moi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Et quel serait notre sujet de conversation ? Notre aversion l'un pour l'autre ? Ou alors ce sera nos joyeux souvenirs d'enfance, railla-t-elle ensuite.

-Oui... Au deux... Ou... Je ne sais pas, on verra bien comment de déroule la discussion... En tout cas, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu finisses par me planter un couteau dans le dos à cause d'une rancune de gamins, du moins pour ma part. Je tiens à ma vie, merci bien. Alors tu viens ? cria-t-il depuis l'intérieur."

"Rancune de gamins, pensa-t-elle amèrement, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses que j'ai pour toi ? Ohhh, non Tony, je te hais pour une bonne raison, et tu le sais. Tu continues juste à te croire supérieur à tout le monde et à penser que ce qu'il s'est passé était normal. Qu'il le devait, pour toi, le grand Antony Stark."

Elle finit par le rejoindre le pas hésitant, faisait-elle le bon choix de le suivre ? Elle fut surprise par l'intérieur complétement différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Confortable et accueillant et absolument pas décoré richement ou avec extravagance. Le brun était derrière son bar en train de leur verser des vers d'alcool fort.

"Je pense ne pas me méprendre en disant que nous en aurons besoin, expliqua-t-il.

-Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de parler ou de t'écouter ?

-Tu es entrée, alors que tu aurais pu sortir ton arme, celle que tu as à ta ceinture."

Instinctivement elle porta sa main à l'endroit où était son arme. Comment savait-il ?

"Jarvis, il scanne, en quelque sorte, toute chose entrant et sortant dans la tour et me rapporte toujours tout quand je connais la personne ou que c'est quelque chose que quelqu'un dans la Tour attend."

Ce qu'elle ne savait juste pas, c'est que Tony n'avait aucun autre moyen de communiquer discrètement avec Jarvis, que ses écrans et une oreillette, ce qu'il n'avait pas.

"Donc, comme tu ne sembles pas décidée à faire le premier pas et étant donné que c'est moi qui ait décidé que nous devions mettre les choses à plat, je commence. Mais j'aimerai juste être sûr que c'est bien de ça que je dois te parler. J'ai envie... Non, besoin de mettre enfin ça à plat, mais si tu ne m'écoute pas parce que tu m'en veux pour autre chose, il n'est pas question que je te dises quoi que ce soit.

-Et c'est quoi ce ça ? railla-t-elle. Elle ne croyait absolument pas que Tony voudrait réellement parler de la raison pour laquelle elle lui en voulait.

-Ce qui a eut lieu quand oncle Da... Quand je me suis fais... Quand j'avais dix ans, finit-il par soupirer."

Elle haussa les sourcils surprise, lâcha involontairement un rire septique et tourna le dos à celui qui aurait pu être son ami d'enfance, mais n'était qu'une tache dans ses souvenirs. Il l'entendit, mais décida quand même de faire l'effort de l'ignorer. Il vida entièrement son verre cul sec, avant de s'en resservir un, pour se donner du courage. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait envie, mais surtout besoin, de raconter son point de vue sur ces événements, bien qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit auprès de n'importe qui plutôt que celle qui était actuellement en face de lui. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait enlever une partie de l'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au dessus de sa tête et, par conséquent, au dessus de ceux qu'il aimait, les Avengers, les enfants Lokison, Pepper et Rhodey. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, l'une plongée dans ses souvenirs et tentant de se retenir de soit s'enfuir soit se précipiter son son interlocuteur et de le tabasser, et ce dernier fixant le verre qu'il avait entre les mains et cherchant le courage de vider son sac et de crever l'abcès qui existait depuis trop longtemps entre eux.

"Non, finit-il par dire, je n'y arriverai pas. Tu avais raison, je suis un lâche, tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas te raconter ça. Pas à toi ! Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas changé, tu est toujours convaincue que tu as raison en toutes circonstances et peu importe ce que je te dirai, je serais toujours à tes yeux en tors. Donc on arrête là les frais, les ascenseurs sont derrière toi."

C'était décidée, elle allait le tuer. Elle resta immobile de longues secondes sentant le regard insistant de Tony sur sa nuque, attendant qu'elle s'en aille. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, elle voulait se détourner de lui, faire semblant de partir et venir rechercher les informations qu'elle voulait, ou même ne pas revenir, Barnes ferait le sale boulot tout seul, mais elle entendait presque la voix de son oncle lui murmurer d'inciter Tony a parler et de vraiment écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, qu'elle allait enfin avoir les réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait depuis toutes ces années. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle décida donc d'adopter un comportement mature face à Tony, pour qu'il accepte de se confier à elle.

"Tu veux que l'on mette les choses à plat, alors on va le faire, déclara-telle en se retournant brusquement vers lui."

Il la fixa surpris, la bouche entrouverte.

"Je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Tout ce que Tante Peggy a accepté de me dire était que tu avais eu des ennuis, que quelqu'un aurait dû réagir, mais ne l'a pas fait et que je ne reverrais plus Oncle Daniel, parce qu'il était mort ce soir là, ce que je n'ai compris que quelques années plus tard. Donc tu as décidé que nous devions parler, alors on va le faire, mais tu me dis tout, sans rien omettre. Et après nous règlerons totalement nos comptes.

-Bien, souffla-t-il presque désespéré. J'ai... je..."

Il inspira un grand coup bu cul sec et se reversa un verre avant d'aller s'affaler dans le canapé.

"J'avais appris que mon père était de passage à mon pensionnat et j'ai voulu le voir. Il n'a pas demandé à me voir, ne m'a même pas attendu quand j'ai tenté de le rattraper alors qu'il s'en allait. Je voulais tant avoir un contact avec quelqu'un de familier, que je suis parvenu à quitter le pensionnat. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas de très bons systèmes de sécurité.

-Ils n'en n'avaient pas des bons ou c'est juste toi qui t'était amusé a les percer, en génie de l'informatique et de je ne sais plus quoi que tu es pour pouvoir te vanter ?

-Un peu des deux, je pense, ria-t-il doucement, mais tu as tord sur un point... Ce n'était pas pour me vanter que je l'ai fait... A l'époque, tu te souviens, nous étions proches, mais avec toutes ces restrictions partout, là-bas, nous ne pouvions normalement pas garder contact... J'avais tout craqué pour, ne serait-ce que tenter de t'envoyer un mail."

Elle le fixait les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, avant de se reprendre et de sentir une petite pointe d'affection, d'attendrissement et d'elle ne savait quoi se rependre en elle pour celui qui fut son partenaire de jeu et son presque frère a une autre époque. Elle ne pensait pas, à ce moment là et aujourd'hui encore, qu'il avait réalisé ce genre de chose pour garder contact avec elle. Elle croyait au contraire qu'il avait vu, dans ce pensionnat, un moyen de couper les ponts avec elle, et ne sachant pas pourquoi il ferait ça, mais étant têtue et rancunière, elle s'était mise a le haïr sans chercher d'explication. La mort d'Oncle Daniel ne lui avait donné qu'une raison supplémentaire de l'ignorer. Elle ne croyait plus pouvoir ressentir le moindre sentiment positif envers Tony Stark.

"Bref, reprit-il avec un raclement de gorge mal-à-l'aise, donc j'ai tenté de le suivre, de lui parler, pour... Mais comme de bien entendu, je n'ai pas réussi et me suis retrouvé perdu dans une ville que je ne connaissais absolument pas, mais où, malheureusement, on me connaissait de par mon père et sa notoriété. Comme tu t'en doutes bien, cela s'est fini en une rencontre malheureuse pour moi et je me serais presque senti comme dans un film avec ces scènes de kidnapping. Tellement prévisible quand j'y repense, que je me traite d'idiot. Dommage pour moi, cela ne s'est pas fini comme dans un de ces scenarii... Pas de papa qui accepte de payer la rançon... Juste un "si vous me débarrassez du fardeau qu'est ce gosse, par n'importe quel moyen, je vous verse le double"...

-Donc c'est Jarvis, Tante Peggy et Oncle Daniel qui sont intervenus... Comment ont-ils su où tu étais ?

-Tu te souviens des montres qu'ils nous avaient donné ?"

Elle remarqua qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son poignet, elle en fit donc de même, en ne cherchant pas à cacher qu'elle portait toujours cette montre, et elle s'aperçut qu'il avait également toujours la sienne.

"Oui, murmura-t-elle légèrement surprise qu'il l'ait conservé, mais n'en montrant rien.

-Elles ont un GPS ou je ne sais pas quoi intégré.

-Tu ne l'as pas étudié ?

-Non, c'est bien l'une des seules choses que je me suis juré de ne jamais comprendre pour ne pas briser leur mythe, en quelque sorte, sourit-il doucement avec une note d'amour dans le regard et la voix. Donc ils sont tout les trois arrivés avec un petit nouveau, à l'extérieur pour leur prêter main forte en cas de besoin...

-Fury, comprit-elle.

-Ouais, Fury, acquiesça-t-il en soupirant. D'ailleurs il était déjà très bon. Il a tué trois gars parce que l'un d'eux l'a critiqué sur sa couleur. Bref, pour en revenir aux faits, les choses ont quand même fini par dégénérer. Un des types m'a tirer dessus parce que "je ne valais rien"...

-C'est là qu'Oncle Daniel a été tué ?

-Non. Sur ce coup là, je remercie Tante Peggy pour m'en être sorti. Non, il est mort sur le chemin du retour, bêtement, pourrait-on dire, pour un agent comme lui malgré sa blessure... On a eut un accident.

-De voiture ? C'était donc ça votre passage a l'hôpital."

Il hocha brièvement la tête avant de poursuivre. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

"Et quand je suis enfin arrivé à la maison, parce que j'ai refusé que l'on me ramène au pensionnat, mon père m'a juste dit: "Eh bien, où étais-tu ? Cela fait deux jours que je t'attends pour continuer les projets pour Stark Industrie". Il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il m'avait envoyé loin de la maison ou du coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu. Dans les jours qui suivirent, je ne sus jamais pourquoi Anna et Jarvis partirent et père coupa tout contact avec Tante Peggy."

Elle alla s'asseoir au bout du canapé, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

"Et depuis tout ce temps, je me dis que tu as raison. C'est bien de ma faute si Oncle Daniel est mort. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû tenter de tout te dire depuis longtemps, mais je n'aimais pas repensé à ces évènements."

Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes. Tony tentant de sortir de ses souvenirs et de retenir ses larmes et Sharon se repassant tout les aveux de l'ingénieur. Oui, d'une certaine façon, Tony pouvait être vu comme responsable de la mort de Daniel Sousa, mais pouvait-on reprocher à un enfant de dix ans de vouloir revoir son père ou n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille ? Non, elle en aurait fait de même. Le vrai responsable était Howard. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir des gestes tendres envers Tony quand elle était là, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il préférait lui en faire quand ils étaient que tout les deux, comme c'était le cas quand elle allait dans son bureau et qu'il la berçait en en lui racontant de petites histoires sur Captain America ou juste en lui murmurant à qu'elle point elle se serait bien entendu avec la légende, qu'il aurait adoré les voir juste une fois côte à côte tellement qu'ils seraient bien assortis, qu'elle était belle et qu'il était fière d'elle. C'était même de lui, et pas de Tante Peggy qu'elle tenait toutes cette admiration et amour pour Captain Americe. Elle avait cru qu'il disait qu'ils auraient fait un merveilleux couple, quand il parlait d'être assortis, mais il n'avait vu là que la renaissance du duo de combat Carter/Rogers. Il ne lui avait jamais raconté que les combat de Steve et sa Tante pour ça. Il ne voyait en elle qu'un reflet de Peggy, tout comme il ne voyait qu'un écho de lui en Tony, donc ses erreurs passées. Elle l'avait mal compris, elle s'était laissée bercé par ses mots. Oui, réalisait-elle lentement, c'était de l'image du héro qu'elle aimait et pas de Steve. Howard Stark avait lentement dressé son fils contre elle en passant du temps près d'elle et en lui montrant une fausse affection, et elle contre lui, en empêchant Tony de garder contact avec elle et en lui racontant de salades sur des insultes que Tony aurait proféré contre elle.

"Non, lui murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant et en le prenant dans ses bras, ne prêtant pas attention au corps du brun qui s'était raidi à son contact. Oncle Daniel ne voudrait pas que tu penses ça. C'est Oncle Howard le responsable. Il est responsable de tout. Absolument tout. J'avais tord Tony. Je t'aie tourné le dos sans chercher à vouloir des explications auprès de toi."

Elle lui murmura doucement tout ce qu'elle avait compris, le réconfortant, comprenant la rancune qu'il nourrissait à son encontre. Ils discutèrent durant de nombreuses minutes, mettant enfin les choses à plat, comme prévu, retrouvant un semblant de leur ancienne complicité.

"Tony, il faut que je te dise quelque chose."

Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

"Barnes,... Il veut toutes les infos sur vous, c'est pour ça que j'étais venue. Il veut détruire les Avengers. Avoir Steve rien que pour lui pour contrôler les services secrets des gouvernements et ceux-ci dans le monde...

-En quoi, Steve l'aidera à une telle chose ?

-A force de travailler pour Hydra, d'être invisible dans l'ombre des politiciens, il a appris les ficelles de la manipulation. Imagines qu'il reprogramme Steve comme Hydra l'a fait pour lui. Il aura une arme et n'aura pas à faire le sale boulot lui-même. En plus, le bon Captain America, la représentation même du Héro, se mettant à commettre des crimes sans raison apparente, cela donnera une raison aux civils et aux gouvernements de vouloir la destruction des Avengers. Ils seront tous concentrer sur vous et lui aura le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il veut. Et je pense qu'il était amoureux de Steve... Avant. Il lui voue une fascination morbide, tu peux me croire.

-Donne-moi seulement une seule bonne raison de te croire sur parole. D'être sûr que tu ne me mens pas.

-Je n'en ais malheureusement pas, Tony. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance pour sauver Steve et tes amis. Je sais où il se cache, on pourra rejoindre directement sa cachette. Toute les preuves qu'il te faut son là-bas."

Tony hésita, puis souffla:

"Si tu me mens, je te jure que je te le ferais payer et ne te pardonnerais jamais.

-D'accord. Dépêchons-nous."

Ils se levèrent. Sharon reprit l'hélicoptère et Tony prit l'une de ses armures et partirent. Ils ne surent pas que Jarvis avait prit soin de tout enregistrer depuis le début.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26

Steve ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait mal au crâne, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Heureusement qu'aucune lumière n'éclairaient la salle. Il y en avait juste une d'allumée dans une salle à côté, ce qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits sans déclencher une migraine. Après la vue et ses esprits, ce fut le contrôle de ses autres sens qu'il récupéra, ce qui lui permit d'entendre une voix depuis l'une des salles. Il décida donc, de garder les yeux fermés et de faire semblant d'être toujours inconscient pour tenter de glaner le plus d'informations possibles sur où il était et qui l'avait emmené.

La réponse à cette dernière question lui vint quand les souvenirs des dernières heures lui revinrent. Donc c'était Bucky le responsable. Si c'était ses coéquipiers, ils l'auraient ramené à la Tour et il serait en ce moment même dans son lit confortable et au chaud. Pas ligoté comme un saucisson sur une chaise, dans une pièce même pas chauffée. Même le SHIELD, durant certain de ses entrainements en situation réel, ne lui avait jamais fait un coup pareil.

Bucky alors, pas de doute. Pourquoi ? Il voulait le voir, ça il en était sûr, Loki l'avait confirmé, mais ils auraient pus se trouver un petit moment rien qu'à deux une fois à la Tour pour discuter.

Son vieil ami s'approcha et lui tira les cheveux, ramenant brutalement sa tête en arrière.

"Je sais que tu es réveillé, alors inutile de faire semblant. J'ai pas que ça à faire."

Steve ouvrit donc les paupières et son regard tomba sur celui dure et presque sans vie du soldat.

"Bucky ?

-Il n'y a plus de Bucky. Juste le Soldat de l'Hiver. Et, bien que je déteste le reconnaitre, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-J'ai besoin de toi pour faire chuter les gouvernement en ralliant les faibles ou les larbins, comme tu veux, de mon côté.

-Rallier qui ? Pour quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Je ne comprends rien, détache-moi.

-Non. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à te reprogram... convaincre. J'ai besoin que les larb... les personnes... normales, ordinaires me suivent. Hors ils n'accepteront de le faire que si tu es avec moi.

-Tu veux quoi ? Arrêtes, si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle. Allez, détache-moi maintenant.

-Je veux contrôler. Rien que cela. Contrôler les autres pour le plus l'être moi-même. Faire chuter les dirigeants pour prendre leur place. Et quoi de mieux pour ça, qu'une bonne révolution soutenue par Captain America et sans les Avengers pour s'interposer ?

-Je ne vais pas accepter ça. Je ne t'aiderais jamais à faire ça et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi me l'avouer ? Pourquoi veux-tu ça ?

-Je te le révèle, parce que tu vas très vite ne plus t'en souvenir. Tu ne te souviendras d'ailleurs plus de rien, sauf de petits mots que je te répéterai et des ordres que je te donnerai. Tu découvriras bientôt ce que j'ai vécu. Ce que c'est de perdre ses points de repères, ses souvenirs, son identité même. Tout ce que j'ai vécu parce que monsieur m'a abandonné car il n'avait plus besoin de moi, de protection. Il était capable de se défendre, d'entrer dans l'armée maintenant. De me dépasser. Mais, cela ne t'a pas pour autant empêché de presque tomber immédiatement dans les bras du fils Stark, cracha-t-il en mettant toute sa haine dans ce nom. Quelle protection t'a-t-il proposé pour que tu lui sautes dessus ? Non, attends... Utilisons ton vocabulaire... Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier pour que tu l'aimes ? Aimer, franchement. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu m'as dénoncé auprès de lui. Oui, je sais que tu as tout découverts sur la mort des parents Stark, et que tu es allé tout lui avoué. Pourquoi hein ? Te faire bien voir de lui ?! Obtenir autre chose qu'une protection de sa part ?!

-Quoi que tu ais prévu, cela ne marchera pas. Je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis dans la tête que je me suis servi de toi pendant si longtemps, mais c'est faux. En plus, nous étions ami d'enfance. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu était mon ami, et aujourd'hui encore, presque comme mon frère. Je suis venu te chercher dans la base de Crâne Rouge, et tu étais tout le temps avec moi. Et concernant les parents de Tony, c'était juste une question de confiance entre lui et moi, entre partenaire d'équipe. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher une telle chose. Il aurait fini par le découvrir un jour, me l'aurait reproché et cela aurait semé la discorde entre nous.

-Mais c'est bien ce que je souhaitais mon bon petit Captain. Vous séparez, vous divisez. Vous êtes bien plus faibles ainsi. En plus, je suis presque persuadé que l'un de vous serait devenu un hors-la-loi pour le gouvernement, obligeant l'autre à la traquer. Cela aurait été amusant. Et le mieux dans tout cela, c'est que le seul qui n'aurait eut aucun problème pour atteindre son but, quelque soit la façon dont cela se serait enchainé, aurait été moi. Ah Steve, j'avais tout les éléments pour réussir. Mon plan était parfait. Mais la seule chose que je n'ai pas pu prévoir et qui a presque manqué de faire tout échoué était que tu t'attaches à tes nouveaux coéquipiers et ne vive pas dans le passé et les souvenirs. Pourquoi Steve hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux plus être prévisible, comme tu l'as toujours été ?"

Steve ria doucement à ces questions. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu vivre dans le passé et il pensait même que c'est ce qui se serait passé si les Lokison n'avaient pas débarqué dans leur vie. Ils lui avaient fait prendre conscience que malgré tout les regrets et les moments perdus, il ne fallait pas vivre dans les souvenirs et au contraire profiter des moments que le présent offrait, car si on ne le faisait pas, on allongerait plus que nécessaire la liste des "et si" de notre vie, alors que l'on avait de merveilleux moments à vivre à notre porter.

"Il faut croire que Tony a plus déteint sur moi que ce que je ne pensais, répondit-il simplement en souriant de façon provocante."

L'imprévisibilité, à la fois l'une de ses plus grandes qualités et l'un de ses plus gros défauts.

Bucky l'était également maintenant. Il n'était plus du tout celui qu'il avait connu et au plus il l'entendait parler, au plus il commençait à croire que son vieil ami était définitivement perdu, qu'Hydra l'avait définitivement brisé, bien qu'une petite part de lui continue d'espérer. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, quand il pourra parler tranquillement avec lui, au chaud et libre de ses mouvements si possible et pouvant mener la discussion. Il fallait juste qu'il l'occupe jusqu'à ce que ses coéquipiers le trouve.

Justement, le premier groupe de ces derniers venait de trouver la maison. Jarvis les avaient guidés jusqu'au quartier, pendant que Tony parlait à Sharon, il n'avait pas été difficile de déduire dans laquelle le soldat avait trouvé refuge.

"C'est donc ici qu'il se terre depuis tout ce temps, murmura Natasha.

-Et c'est également là qu'il retient Steve.

-Et alors ? Qu'attendons-nous mes amis ? Il est seul. Récupérer ami Rogers, sera un jeu d'enfant.

-Thor, arrête de dire tout le temps "ami" avant nos noms et utilise nos prénoms s'il te plait. Je commence à trouver ça agaçant, intervint Bruce, qui venait d'arriver avec les autres.

-Et t'entendre m'appeler "fils de Coul" devient lassant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? murmura Loki, à la fois choqué de les voir tous là, et furieux en voyant ses fils parmi eux.

-On s'est dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'aide. Puisqu'à lui seul, il a réussi à tous vous mettre en déroute, alors qu'est-ce que cela aurait été sur son terrain et peut-être avec du soutiens ? ria Sigyn.

-Mais il n'en a pas, affirma à nouveau Thor.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les vois pas qu'ils ne sont pourtant pas là.

-Dis maman, c'est qui le monsieur là bas ? intervint Jor, qui n'arrivait pas encore à appeler Loki "papa"."

Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers l'entrée de la ruine. En effet, un homme y était installé, s'allumant une cigarette.

"Ce n'est pas Barnes.

-Je crois que nous nous en étions tous doutés, après l'avoir vu d'aussi près, même de si loin on ne pourrait pas confondre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Comment savoir combien ils sont ?"

Tous se tournèrent d'instinct vers les sorciers et les trois jeunes.

"Quoi ? Vous ne pensez qu'en même pas qu'on est capable d'avoir des yeux pouvant détecter la chaleur corporel ?

-Ben si. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

-Ben non.

-Heureusement que je suis là alors, s'incrusta une voix dans leur oreillette avant que Tony ne les rejoigne discrètement avec Sharon."

Automatiquement quelques armes se pointèrent légèrement vers elle, preuve de leur méfiance.

"C'est ok tout le monde, elle est de notre côté… Enfin, pour le moment.

-Alors pas de AC/DC aujourd'hui Tony pour faire ton entrée ?

-Non, je la joue discrète. Ce ne serait pas bon pour Steve que j'arrive ainsi.

-Mais si je comprends bien, il n'y a plus personne à la Tour, c'est ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il y a toujours quelqu'un à ma Tour pour veiller sur elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est entre de bonnes… Mains, allons-nous dire.

-Qui ?

-Bon, si nous pouvions en revenir à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, merci. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je ramènerai mes fils en sécurité.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Lok'. J'ai juste envie de rentrer avec Steve.

-D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser, s'exclama précipitamment Sigyn en leur tendant les oreillettes modifiés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sharon curieuse.

-Des oreillettes neuves, les leurs sont dépassés, même la tienne est du dernier cri comparée à celles qu'ils ont, la baratina Tony, alors que les autres changés ou installés le gadget. Et elle le crut.

-Bon, il faut maintenant que l'on se concorde sur la marche à suivre, pour rentrer dans la maison, récupérer Steve, arrêter Barnes et ces acolytes, en se faisant le plus discret possible, pour ne pas déclencher une bagarre ouverte et avoir aussi le temps de récupérer toutes les armes et autres que l'on peut pour les remettre dans le hangar. Il va donc falloir la jouer serrer et se coordonner… Donc, on va…"

Phil fut brusquement interrompu par les corps évanouis de cinq homme avec le symbole d'Hydra cousu sur l'épaule de leur tenue. Ils redressèrent tous la tête et virent Loki, Sigyn et trois imposants et, on pouvait dire, terrifiants animaux qui les dominés et les fixés ennuyés.

"Quoi ? On ne va pas rester ici trois milles ans, accroupis comme vous, à préparer quoi que ce soit, alors vous vous remettez debout et on y va, s'agaça Loki."

Face aux imposantes formes animales de ses fils et à la puissance qui semblait sortir de chaque port de la peau des deux sorciers, ils préférèrent tous ne pas contester et les suivre docilement. Les fils de Loki prirent énormément de plaisir à se charger de tout les sbires de Barnes qu'ils croisaient. Cela leur semblait faire une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas étaient sous cette forme avec une telle liberté. Ils épatèrent les Avengers et Sharon en faisant ça dans le silence le plus total.

Ils distinguèrent de plus en plus les voix de Steve et de Barnes en s'approchant de la bâtisse. Mais il n'arrivèrent qu'à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient que lorsqu'ils passèrent ce qui avait un jour dû être le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

"Alors c'était bien toi. Tu as vraiment vidé ce hangar. J'espérais que tu avais été franc. Que tu étais innocent.

-Évidemment que je l'ai vidé. Il contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour te contrôler, donc également me contrôler. Et ça, il n'en n'était pas question. Plus jamais."

A ces mots, Natasha et Sigyn partirent, intéressées, fouiller la maison. Mais c'est à ce moment là que tout bascula. Personne ne sut jamais si c'était les deux femmes qui avaient fait du bruit en se déplaçant, l'instinct du soldat ou autre chose, toujours est-il que le Soldat de l'Hiver se retourna brusquement et fit feu.

Heureusement pour eux, il les rata de peu. A ce moment là, ils auraient pus se ruer sur lui, ou lui lancer des sorts pour le mettre chaos, mais ils avait trop peur de toucher et blesser accidentellement Steve. Et ça, le soldat le compris rapidement. Il resta donc toujours à proximité de Steve, pour que peu importe d'où ils l'attaquent, il y ait toujours un risque pour Steve, s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit.

Mais Tony en avait assez de devoir hésité comme ça, alors que lui pouvait les abattre à sa guise. Il n'eut besoin que d'un seul regard avec Sharon pour qu'ils se comprennent. C'était comme si, durant ces quelques secondes et celles qui allaient suivre, leur complicité et symbiose d'antan était de retour.

Ils sortirent donc de leur cachette et attaquèrent.

Mais l'amure de Tony finissait de se former quand il se prit une balle dans la jambe. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester debout et de se battre presque au corps à corps avec Barnes aux côtés de Sharon, l'adrénaline l'aidant énormément. A deux contre un, malgré son super sérum, ils finirent rapidement par l'assommer et libérer Steve.

"Je déteste resté inactif durant un combat, murmura-t-il en se massant les poignées.

-Avoue juste que tu n'aimes pas incarner la jouvencelle en détresse, Steve et cela ira, se moqua Tony"

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon le saisit brusquement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

"Je préfère quand c'est toi dans ce rôle là.

-Alors là, tu peux toujours courir. Mauvaise pioche mon cher."

Le blond le ré-embrassa.

"Et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela se discute, redis-moi tes arguments pour voir, que je les étudie davantage."

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore.

"On verra bien, hein. De quoi demain sera fait. Mais pour le moment, je veux que vous ne fassiez qu'une seule chose Captain Rogers."

Et ils se jetèrent à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre.

"PRENEZ DES CHAMBRES, NOM DE DIEU !"

Étonnamment ce fut Tony qui s'éloigna, gêné, et Sharon partit à rire doucement, mais fut bientôt suivis par tous, l'adrénaline retombant lentement. Les Lokison les rejoignirent rapidement avec le reste des acolytes de Barnes, dans les vapes.

Ils regagnèrent le quinjet, puis la Tour, après avoir déposés les hommes d'Hydra a une petite base du SHIELD où était maintenant Fury rétablis. Ils emmenèrent Barnes à la Tour, malgré les plaintes et les refus de Tony. Le soldat fut enfermé dans une des chambres, sous la surveillance complète et totale de Jarvis.

Steve et les autres comptaient l'interroger et, pour le blond, essayer de le ramener à la raison. Mais son ami d'enfance ne fut pas sa priorité au Captain. A peine avaient-ils mit les pieds à la Tour qu'il emmena, comme une princesse, Tony à l'infirmerie, malgré les gigotements et protestations de celui-ci. Sharon les suivis, comptant s'excuser de son comportement auprès de Steve et voulant repartir.

"Eh bien, voilà, murmura-t-elle, tout est réglé.

-Oui, répondit sur le même ton son ami d'enfance, tu compte repartir tout de suite.

-Oui. Je vais prendre quelques vacances, n'importe où, peut-être bien faire le tour du monde en profitant enfin du paysage, sans avoir à l'esprit une quelconque mission ou cible. Et je reviendrai aider à la reconstruction du SHIELD.

-Tu es la bienvenue ici et dans toutes les maisons que je possède. Séjourne-y aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites."

Elle rit doucement.

"Quoi ?

-Non, rien. C'est… C'est juste que… Je me disais qu'il y a quelques heures encore, je nous aurais jamais imaginé être aussi proche à nouveau et que tu m'accueilles chez toi à bras ouverts. Tu m'aurais foutu à la porte plutôt."

Ils rirent à l'unisson.

"Tu as raison. Mais c'est du passé tout ça. Nous sommes redevenus amis, non ?

-Oui. Et si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai là, compte sur moi. À bientôt Tony."

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, comme quand ils étaient petits, et sortit rejoindre Steve.

"Elle se sentait gênée à cause de son comportement, et avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. C'est pourquoi, elle inspira un grand coup et déballa tout dés qu'elle fut en face de lui.

"Je m'excuse pour mon comportement envers toi. Je n'avais pas le droit de me conduire ainsi et de te traiter presque comme un objet ou un jouet qui m'appartenait. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je m'excuse pour tout. Mais si tu as besoin d'une oreille, d'un soutien, tu peux compter sur moi. Je tiens vraiment à apprendre à te connaitre et a devenir ton amie et pas juste ta collègue de boulot. Voilà, donc encore désolée."

Une fois son pitch finit, elle préféra s'enfuir, pour ne pas se ridiculiser davantage. Mais avant qu'elle ne passa l'angle du couloir, elle entendit le Captain l'interpeller et lui répondre "Merci Sharon,", ce qui prouvait qu'elle remontait déjà dans son estime, comparé aux anciens "Agent Carter" qu'il utilisait. Ils se séparèrent tout les deux soulages.

Le blond rejoignit le milliardaire et resta à ses côtés, bien que ce dernier prétendit que ce n'était pas grave et que Barnes n'avait eut la chance de l'atteindre que parce qu'il était tireur d'élite et que l'armure avait sûrement mise trop de temps à se former à cause d'un petit dérèglement, ce qui ne rassura pas le soldat.

Phil les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

"C'est juste pour vous prévenir. J'ai appelé Clint. Lui et Severus reviennent."

Voilà, la boucle est bouclée. on sait ce qu'il s'est passé, on peut reprendre le cours de l'histoire.


	28. Chapter 28

Un chapitre spécial, pour un jour spécial pour moi.

Je tenais à dédié un chapitre à la relation entre les frères. En espérant qu'il vous plaise... Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 27

Severus faisait ses bagages en vitesse avec l'aide de Lily.

"Est-ce qu'ils ont expliqué pourquoi vous deviez rentrer ?

-Non. Mais Clint m'a dit que Phil semblait avoir été secoué."

Il ferma ses valises et attrapa les mains de Lily pour capter son attention.

"Tu diras à Reg que je suis désolé. Et que l'on se revoit à la rentrée.

-Oui, bien sûr."

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre et les parents de Lily les menèrent à l'aéroport.

"Encore merci monsieur et madame Evans pour m'avoir accueilli.

-Pas de soucis Severus. Toi et ta famille êtes toujours les bienvenus chez nous."

Il se tourna vers son amie et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"Je le fais maintenant, vu que je devrai espionner les Maraudeurs à la rentrée, nous ne pourrons plus beaucoup le faire.

-Tu n'aie pas obligé de les surveiller, si tu ne le veux pas Lily.

-Mais j'y tiens. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'ils manigancent à l'avance. Si cela peut contribuer à te protéger d'eux, je le ferai. Ma décision est prise, Severus, murmura-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Allez, rentre chez toi, et prend pleins de photos pour nous les montrer à Reg et moi, à la rentrée.

-Promis."

Et ils embarquèrent. Durant le vol, Severus tenta de dormir et lire pour ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Phil leur demande de revenir, mais en vain. Il s'inquiétait.

Ils furent accueillis à la descente par Sigyn, Loki et ses trois fils, ainsi que Phil et Natasha.

Clint fit la bise à Sigyn, serra la main de Sleipnir et salua de la tête Fenrir, Jörmungandr et Loki. il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux collègues et ils se mirent immédiatement à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur absence.

Pour Severus ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Il fit un câlin à sa mère, mais avec son père et ses frères, ce fut une autre paire de manches. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Bien qu'il se soit rapprocher de son père avant son départ, il ne se sentait pas l'envie ni la capacité de lui sauter dans les bras, comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère. Pour Sleipnir, son frère était resté assez distant avec lui, étant souvent dans ses pensées. Severus avait pensé que c'était à cause de la découverte de sa forme humanoïde et de tout les changements qui devaient être survenus dans sa vie, comme ce fut le cas pour la sienne. Mais il se voyait obligé de réviser son jugement, quand il le découvrit plus calme et ouvert, aux côtés des deux autres garçons, physiquement plus jeunes que lui, ses deux derniers frères supposa-t-il.

Loki régla le problème des retrouvailles, en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux, affectueux, mais pas trop, et pas besoin de mot. Ce qu'il leur fallait quoi. Concernant ses frères, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un silence gêné. Sleipnir et Severus n'avait pas vraiment appris à ce connaitre jusque là, l'un souhaitant retrouver ses frères et l'autre ses amis et comprendre et digérer tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Les deux autres sentaient que le Serpentard faisait partie de leur famille, mais sans plus, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Jör fit doucement chuter la tension en s'avançant vers son petit frère d'âge et en lui tendant les bras. D'instinct l'adolescent le hissa et regarda le serpent légendaire, qui n'en avait plus la forme, se blottir contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

Les espions leur firent signe de les suivre et ils montèrent dans la voiture que Tony leur avait prêté.

Dans la voiture, Phil et Nat firent un mini compte-rendus à l'adolescent, pour qu'il sache pourquoi Tony était à l'infirmerie, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives d'évasions pour regagner sa chambre, et qu'il ne devait pas rentrer dans une des chambres qui n'étaient pas occupés. Severus acquiesça sans rien dire.

"Tout va bien ? lui murmura Jör, toujours blotti contre lui"

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers lui et lui répondit en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Oui, oui, tout va bien. Ce n'est rien, c'est moi."

En vérité, il se sentait observé, comme lors de son arrivée, la première fois, en Amérique, et n'arrêté donc pas de gigoter sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Comme si quelqu'un l'observait en hésitant encore entre le protéger et l'exterminait. Ce qui était plus positif que la première fois. C'était pourtant ridicule comme sensation, surtout que en toute logique, il ne devrait pas, à moins de voir la personne, savoir ce qu'elle pensait, en quelque sorte. Il chassa ses pensées, comme la fois précédente, et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Une fois à la Tour, Severus relâcha son frère et alla rendre visite à Tony avant d'aller saluer tout les habitants de la Tour. Il fut rassuré de constaté que malgré sa blessure et les récents événements, Tony était resté fidèle à lui même.

C'est donc, plus détendu qu'il rejoignis sa chambre, pour déballer ses affaires, avant de rejoindre tout le monde, pour enfin leur parler de Lily et Regulus et du monde magique. Cependant quelques secondes après son entrée dans sa chambre, sa porte claqua brusquement. Il se retourna en sursautant et fut surpris de découvrir Sleipnir. C'était son frère qu'il connaissait le plus, mais malgré tout le mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, ils ne s'étaient que très peu parler et côtoyer, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient encore comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? chuchota-t'il rapidement en s'approchant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es mal à l'aise depuis que tu es descendu de l'avion, je le vois bien, alors je te demande ce qui t'arrive.

-Mais rien, je...

-Severus, je sais que je ne me suis pas montré très présent pour toi depuis notre rencontre, je n'ai même pas appris à te connaitre. Et c'est mon tord, je ne le nie pas. Mais tu peux me faire confiance, ainsi qu'à Fenrir et Jör, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe. On ne te jugeras pas.

-Non, vraiment, je t'assure, il n'y a rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Il n'y a rien ? Sûr ?

-Oui !

-Alors pourquoi tu jettes des regards fréquent à la fenêtre, et que quand tu te déplaces, tu regardes par dessus ton épaule ?

-Bon, très bien, soupira Severus, cédant car sachant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Je me sens observé. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'espionne.

-Et tu ressent ça depuis quand ?

-Le première fois c'était quand je suis arrivé à Washington en descendant de l'avion, mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Et je l'ai eus à nouveau en revenant là.

-Et tu as encore cette impression, maintenant ?

-Oui. J'ai l'impression... Non, je sais, je ne sais pas comment, que la personne qui me fixe hésite entre me protéger et me tuer. Je sais que c'est idiot, je n'ai même vu personne me regarder, alors comment savoir ce qu'elle pense pour moi.

-Non. Non, c'est pas stupide petit frère... Je pense même que tu as raison et que quelqu'un te fixe réellement.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Je...

-Je t'expliquerai tout après, mais pour le moment, il faut juste que tu me fasse confiance, ainsi qu'à Jör et Fenrir. Ais confiance petit frère, murmura-t-il en saisissant la nuque de Severus de la même façon que le faisait souvent Thor pour Loki. Cela fonctionna, l'adolescent se détendit.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Suis-moi, on va retrouvé les garçons."

Ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent le gymnase, étonnamment vide, puis la salle d'entrainement magique, où les deux autre Lokison les attendaient déjà.

"Je suis toujours ébahi de la réussite de Stark a construire cette salle, vraiment, c'est un génie, disait Jörmungandr.

"Mais comment vous...

-On a une connexion.

-Pardon ?

-Ce que Fenrir veut dire, c'est que... Bon, je ne sais pas si Hela te l'a expliqué quand elle t'a parlé lors de votre rencontre, mais en tant qu'êtres magiques d'une même famille, nous avons une connexion sensorielle, plus ou moins active.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit.

-Bien, mais nous pouvons également avoir une connexion mental, mais pas pour les même raison. On s'en sert pour communiquer ou se transmettre des images et autres. Mais pour qu'elle fonctionne, il faut que nous soyons proches les une des autres, mais surtout de Jörmungandr, puisque tout passe par lui.

-Jörmungandr ? Mais pourquoi ?

-On a tous une capacité... Spéciale allons-nous dire. Jör a un pouvoir mental, mais qui n'est qu'utile que sur les membres de notre famille. Tout comme Fenrir sait toujours où nous sommes. Hela... On sait pas vraiment. Il faut juste que tu saches que quand elle t'affirme quelque chose, c'est vrai. Et moi, je peux voyager sur les branches d'Yggdrasil, l'Arbre Monde.

-D'accord... Et vous allez me dire que j'en ais un aussi, mais super puissant ?

-On ne sait pas encore lequel ou lesquels, comme maman, tu as toi. Tu n'as pas encore atteint ta majorité. Et ta magie est encore trop instable, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de son long confinement ?

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes là. Tu as dit à Sleipnir avoir la sensation d'être observé, mais également que tu savais ce que la personne pensait sur toi à ce moment là.

-Oui.

-Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être Heimdall, il ne porte jamais de jugement quand il observe quelqu'un. Sauf si il a des sentiments ou ressentiments extrêmes envers cette personne, comme haine ou affection. Mais il ne se demanderai jamais si il doit te laisser vivre ou te tuer. Ce n'est pas à lui de penser à ce genre de chose.

-Alors vous me croyez ?

-Évidemment.

-Si tu veux, pour être pleinement assuré de la confiance que tu peux avoir en nous et être rassuré, je peux t'ajouter à notre lien. Je l'ai déjà avec toi, mais il faut que je le crée entre nos ainés et toi. Tu ne sentiras rien, je te jure, et si tu ne veux rien nous transmettre, alors nous ne saurons rien. Tout restera dans ta tête, le rassura l'ancien serpent en remarquant son hésitation."

Mine de rien, on oubliait facilement que Jörmungandr, malgré son apparence de petit garçon et sa grande passion pour les câlins était un serpent au moins millénaire et possédait donc une sagesse qui ne vient en grande partie qu'avec l'âge. Il en était de même pour ses deux frères, qui malgré leur tempérament impulsif, pouvaient se montrer très réfléchis.

Il acquiesça donc doucement et s'installe, à genoux, devant son frère, comme celui-ci lui avait demandé. Ce dernier posa ses paumes sur ses tempes, ce qui lui fit fermer instinctivement les yeux, et il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans un coin de sa tête. Il crut voir certaines images se former, mais elles disparurent vite.

"Désolé, murmura Fenrir."

Mais les images ne s'en allèrent pas totalement pour autant. Elles avaient juste changé. Severus ne comprenait pas. Tout ça ne venait pas de sa tête. Tout allait si vite que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à distingué clairement celles-ci avant qu'une autre ne la remplace. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Jör qui devait être perturbé ou choqué par ce qu'il voyait pour que ses mains tremblent autant. Tout ça ne venait donc pas non plus de ses frères.

Son grand frère se détacha brusquement de lui, blanc comme un linge, et se tourna vers Sleipnir, qui pâlit et se précipita hors de la salle. Les deux ainés Lokison encore présents le fixaient à présent avec effroi.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il stressé."

Pourquoi leurs faisait-il peur d'un seul coup comme ça ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Sa peur qu'ils le rejettent, comme au début de toute cette histoire, le repris.

"Ta... Ta magie, bredouilla Jörmungandr. Sa… Sa puissance et sa fréquence… Et tu n'as même pas atteint ta majorité.

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Tu es né avec une malédiction mon frère, murmura Fenrir."

Avant que Severus n'ait pus sérieusement les interroger, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur Sleipnir, de retour avec ses parents. L'ancien serpent se précipita vers le sorcier et le fixa dans les yeux durant une seconde avant de faire de même avec l'Asine. Tout deux se figèrent avant de se fixer, terrifiés.

"Tu penses qu'elles sont en train de se réveiller ?

-C'est plus que probable, comme on l'a vu. La magie de Severus y est peut-être pour quelque chose aussi. Après tout, elle gagne en puissance et apparemment à la même fréquence magique qu'elles.

-Mais on ne risque rien. Elles sont perdues à travers l'univers.

-C'est pour cela que cela prendra sûrement du temps à, au moins, les localiser.

-Les localiser ? Mais pourquoi ?... Oh ! Non ! Non, n'y pense même pas !

-C'est la seule option qui lui reste ! Tout autre chose ne pourra jamais contenir autant de puissance. Là, au moins, elles en prendront une partie, pourront peut-être lui servir de réserves.

-Et peut-être le tuer encore plus vite ou instantanément. C'est une folie !

-C'est un risque à prendre. Et surtout sa seule chance !

\- Hey dites ! Je suis là quand même !"

Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, comme s'il était surpris de sa présence.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma magie ?

-On ne peut rien te dire avant que ce ne soit sûr Severus.

-Sigyn...

-Non. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit lui en parle, temps que l'on ne sera pas sûr qu'il y a d'autres options. C'est trop risquer, il pourrait y rester.

-Maman, je suis la première personne concernée, c'est mon droit de savoir...

-Non ! Pas toi aussi ! Je ne le supporterai pas !"

Severus se figea. C'était la première fois que sa mère lui criait dessus. De une, parce que d'habitude, elle lui expliquait tout, ses erreurs, pourquoi elle lui interdisait quelque chose, avec douceur. De deux, parce que les cris leur rappelaient trop Tobias.

C'est donc les larmes aux yeux, que Severus rejoignit sa chambre. Il éjecta de son lit, sa valise pas encore totalement défaite et se laissa tomber dessus. Il savait bien qu'il était ridicule. Il ne devrait pas avoir envie de pleurer, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état là, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ses frères le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours dans la même position et le même état. Les ainés se mirent de part et d'autres de lui et le plus proche de lui en âge s'installa sur son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet, durant plusieurs minutes, partageant avec le plus jeune la plupart du peu de souvenirs qu'ils avaient des moments passaient ensembles et qu'ils espéraient pouvoir un jour lui faire vivre aussi, pour le rassurer et juste lui montrer qu'ils étaient là.

"Ne pleure pas Sev.

-N'en veut pas à ta mère mon frère, elle s'inquiète, c'est tout. Elle a peur de te perdre.

-Mais c'est mon droit de savoir de quoi vous parlez. C'est de moi et de ma magie dont il est question quand même !

-Oui, mais on doit reconnaitre que c'est quelque chose de dangereux. Ta magie est trop puissante petit frère. Elle est dangereuse.

-Mais ça, c'est plus dangereux encore. On veut juste s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres solutions avant de te proposer ça.

-Pour être franc avec toi, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas... Que l'on te cache encore. Mais un jour, je te promets que l'on te dira tout. Mais en attendant, il faut que tu nous fasse confiance. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec ce que tu as vécu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on veille sur toi. Fais nous confiance.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous voudriez faire tout ça ? Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi ?

-Parce que tu es un Lokison. Tu es notre frère. Tu fais partie de notre famille.

-Mais on ne se connait pas.

-Tout comme je ne connais pas vraiment Fenrir, Hela et Jörmungandr. On a juste passé un peu de temps ensemble le peu de temps qu'ils ont pu passer sur Asgard avant qu'Odin ne les exilent. Pas vraiment le temps pour apprendre à se connaitre, mais assez pour commencer à nouer des liens.

-Et maintenant, nous sommes tous réunis. Tout les Lokison. On va enfin vraiment pouvoir faire connaissance, nouer des liens, veiller les uns sur les autres, apprendre à se faire confiance. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourra nous arriver et il faut que l'on puisse compter les uns sur les autres sans la moindre hésitation."

Ils se tournèrent vers Fenrir, choqués.

"Tu te prépares à faire la guerre ou quoi ?!

-Non, c'est juste que je voulais... Oh, et puis laisser tomber, vous avez fait raté tout mon effet."

Ils se réinstallèrent comme avant, bien que les trois autres jetaient toujours des regards en coin à Fenrir.

Jörmungandr, voulant détendre l'atmosphère, ne nicha encore plus contre l'adolescent et murmura :

"Je suis bien là, avec vous, comme ça. Je voudrais ne plus jamais bouger."

Ils le regardèrent attendris, mais le regard de l'ainé finit par atterrir sur la valise à terre.

"Oui, mais l'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est complétement rangé ici. Allez hop, s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond, je sais ce que l'on va faire pour déjà débuter à apprendre à se connaitre comme de vrais frères. On va commencer par ranger nos chambre, commença-t-il sous leurs regards sceptiques, et ensuite, tenta-t-il d'enchainer avant d'être couper par leurs cris de protestation."

Son visage se décomposa avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent.

"Mais écouter moi, avant de protester ainsi ! cria-t-il. Bien, reprit-il quand le silence revint, on va donc ranger nos chambres, tous ensemble, pour faire de l'espace, et ensuite... Il me semble bien, mon cher petit frère qu'une certaine amie d'un Stark, nous a autoriser à décorer nos chambre comme on le voudrait.

-Oui...

-Et qu'il fallait que l'on voit avec Stark. Donc avec son argent, exact ?

-Oui...

-Et bien, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à en avoir assez de ce blanc sur les murs, et j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Stark quand on aura mit son comte au moins à moitié à sec. Et au moins on découvrira les goûts des autres.

-Il me reste une semaine minimum avant de devoir repartir en Angleterre pour aller à Poudlard. Comme nos chambres seront propres, ils auront aucunes raison pour refuser et on pourra peut-être aussi faire quelque chose tous ensemble, avec les parents et les Avengers.

-Ainsi tu auras des souvenirs de nous pour quand tu seras à ton école et tu pourras nous parler de celle-ci et de tes amis et même ennemis. Je pense que tu préférera ça, à nous montrer tes souvenirs.

-C'est vrai. Alors on commence ?

-GO ! crièrent-t-ils tous en se levant et se ruant sur la valise et tout ce qui trainaient à terre.


End file.
